The Willow's Shade
by Eia San
Summary: Can a silent half wild runaway truly help the fearful Sesshomaru tame the corrupted jewel, or will there be a price for the demon lord to pay after twining their destinies? RinXSess
1. Chapter 1 A Healing Touch

Chapter 1 – A healing touch 

Rin's bare feet pounded upon the soft earth, the indentures from her footprints leaving a tattoo upon the grass as she scrambled up the cleft. She paused on the top of the hillock, scanning the terrain beneath her briefly before descending into the deeper regions of the forest, spear clutched firmly in her right hand.

She batted away at the inhibiting shrub as she cut a crooked path between the trees. The evening sky was descending upon her, an unwelcoming sight, and in the brief time left of afternoon light she hurried along to find her dinner, scowling at the treacherous orange tinge that lined the clouds as she went.

Her hunting schemes proved to be erratic even at the best of times, and living on her own to wander the wilderness endlessly had done little to force her into any kind of credible regime.

She had a small store of vegetables and dried fish back at the cave that served as her latest temporary home, but she liked to keep those for traveling or emergencies. Plus she didn't mind the idea of a freshly cooked rabbit.

Rin slowed her pace as the ground leveled out; deftly stepping past forest debris as she silently stalked the woods. She had become quite the huntswoman over the years, having spent the majority of her life an orphan set to fend for herself after her parent's early deaths, and for the past three years she had traveled on her own, away from the villages to the solidarity of a wanderer's brood.

Once she had dreamed of joining up with a wolf tribe to live much the same kind of life she ventured through now; hunting, gathering and living free off the mountains. But a wolf demon tribe would likely never allow her to join them, thinking her more food than comrade. So it was thus that lead her to a hermit's life now, hunting to provide her food for the belly.

Just as she was about to give up her last desperate search and return home a rustling in the undergrowth caught her attention. She dropped down into a crouch, her legs sliding across the ground silently as she crept up on her anticipated prey.

She rounded upon the thick trunk of the nearest tree, taking a moment to try to calm her excited breath. She bit her lip to stop the sigh that threatened to escape her; she knew this feeling of regret for the life she was about to take was only momentary. Still, the moment her spear leaves her fingers she can't help wish its recall. This world was too harsh for feelings of remorse against the natural order to hunt or be hunted. With these thoughts firm in her mind, Rin risked a peek out from the safety of her cover to survey the clearing. The dim twilight and sheltering trees obscured the scene before her and it took a moment for her to realise that the animal she had tracked was not what it seemed. She couldn't help the gasp that escaped her lips as the glint of silver strands flittered into the dappled half-light.

He rounded to face her with a snarl, raising one bloodied arm to point the sharp curve of his sword at her menacingly. He was crouched on his knees, seemingly exhausted yet his movements still bespoke of a danger that set the hairs on Rin's arms to stand.

In the intensity of his barking gaze, Rin could do little more than stair stupidly as his blood dripped from him perpetually to soak into a darkened mess on the earth beneath him.

She gathered her courage and stepped out from the cover of the tree to openly gape at her discovery. He was magnificent, no other word could really sum up the awe she felt strike at her as she gazed into his stern golden eyes.

He was unmistakably a demon; his formal garb and menacing armor were far too regal for the average wondering warrior. Claw like fingers clutched desperately to his outstretched blade that trembled under the obvious strain. His cheeks were marred with twin indigo gashed tattoos and a small crescent moon adorned his brow.

She watched intently, unable to summon the wit to move as those piercing golden eyes rolled back and the regal demon fell forward to meet the soft earth beneath him. She stood stock still for a few minutes more, not brave enough to venture forward just yet; his hand still gripped his blade with a deathlike sturdiness.

Eventually though, she did creep closer, holding her breath as she crouched down beside him to brush at the stark white strands that had fallen across his face.

When he did not stir to her touch, she reached out a trembling hand to sit it just a few centimeters from his parted lips, shivering as his breath tickled her skin. All right, he was alive and still breathing at least but what of his wounds?

Blood stained his pristine white robes in wide moron patches, one stretching across his side and the other darkening his shoulder, rivulets of blood running down to dirty his left arm.

The wounds looked serious, if the blood loss was anything to go by, but for now it seemed its crimson flow had stopped. She examined his shoulder cautiously, pushing tentative fingers in to feel the wound and rub at the congealing blood that clotted the gash rent to his flesh. But despite her prodding inspections the man didn't move nor awaken, making Rin bold as she rolled his prone body over onto his back.

She pulled mercilessly at the yellow and purple sash adorned at his waist until it came free, and then bound his side, the deeper of the two wounds, tightly.

Un-slinging the water skin from her shoulder, she pulled the folds of clothe from his chest to expose the weeping skin beneath then bathed the wound gently. It wasn't so bad; it was a clean tear that seemed to have missed the bone and any major tendons or muscle.

She quickly cleaned the blood from his limp hand before arranging him comfortably. She had done all this without much thought at all for what it was she was doing, in reality she was helping a demon, they're kind more prone to violence against humans. She sat for a while, hands resting on crossed legs to ponder what she should do with him now. She _could_ leave him here, but she didn't want to, nor did she want him to die. But how to transport him home for care? She bit her lip, mulling over the possibilities that seemed beyond her reach. She couldn't do it on her own strength alone she would have to have help. There was nothing she really had back at the cave that would be suitable for moving a grown man, but there was a village a few miles off. If she ran there she could make it in fifteen minutes to find something to help.

With a resolution in mind she stood, looking apprehensively at his still body. She had nothing on her that would make him more comfortable, nothing to pillow his head or cover his body for warmth. But he seemed surprisingly content enough lying on the bare earth under the moonlights steady gaze.

It was then that Rin caught a glint out of the corner of her eye. She bent down to grope along the ground for a moment before her fingers came into contact with something smooth and cool to the touch, her fingers tingling from the contact. She brought the object up close to her face, her brows furrowing in puzzlement at the small pink marble that lay in the center of her palm. She could feel the little jewel seeping into her hand, spreading a hot murmur whistling through her veins and riding up into her lungs. For a moment she felt like screaming as a horrible ache sliced through her heart, but almost as soon as the sensation began it was over and she was left with a strange lingering feeling in her bones, as if her body had somehow gotten heavier from the interaction. She contemplated leaving the thing where she had found it, but an unfathomable feeling that she should keep it safe saw that she slip the little jewel into the pouch at her waste._ It is probably something of the demons, I will just carry it with me till he awakens and I can return it._

She rose to her feet, putting the strange occurrence down to the excitement of the afternoon. She gave the demon a last lingering glance, fearing that he might disappear as suddenly as he had come before she returned. Rin gave him a weak smile before turning on her heel and making a dash for the village.

-//-

The shaggy mule snorted unhappily as Rin guided him over the small shallow ravine. His legs could easily make the distance but the stubborn animal disagreed with her hast and had struggled against her most of the way.

She pulled tight on his reigns as she tried, most unsuccessfully, to control her patience with the spirited creature. It had taken her longer to decide on a course of action, sneak the beast out of its holdings and journey this far back than it had to get to the village in the first place. She tugged on the reins impatiently, _please be there when I return. _She pleaded silently as she trudged doggedly through the woods with her offensive companion in tow. She brushed away any thoughts of fear towards being found whilst escorting away her 'borrowed' companion, her conscious not being entirely convinced it was a great wrong to have taken him in the first place. To her it was more morally wrong that though there was an abundance of food and shelter and warmth to share amoungst all, she and others like her had to struggle on their own. What kind of insanity was it that her stomach went to sleep hungry most nights whilst others were wasteful and spoiled their bounties as if it were no more than dust? She had thought being beaten for taking food from those that had more than enough to share was wrong. But this felt right, saving this man, or be it demon, was what she had to do and if it meant taking a poorly mule from a lord who could spare him without hardship then that was what she would do.

Rin held her breathe fearfully as she came upon the clearing, the air whooshing out in a sigh as she spotted the radiant illumination of his silver and white body.

It was just unfortunate that the next part of her task was more excruciatingly tedious than her trip back had been. Although the demon was much lighter than a fully grown man of his height should have been it was still a great burden for Rin to have to lift him onto her shoulders and navigate his limp body onto the mules back, a job that would have been far easier had the stubborn ass been more complacent. But as it were every time Rin managed to lift the injured man up high enough for her to be able to lay his body across the mule's back it would shift from its kneeling position or buck irritably and she would lose her grip on the youkai to have to start all over again. This process was made all the more troublesome as Rin began to lose her patience with their progress, and when at last she managed to slump the stranger, most unceremoniously, over the mule she wore patches of sweat and blood over her body like medallions and the true darkness of night had set in.

The trip back to the den was mostly uneventful, Rin lead the mule with its precious cargo using the nub of her spear to navigate them all safely through the darkness. But despite her role as leader, Rin's gaze constantly drifted towards the rear. Each time her eyes focused through the shroud of twilight she was surprised again by how surreal the whole situation was; yet she couldn't help feel a sense of déjà vu, the strange dreamlike familiarity strengthening her resolve.

She stopped twice on her long trek, the first time to move a particularly large piece of forest debris from the path and once more to braid his hair back and tuck it beneath his kimono's collar to keep the long strands from snagging, and it was not without a deep resounding gladness that at last she pulled the mule forward to tie his leads around the small willow that sheltered the opening to her home.

Her weary arms sought out a strong grip under the demon's arms and, with the last of her strength; she pulled him free from the creatures back, struggling to keep his legs from dragging too harshly in the dirt. The opening to the cave mouth was low and she had to kick at the wooden screen that served as a door aside before dragging him in after her.

The cave was not especially large so it took only a small amount of struggling to place the man's unconscious body on her thin pallet. She scurried around in the dark to set about lighting her cooking fire to spread some warmth and light through the makeshift room. She ignored her growling stomach as she set the cooking pot to boil over the fire for bathing water and pulled out her meager supply of medicinal herbs. Her fingers sifted knowingly through the different clumps of leaves and extracts that were bound with a small length of string, careful not to dislodge any from their simple hold. Pulling free a few cuts of heather and willow she threw them into the boiling mixture, making sure to be generous with some myrtle bark as well for a sedative.

Crawling back on dirtied knees, Rin bent back over the still body, her hands hesitating on the folds of his shirtfront. She could feel the warmth radiating from his living, breathing form. Tales of the wraith and temper of demons coming to mind instantly as her fingers hovered just centimeters from his injured chest. The reality of the situation was that she had brought a demon into her home and, injured or not, he was obviously one of some power. What if he awoke to her crude hands undressing him? Would he be offended by her presumptuous actions? Would he kill her?

Despite her fear she pulled back his kimino recklessly, lifting him up gently to pull it down further exposing his bare chest and back. She looked sadly upon the messy hole that tore mercilessly into the soft flesh of his stomach and instantly forgot her hesitations.

Not even sure where to begin on that horrid wound she moved her attention to his shoulder, finding the familiar injury more reassuring to work upon. She cleaned the wound more thoroughly this time, bathing it than pasting on a slimy antiseptic she had received a while ago with tentative fingers. The usually creamy coloured concoction was dyed pink by the time she began to sew the gash shut with a thin bone needle and twine. She refilled the small bowl of cleaning water afresh before attempting the next injury. There was a turmoil of rendered flesh within the deep wound, and even more horrifying was that the skin around the edges was burnt. Rin shuddered to think what kind of attack could cause such a malicious wound, or even who could have caused it.

Eventually she gave up, losing faith that she was being more helpful than damaging. She wiped a bloody arm across her brow, admitting this wound was too serious for such unskilled hands. _I will have to take him to go see Granny._ She thought with a grimace at the anticipated journey. It wasn't that far, but neither had their earlier journey been and look what a hellish task that had become.

With little else to offer she picked up his yellow sash, loathed to use such a beautiful thing to bind such a ghastly wound, but tying it securely around him nonetheless.

Her dinner was a solemn affair of weak broth and tough fish pieces. She sat opposite the small fire, chewing absently on her meal as she watched the fire light dance across his porcelain skin. She wondered for a moment if his rose painted lids would flutter open to reveal the golden orbs that laid beneath his thick dark lashes, but he stirred not once as she watched silently over her mysterious patient. _In the morning I will take him, but I hope it will not be too late._

-//-

His mind was an inky black mess, splotches of hot liquid that ignited the pain that had racked his body for what seemed like an age. He tried to pull himself free from the darkness but his mind reeled back.

_Soon, but not just yet._

He receded back into the darkness to wait.

-//-

"I think he is stirring." A voice sounded near him, gruff from old age but still surprisingly firm. He tired to open his eyes but they refused to obey his will. His limbs felt like lead, but he had been expecting that. His body always felt so after entering into a healing sleep, it was like waking up after of season long hibernation and he wasn't even back to his full strength yet. The voice sounded again, only a little closer this time. "Don't make such a worried face, as I said before the youkai is still healing himself."

He frowned mentally, where was he that such a woman would know his kinds habits? He summoned his will back to him, commanding his eyes to obey this time and sure enough, millimeter by slow millimeter they opened to the harsh light of day.

The sight that greeted him made a low growl form in his throat. An old woman was bent over him, one good eye looking down at him haughtily. "Tche." She spat at him as she went back to her previous task, grinding down on some spindle cuttings that set off a thick aroma in the hut, "Don't look at me like that _youkai _I didn't bring you here."

He turned away from the old hag, she was inconsequential, instead he lifted one heavy arm to the wound at his shoulder. He frowned as his fingertips met with a course object embedded into his skin. He brushed at the foreign item but it did not budge. He looked down disdainfully at the stitches that lined the freshly healed wound. He returned his gaze to glare at the old Miko. "Did you do this?"

She scoffed at the indicated handiwork. "I know better than to bother with such thins for your kind. No, Rin did that, and you should probably thank her, though I know you won't. With your wounds open to the summer night who knows what manner of foul beasts and demons would have come for the feast."

Sesshomaru ignored the woman's drabble as he sat up stiffly, disappointed at the sight of the red swell at his side. He should have been completely healed by now, what was going on? Was something affecting him, it couldn't be…his thoughts were interrupted by a movement at the hut's door. A young woman pushed past the bamboo screen, peering uncertainly in the door jam as her eyes met his.

His annoyance flared as the girl's mouth dropped open at the sight of him. "Pathetic." He snarled before pushing himself up off the ground. His hand reached round to the small-concealed pouch at his waste, elongated fingers prodding at the empty space. "Where is it?" he asked as the girl finally sidled into the room. The old woman stopped her incessant grinding of the mortar and looked up. "Where is what?"

Sesshomaru unsheathed one of the swords that still hung at his waste, lifting the sharpened edge up in threat. "Don't fool around with me old woman, my patience is running thin. Where is the jewel?"

He swung his blade towards the girl as she started forward, something clasped in her raised hand. Sesshomaru's eyes widened in shock as he looked down upon the cursed shikon jewel sitting neatly in her palm. His gaze returned to the girl as he studied her more closely, she seemed normal enough, if not a little straggled. Her hair was the usual dark ebony but it was cut short to fall in jagged uneven lengths to fall just short of her shoulders. On the right side there was a single braid, a red ribbon woven in amoungst the thick strands. Large eyes peeked out from underneath her messy bangs and there was a deep scar running across her cheek. She was slim and wiry, her skin darkened from over exposure to the sun and her dress was a mismatched shift that had been patched over many times and was dirty with use. The youkai was baffled, for all the world she looked like an ordinary, young human girl. So how then was the cursed shikon jewel, which had caused even him great difficulty, be sitting so neatly in her open hand?

"Ah, so you find it strange too do you?" Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed on the old woman's face, but she only laughed at his hostility. "She is definitely special, in what way I can't be sure. But she can resist the evil the that has corrupted it, moreover she seems to be healing it."

Sesshomaru looked skeptically at the girl. She seemed to him like a half-wit staring back between him and the Miko, and why hadn't she said anything yet?

He snatched the jewel from her hand, the girl flinching at his sudden movement. He rolled the shikon no tama between his fingers, closing his eyes to concentrate more closely on the jewels pulsing presence. As before the jewel's inner powers riled up against his intrusion, its warped manner an obvious impression from Naraku's long hold upon it. He snarled slightly, breaking contact with the jewel and lifting it up to stare at its smooth surface. Such a deceptive item with its cherry-pink, glistening façade. But he knew better, within broiled an immense power, once pure and raw in nature but now twisted into this demented medium that refused to offer him the secrets it held, the power he wanted. But he could feel it now; the chaos of the jewel had lessened somehow since he had held it thus, its patterns changing ever so slightly to a new order. Could it really have been from this girl's guardianship?

His perpetual frown deepened, this was not what he had planned. He held the jewel out before the girl, but all she did was stare at it, mouth slightly agape. _Half-wit._

"Take it girl." Her head shot up as he addressed her, taking the proffered jewel from him slowly with a nod. He scowled at her before turning back to the pallet, grimacing in contempt as he lowered himself onto its course surface. When had he fallen so low as to have to rely on human's hospitalities? "Leave me to rest now; I haven't yet regained my strength. And keep that jewel away from me, it thwarts my regeneration."

Without bothering to await any kind of reply he laid his head down upon the makeshift pillow and dropped into a restorative sleep.

-//-

Rin patted the mule's hide absently, letting the short hair on the animals back tickle her palm. Granny Kaede had said she would handle the explanations for when the villagers came looking for him, and it suited her fine to avoid them. It felt like her life had more to worry about now other than food and sleep, it was a strange sensation to know that someone else might actually need her.

She let her hand slip from the creatures back to retrieve the small jewel that _he_ had placed in her care, squeezing her hand in around it.

'_His name is Sesshomaru; he is a very powerful demon Rin and a merciless one at that. I'm not so sure you should be glad about having rescued him.' _ Rin frowned at the remembered words from Granny Kaede. Despite the old healers warning, Rin couldn't help but feel a glow of pride swell within her at the thought that he had entrusted the jewel, an obviously precious item, into her care. She hadn't understood what Kaede had said about her 'healing' the shikon no tama though. She could feel some of what they had spoken of about the swirl of chaos within, but it felt more to her like an immense sadness trying to weep its way out of the jewel. But was she really helping it at all? Did she have such powers?

Rin rose to her feet, brushing off her tattered skirt before heading off towards the forest, spear now in hand. She hadn't really eaten since last night and she could almost taste the cooked rabbit she had forfeited last night. She stretched her legs into a jog, enjoying the feel of the undulating forest fauna beneath her bare feet. She leapt over a fallen tree, using the momentum to leap from rock to rock, her toughened souls clapping loudly against the stony surfaces.

Barely pausing from her excited progress, Rin threw her spear with practiced precision into a thick oak before her. She used the embedded weapon to aid her as she climbed its rough surface, stepping up from spear to branch to survey her surroundings.

To the south behind her was her forest home, most parts of the north she had barely infringed upon being notoriously wolf territory. She squinted her eyes against the suns glare, noting that a way up ahead there was a river and some falls and a little east of that, much closer to her, was a nice grassy expanse of meadow, probably brimming with feral rabbits.

Destination in sight, she jumped down nimbly from her perch, retrieving her spear before heading off towards the fields at an exuberant pace. She burst through the tree line a little while later, her chest heaving after her exertions. She paused to catch her breath for a moment, unable to resist the huge smile that spread across her face. She stalked up the nearest hillock, stopping into a frozen stance midway up at a flash of brown fur towards the top. She turned to face the hare with as little movement as possible, raising her spear slowly back behind her head before letting it fly. It soared through the air at a deadly speed, but the rabbit had seen her and darted off a second too soon, as her spear embedded itself into soft earth.

She clicked her tongue at the near miss then sprinted to retrieve her weapon. She darted into the valley in pursuit of the getaway rabbit, standing upon a large boulder in stillness to await her next shot.

A rustling of grass behind her made Rin turn sharply, ears perking up to the movement. It had sounded much bigger than a rabbit, a dear perhaps. As Rin jumped down from the lip of the valley into the gulf she wandered distantly if Sesshomaru would be impressed should she return with a stag. A quick hint of brown hide brought her out of her daydream, barely catching the movement as it rounded a bend in the earth up ahead. She hefted her spear up in readiness, knowing speed to be fundamental in this hunt, and charged round the bend. Her feet skidded across the damp earth to halt her upstart, feeling slightly dumb founded as she stood facing a dead end. Around her boulders rose up fifteen to twenty feet high to effectively cut off the dried ravine into a small cul-de-sac. Rin's brow furrowed at the sight, a dear or elk could not have skirted those rocks, half of the wall was compacted earth and it was fairly steep.

A low whistle echoed from the top of the rock wall, sending a shiver of foreboding down her spine. _It couldn't be…_

She spun round to flee only to meet with two members of the wolf demon tribe. They were tall and broad of shoulder with golden lean muscles. Wolf pelts swathed their hips and their angular shrewd eyes peeked out at her hungrily. Rin gripped her spear in both hands, ready to defend when they came for her, and it didn't take them long. The wolf demon on her right lunged forward first, his clawed hands outstretched to take her. Rin swung the spear behind her back, distracting the demon enough so that when the flat of the spear came for him he was unprepared to guard against it. The sturdy wood struck him a harsh blow to the softer expanse of his chest just below his ribs. Her opponent's breath gushed out from his lungs in a great gasp and his knees buckled beneath him. Thinking her unguarded, the second foe rushed in from behind but Rin's foot lashed out to swipe just inches from his face. The surprise retaliation stilled his onslaught and Rin used the opening to thrust the butt of her spear into his exposed stomach, but she was not done just yet. She spun her spear in an arc to hit the demon still on his knees a glancing blow to the temple.

Rin knew she had been lucky to win the upper hand, they had probably expected such a small ragged girl not to pose as such a tough opponent and let their guard down, but they would not make that mistake twice. She had good dexterity and well-honed reflexes from her time alone in the wild, and she had had to face off with many opponents in her time, even rogues and bandits that were low enough to try to attack her. But these were demon warriors, and she liked not her chances against two wary wolf youkai.

She turned to run as a shaky hand shot out to clutch at her skirt. She growled down at the second demon as he spat, "You…little bitch…" Rin hit his hand away and started to flee back the way she had come. But at the issue of a second whistle four more of the wolf tribe appeared, effectively cutting off her escape route. She gritted her teeth at their triumphant smirks. _No good, I can't fight them all._

"End of the road sweetheart." A wolf demon purred, a thick red tongue coming out to lick at his chops hungrily.

Rin made her decision then, turning towards the dead end she hurled her spear with all her might. The point embedded itself into the earth of the wall about nine feet up. She sprinted past the two recovering demons, building up as much speed as she could before she hit the wall. Her feet stepped up; one, two then three as her fingers reached out to grab onto the embedded spear. She hauled her body up, grunting under the strain. After finding a secure purchase she reached down to yank her spear free, raises it up above her head and shoved it back into a spare space of earth at arms length. She didn't look back only concentrated on her hurried scramble up the wall. If she could just get to the top she could make a dash for the forest, once in there it would be much easier to lose them amoungst the dense foliage. It had taken her only a few seconds to find her purchase, but the demons recovered from their shock quickly.

Something whistled through the air behind her, Rin turned her head but not in time enough to see the sling that soared towards her, the stone connecting with her shoulder with a sickening thud. Her head bounced forward, forehead cracking against the rock she gripped.

Winded by the stone and dazed from the head injury, Rin let go of her purchase to clutch at her aching chest and struggle for breathe. She didn't realise she was falling backwards until it was too late and she fell, one arm outstretched towards the safety of the wall as she plummeted back to the ground.

She struggled simply to breath in her confusion, knowing that they were coming for her but unable to even move just yet. A hand gripped her hair and hauled Rin to her feet. She cried out in shock and pain.

"Feral mutt almost got away, hah! Can't believe she bested you two! Look at her." Rin's captor shook her by the grip on her head and she gritted her teeth against the pain, tears starting in her eyes. When she did open her eyes, her vision was blurred not just by tears, but by the small flow of blood that had wept from her head wound and poured down over her eye. Her captor sneered down at her, the tip of his gray Mohawk tickling her forehead irritably. "Hoi! Koga! Are you sure this is the one?"

A man stepped forward to the name, he was tall and bronze like the rest of them and his long black hair was pulled back into a queue at the top of his head, fury wolf tail swaying behind. He took Rin's chin in his hand and tilted her head up to look into his face, and after turning it left then right he let it fall again. "She doesn't look like anything but an ordinary girl, but I am sure that power is coming from her." Koga reached out a hand to pat down the folds of her skirt, and then her waste before his large palm began inspecting the swell of her breast.

Alerted to the unwanted touch, Rin let fly a low kick to his shins as a harsh red blush tinted her dirty cheeks. Koga leapt back out of range with a whoop, "Haha, feisty little stray cat."

The demon holding her up raised his hand as if to strike her but Koga batted him away and Rin crumpled to the ground without his support. Reflexively she lifted a hand to clutch at Sesshomaru's jewel that hung from a small pouch strung round her neck. Koga, not missing the action, bent down to seize her hand and with his other, reached in to pluck the pouch from its security down her shift. His fingers thrummed as he gripped the leather satchel, grinning triumphantly. Koga ignored Rin's pained expression as he reached in to pull the shikon jewel from its hold.

The second his fingers touched its bare surface he felt it, the well of power stored within but his cry of elation turned to horror as the twisted evil surrounding it pierced into his mind, and the physical contact burned his fingers. He dropped the jewel to shake his singed skin and watched as Rin plucked the tumbling gem from the ground, unhindered.

"Oi!"

Rin's head snapped up to his call, "Can't you feel the evil within the jewel?" he asked. Rin considered her options, it seemed useless to lie to him it gained her nothing, and so she nodded gravely in answer.

"It doesn't hurt you?" this time she responded with a quick shake of her head.

"Why not?" he continued, "You are not a demon, so how can you withstand it at all?"

Rin looked down at the jewel, a furrow creasing her brow. She gestured to the shikon jewel then herself, moving her hands to make her meaning clear. _Jewel, me, reaches._

Koga watched her movements closely then nodded. "The jewel seeks you? Why?"

Rin shrugged, _I don't know. _

The wolf demon leaned in closer to her face, searching within her eyes for something, an answer perhaps that she didn't understand. "Alright." He said, rising abruptly. "Bring her."

Rin flinched back as the demon beside her with the Mohawk drew his sword, but a rap over the head from Koga saw he re-sheathed it quickly.

"Alive you dolt!"

Rin struggled as a pair of hands gripped her shoulders and tried to haul her up off the ground. _No please, let me go! I have to return to Sesh-_ her thoughts were severed as a club connected with the back of her head and she fell forward in a faint. Koga glared at the perpetrator who only shrugged nonchalantly, "She will live."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**This is really my second fanfic, but the first one I have published so far. It's a little fast paced, almost rushed I suppose in the way you read it but hey I guess that is just the way short fanfics are huh?**

**Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing, till next time ja ne!!**


	2. Chapter 2 The Promise of a Wolf

Chapter 2 – the promise of a wolf 

Sesshomaru awoke to predawn darkness, feeling rejuvenated from his long rest. He stirred from his bed, rising up to face a frowning Kaede. "She hasn't returned." The old priestess sighed.

Sesshomaru began straightening his armor out unperturbed. "The girl?" Kaede nodded gravely, "Though I suppose I shouldn't be too worried, she is a spirited little thing and only returns when she is ready." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the obvious concern growing in the lines around the old woman's mouth. "Who is she?"

It was that question which had been bothering him since he had first seen her holding the jewel so casually. He watched as Kaede stoked the small cooking fire up, the flames licking responsively to warm the room. "Her name is Rin, or at least that is what I named her. I can't even recall her original name anymore, and I don't think she does either. She is an orphan, made so by one of your kind." She stated with an accusing stare. Sesshomaru ignored her implication and drove straight to the point, "Why can she hold the jewel uninhibited? A mere mortal as she should be driven mad by its touch yet she carries it as if it were no burden at all."

Kaede looked into the fire once more, her words seeming to be a spoken thought rather than a response to his question. "This I haven't quite come to understand. She is as you have said; a mortal but I wouldn't call her normal. She has been made different from her time alone, sometimes I wonder if she hasn't acquired a kind of sixth sense. Just little things like how she turns her head towards someone's direction before she can possibly see their approach, or she will instinctively know a dangerous plant before being told. She seems more attuned to the world around her, and has an understanding of balance. She will not take what she cannot give back; if she hunts an animal for food she will help save an injured creature later, she plants seeds from the fruits she eats and cultivates its growth, as if in repent. But she can't seem to grasp civilizations ideas of right and wrong. That mule for instance, she took it to borrow its strength to carry you here, but she can't understand that the mule actually belongs to someone else and he is the one to dictate its use. She doesn't understand ownership well, nor why people don't share and I think that is the main reason why the villagers think she is a nuisance and ridicule her. But nonetheless she has a big heart and a gentle soul…why the look of shock Sesshomaru-sama, did you think she were soft in the head because she didn't talk?"

Sesshomaru snarled at Kaede's smile. _Insolence. _"Why doesn't she speak?"

He asked instead. The answer drew the smile from the old Miko's lips. "I don't know why, she just stopped talking after she witnessed her parent's murders. She used to live in the neighboring village to this one before the attack. Most of the surviving villagers resettled here and Rin went off on her own. She returns every now and again but the villagers tend to stay away from her. It's both fortunate and unfortunate that they think of her as a half wit, it allows her to be free and be herself with her own ideas but in return she is shunned and treated poorly-"

"Woman, I didn't ask to hear about her pathetic life, all I want to know is her relation to the shikon no tama. Why can she hold it when any other is driven away by its touch?" Kaede frowned at the rebuke, "Perhaps it is not so much why she can but more why does the jewel allow her to?"

Sesshomaru's eyes widened at her statement, motioning for her to continue after a small pause. "The jewel is a fragile thing; there was even a previous Miko who claimed that the jewel had awareness. But regardless of which it is impressionable to the one who holds it in keeping. Naraku's time with it filled the jewel with evil and twisted its power. Perhaps in her hands she is able to heal it and remove the damage done."

Sesshomaru felt rage boil within him at the old woman's justification, how was it that he, elite youkai that he was, could not take the jewel into his possession but a foolish girl like her could? It was outrageous, yet even so he chose to consider Kaede's words carefully. How could he use this to his advantage? "When will the girl return?"

Kaede shrugged, "Usually I would not be worried that she were gone for the night, but with the jewel on her…I should have warned her not to stray too far, much unwanted company will be drawn to the jewel's presence."

Without further discussion, Sesshomaru headed to the door, but the old woman's voice made him pause on the threshold. "Beware Sesshomaru-sama, she is not a tool that you can simply use to your will, you have seen that she reveres you and I don't doubt you will use that to your favor, but she will change things and I am not all together convinced that the changes she will wrought are what you now seek."

With those parting omens, Sesshomaru left the hut and entered into the misty dawn to find his tool.

-//-

Pain echoed through her body as she was awoken by the jolting of her head against something hard, she tried to understand what was going on but the swaying motion was making her feel nauseous and it took her a few long moments to realise that she was actually upside down.

Rin cracked an eye open then hastily blinked it shut again. She was slung over the shoulder of a wolf demon on their way to who knows where. Rin tried not to panic at the thought that they might be taking her back for feed, but instead worried over the absence of the thong that had held the jewel safely around her neck.

How on earth had she managed to let things go so terribly wrong? It seemed so implausible that only a few days ago she had been alone drifting about the forest with little else to do but hunt and play. She had never had to look after anything in her life but herself, yet now she was laden with the responsibility of protecting this jewel and worrying over the fey demon that she had found dying in the woods. Yet for all the world she would not take her actions back. Rin felt a stirring in her heart as she promised herself that she would do everything in her power to preserve them both.

She was considering making a struggle against her captor when they came to an abrupt halt and she was dropped negligently to the ground. Thinking it her safest option, she kept her body limp in feigned unconsciousness and listened on to the conversation around her.

"Koga, what are we going to do with the girl? Can we eat her?" There was a loud slap of skin hitting skin followed by an audible yelp. "Baka! I told you already not to kill her; she is the only clue we have to unlocking the jewel."

Rin risked a peek and opened her eyes to the merest of cracks. Koga was standing a few feet away, pouch held firmly in his right hand. _I need to get it back._

A strong breeze ruffled her clothes and hair, turning the sweat that slicked her skin icy. Were they on a cliff? She turned her sliver of vision around her, eyes widening at the sight of an unguarded long blade by her feet. She shot Koga another cautious glance, but his attentions were solely focused on issuing orders to his men.

She closed her eyes once more, trying to steady her trumpeting heart. She needed to be ready, her body would probably be a bit slow once she first got up and already she could feel her injured shoulder heating up into a fierce pain. But this would be her last chance to get free.

She inched up off the ground slowly, one hand pushing her upright whilst the other slid out towards the rough sword. Her bruised muscles screamed in protest, but she urged her fingers to crawl forward. Just as her tips graced the cool surface of the hilt a shout of alarm went out. _Damn. _

She cursed silently before shoving herself violently off the ground and snatching the foreign blade up with her. She lifted the weapon with a shaking limb to point the fierce tip towards Koga's shocked face.

The surprised expression fell away into an amused smile as he watched the girls face drain of colour. "What is it that you hope to do with that sword little neko?" Rin shook her head violently to clear the dizziness from her mind, and began motioning towards him with her left hand, pointing to him and what he held and then back to herself. _You, jewel, give me._

"And if I don't?"

She gripped the blades hilt with both hands again and thrust the point towards him threateningly. Koga didn't flinch back, only smiled all the more gleefully. "So you want to fight me for it eh? Fine if you can best me in combat I will return the jewel to you. But if I win I get to keep it. And to prove just how fair a demon I am you can even use a weapon of your choice." Koga pulled free the pouch and held it aloft for her to see before throwing it to land a short distance away.

Rin watched its fall but did not move to follow instead, whilst still gripping the sword in deathly white hands, she sauntered over to retrieve a discarded staff lying a few feet away, only dropping the sword after the new weapon was securely in her hands.

Koga nodded, pleased with her compliance and retrieved his own sword from its scabbard.

Rin tried to calm her thundering heart; fear would not help her here. She snapped to alertness as Koga sprang forward, leg raised to kick. She leapt back then deflected his next punch with the staff. Koga's hands shot out to grip the staff on either side of her hands, holding it still no matter how she pulled against it. She glared up at him.

"Hah! Not bad for a stray cat." Rin blushed in embarrassment as Koga leaned in close to her, one foot kicking out to connect with his shin in retaliation. The wolf demon took the hit, using his leg to catch up hers and throw her elegantly off balance. She fell back as he jerked the pole from her grasp, holding it beside him as he laughed down upon her.

_Not over yet, _She vowed. Rin lifted herself off the ground a few inches before swiping at Koga's legs in a low kick. He abandoned the fighting staff to leap back, somersaulting show-fully before landing on solid ground again. Rin didn't give him a moment respite and made a rush at him as she retrieved the fallen staff, a move that caused her shoulder to wrench painfully.

She ignored the fire that ignited her back into a blossom of pain, instead she swung out at him madly, not letting up as he dodged her every swing. She drove him back towards the edge of the cliff but as she turned her hips to strike again he crouched down and leapt over her head, kicking her from behind to drive Rin to her knees. She felt that kick reawaken all the hurts in her body; her hand reaching over to clutch at the bruising that had begun to spread down her back. The staff rolled contemptuously off of the edge of the cliff, but she barely noticed as she labored to simply gather her strength back to her. She wiped a shaky hand over her brow, disturbing the drying blood that decorated it. She looked down at the smudge on her hand and cursed herself internally. _Dammit! I can't keep up with him. Forgive me Sesshomaru, I tried._

She gritted her teeth at the scrape of Koga's sword being returned to its sheath, unneeded. "Don't tell me it's over already? I was just-" Koga paused from his taunts as a tremble shook the plateau beneath them. As the trembling subsided, both Rin and the wolf demons began to look around to trace the cause of the disturbance.

An eerie stillness presided around the group, all straining ears and eyes before a fissure erupted to tear the earth asunder to their lefts. A great scaled body burst forth from below, bringing a shower of rock and earth debris raining down upon them.

A blood-curdling scream sounded before her and Rin's head snapped up towards the sound. A great snake demon had managed to catch an unfortunate lone wolf demon in its dripping maws. The man gave off one last desperate plea before being swallowed into the belly of the beast whole. Rin stayed frozen in fear, staring at the monstrous creature that had erupted so suddenly as the rest of the tribe began to form around the hostile creature, attacking it randomly in defense. The giant snake writhed its huge body to send more than a few wolves and men hurtling across the open space.

A crude blade flew towards Rin's crouching body, embedding itself in the earth just a few feet away. The movement snapped her out her daze and she climbed, somewhat unsteadily, to her feet just as another fissure rent the cliff side. Rin started forward towards the jewel where it lay, still wrapped securely in its pouch. She tried to ignore the death cries that issued from the battle around her, concentrating only on the spot just a short distance away. Rin's foot caught in an extruding chunk of earth and she went sprawling face first into the dirt, just a few feet short. Soil was sucked into her lungs and she began to cough and spit profusely, trying not to let tears form in her eyes as her chest began to ache from her woes. _Not yet, just a little farther. You can do it._ With determination screaming through her veins, she pushed her wary body forward, reaching out to snatch at the straps of the leather thong. She pulled it towards her, crying out as the shikon jewel fell free of its confines.

In that instant she could feel the eyes of the snake demon turning towards her, its mouth opening wide to emit a cry out of its bloody fangs.

She crawled on hands and knees, the rocks beneath her palms and legs scrapping the skin painfully until at last she reached out to grab the smooth marble like object.

Rin turned just as the demon shrieked at her in delight. "At last, at last! I have found it Naraku-sama! Give it to me now girl!" Rin held the jewel to her chest, feeling the angered thrum from within it rile against the creature. "_Give it to me!" _the creature shrieked.

Rin shook her head violently as tears began to overflow from her lashes. She felt rather than saw the snake demon lunge towards her, and somewhere in the distance she even heard Koga's voice crying out to her but she had no more strength, no last burst of adrenalin to fight off this thing. All she could do was clutch the precious jewel to her chest and weep. _Forgive me Sesshomaru Sama!_

Just as the creatures giant maw opened wide to swallow her, its breath smelling of carrion death, a green light emitted from behind it, slicing through its belly and splitting its burning flesh in two. Rin shielded her face from the blinding green light, feeling the quaking of the earth as the snake's body crashed to the ground. She lowered her arms down from their cover to stare out through the haze and into a pair of golden eyes. She watched, unable to blink, as Sesshomaru walked right up to her, swords still in hand, to tower above her. "Rin." She trembled at the sound of her name on his lips, "Can you walk?"

Rin wiped embarrassedly at her watery eyes before nodding slowly and rising to her feet, unaware she had even fallen to her knees. She held out her hand uncertainly towards him, the shikon jewel resting in her cupped palm, but Sesshomaru didn't take his eyes from her face. "Why didn't you just leave the jewel and run?"

For a moment Rin just stared at him in shock, then she set to with her hands to convey her message. _You, jewel. I, protect. I protect your jewel. _

As Sesshomaru's face remained impassive for a minute, Rin worried that perhaps she had done something wrong. But eventually he lifted one hand to close Rin's fingers over the jewel and push her closed fist back towards her chest.

"Come Rin, we are leaving."

Without questioning the command put to her, Rin stooped to retrieve a fallen spear from battle as she followed Sesshomaru's firm unyielding back over the rubble, leaning heavily on the staff for support. Even as she passed the injured wolf demons that were stilled by their shock she did not look back, instead she simply concentrated on moving her feet, one in front of the other to cover the uneven ground in Sesshomaru's wake.

Koga watched impassively as the pair made their way off, leaving the wretched body of the snake demon and carnage behind. From beside him a voice sounded. "Koga, should we go after them?" The wolf demon's leader watched the young woman in tow to the great youkai for a minute longer before turning back to his comrades. "No, we will let them be for now start transporting the wounded first. We will send back another team to retrieve the dead."

Koga hefted his injured second-in-command to his shoulders before setting a course for home. _Rin…what an interesting girl you are. I will have to keep a close eye on you._

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I always really like****d Koga's character and I know I am stealing his affections away from Kagome but I find his infatuation to be cute. Sorry it's so short a chapter, I don't know if it is really that much less in word content as the other one but it just felt shorter. Shrugs maybe this insomniatic week is just messing with my brain…and I really don't think 'insomniatic' is an actual word :S**


	3. Chapter 3 A Watery Grave

Emma Parker

Chapter 3 – A watery grave 

Jaken began his nervous pacing around the glade once more, a visible track scuffed up from his impatient feet that couldn't keep still in his master's absence. A-Un watched him from his place under the tall elm, happy to laze and let the advisor worry enough for them both. "Three days late! Sesshomaru-sama is three days late! How could this happen? Something terrible must have befallen the master to hinder his prude-ness so much…Did Naraku capture him? Is he injured somewhere…DEAD!"

Jaken stopped his pacing only to begin stabbing his small staff into the dirt nervously. "What if he is waiting injured somewhere, in need of my assistance. Perhaps even now his life lingers in the precarious balance between life and death. That's it; I will go and find him now, before it's too late. I'm coming Sesshomaru-sama!" He cried out in determination before spinning on his heel and crashing into a pristinely clothed leg. The smaller demon bounced back to lie sprawled upon the grass in shock. Sesshomaru's minion looking up at him with well worn adoration, "Sesshomaru-sama!" so elated by his master's return, Jaken missed the slow approach of feet behind them. But his shrewd bug eyes caught the movement and went round his master's shoulder to watch as a young woman emerged uncertainly from the tree line. Jaken raised his staff at the offensive intrusion, having leapt to his feet in a flurry. Rin stopped at the obvious show of hostility, biting her lip apprehensively as the small figure began advancing towards her.

"Jaken." Sesshomaru's voice was a sharp warning, which made even Rin blunder under the menace that laced his command. "She is not of any concern to you, come Rin." The girl followed Sesshomaru into the rendezvous point, trying to ignore the obvious suspicion that glossed over Jaken's bulging eyes that followed her.

Sesshomaru motioned for her to sit next to the largely scaled two-headed dragon that seemed content dozing in the twilight. He lifted twin heads to examine Rin as she shuffled closer, curious noses flaring to take in this new scent whilst lazy eyes looked to its master for approval. A slight nod from Sesshomaru saw that A-Un nuzzled Rin's front to coax her into sitting right next to him, her wearied and injured body leaning against him appreciatively.

Despite her initial fear of the beast, it didn't take long for the exhaustion of the day and night travel and toll of her injuries from battling at Kouga's den to overwhelm her and guide Rin off into a restful slumber. She had struggled to keep pace with Sesshomaru, knowing that she was slowing him down abhor-ably and wallowing in guilt over her realised hindrance. But Rin took the chance to rest without regret, falling asleep with a content smile pulling against her lips.

Sesshomaru watched distantly as A-Un curled his elongated neck around the slumbering girl to pillow her bruised body and keep her warm. He frowned at the beast's obvious lack of animosity towards sheltering a strange girl.

"My Lord who…" Jaken's curious voice turned Sesshomaru's gaze from Rin, not liking the demons insubordinate tone. Who was he to question this Sesshomaru's actions? "As I said before she is not important, I am simply allowing her to hold the Shikon jewel, for now." Jaken gaped at him, "So your mission was successful? But then why does this girl have the jewel?" Sesshomaru's annoyance at Jaken's insolence was resounded by his major desire to understand the jewel, edging his reply with cold spite. "The rumors were true it would seem, the jewel is not only malleable but bent to a twisted form from being in Naraku's possession for so long. Lesser beings succumb to its evil aura easily, but I was unable to command it at all."

Sesshomaru turned back towards Rin and Jaken's gazed followed. He watched as his master hefted a small pouch that hung snugly from around the girl's neck, fingers questing within it's folds to retrieve a small, exteriorly harmless, pink marble. Jaken gasped at the sight of the Shikon no tama glinting under the quarter moon's elucidated smile. After staring at it for a few moments more Sesshomaru threw the small treasure across into Jaken's surprise hold, not bothering to watch as the small demon's face contorted in an internal struggle with the jewel. Instead the Youkai's gaze lingered on Rin's sleeping form curled up against A-Un's hide, which cocooned her protectively. Even in the half-light of the moon he could still make out the dark bruising and scabbed cuts that tainted her skin. For some unfathomable reason her injuries annoyed him and he suddenly wished the offending marks away. It was already disconcerting enough to have this slip of a girl dogging his heels with an enthusiasm he couldn't understand, but finding that her irksome presence had already stirred foreign emotions in him was the last of many problems he wished to face.

He turned to the sound of Jaken collapsing on the ground beside him in exhaustion, jewel tumbling across the grass before him. Sesshomaru bent to retrieve the troublesome relic, then returned it to it's makeshift carry case and restrung it about Rin's neck. "B-b-but Sesshomaru-sama, the girl can't carry such a thing so close, the Aura around the Shikon jewel is too much, it would drive even the most willful mortal out of it's mind."

"She has been carrying it for almost three days and contrary to reasoning she seems unaffected by it. No, more than that, the old Miko said she believed Rin to be easing the turmoil within it." Jaken stared up at Sesshomaru, mouth agape in evident shock, before he turned to look at the sleeping girl. Rin's uneven bangs swept across her face, her features twitching innocently as the strands trembled at the force of her breathe to tickle her nose. Jaken struggled to have faith in Sesshomaru's word that this child like girl had the power to heal and hold the jewel when even his prestigious master could not.

"Let her sleep until tomorrow, we will leave on the following morning. I want her recovered before then so she doesn't slow us down." Jaken started at Sesshomaru's voice, raising a hand towards him as his master began walking away. "W-wait Sesshomaru-sama, what do I do with the girl once she wakes?"

The regal Youkai didn't bother to look back as he threw his reply over his departing shoulder, "Whatever it is one does with a strange mortal woman." 

--//--

The water lapped up against Rin's bare skin, its icy touch cooling her heated body. Despite the warmth that beat down upon her from the blooming mid-morning sun she couldn't bring herself to plunge into the river's deceptive depths, instead she wrapped her slender arms around her body as she watched the light dance off of the water's surface like a flame licking its glassy façade. It wasn't really that cold, and it was also possibly her last chance to get clean before they had to move on.

As if on queue to her thoughts, Jaken's shrill voice broke through the serene atmosphere. "Now don't take too long in there Rin, Sesshomaru-sama will be back by midday and its imperative you not hold him up any more, do you understand?" Rin frowned and made a swipe at the river's flowing face, sending a spray of droplets in rebuke at Jaken's boldness. She may have grown up wild and alone but she knew enough to realise that a male, even being a demon, should not watch a young girl bathe.

Taking the hint Jaken hobbled off towards camp with a grumbling accompaniment as Rin turned back to her task. With a decisive nod she pitched forward, a gasp escaping as her body submerged into the cold expanse before her and the simple act of diving beneath the water's surface seeming more like a submission into a new world than any kind of mundane task. She kicked her legs fiercely and swam as far through the blue underworld as she could before her aching lungs demanded she rise to refill them. As her face broke through to the air above Rin couldn't help but feel completely content with her life, despite the painful throb that her wounds gave off in the cold to remind her of her previous misadventures and the heady thrum that always emanated in her chest that marked the perpetual presence of the shikon no tama.

Taking care of the sacred jewel hadn't seemed like a regrettable responsibly; in fact when Sesshomaru had first given it over to her for protection she had been enthused at the idea of helping him so. But it had been in her possession for nearly six days now and she knew that it was slowly becoming a weight on her mind. She still could not fathom, as a whole, what her relationship to the jewel was but had endeavored to explain it to Sesshomaru last night.

He had returned to the clearing well into the true dark of night with a goaded look marring his face. Jaken had tried to bully her into retiring early but Rin was not ready for sleep, having acquired enough from sleeping in till noon. But she had also wanted to wait for Sesshomaru's return, something like fear nibbling at the doubt that he would even return at all. For in truth, there was always a shadow hugging the light of Rin's happiness, a secret fear that perhaps one day Sesshomaru would simply vanish from her side and her time with him would brink the border between dreams and a memory.

But he had drifted into the campsite with no more a disturbance as a quiet breeze passing amoungst their ranks. He had looked uneasy as he settled by the fire opposite her and when Rin met with his sleek golden eyes she knew that he had not joined her for any kind of familiarity.

"Girl, we need to discuss the matter of the jewel." He began, allowing her only a moment to prepare her thoughts. "The shikon no tama is a very powerful relic, one that I went to great lengths to obtain from a demon named Naraku. Whatever he did to the jewel in the time he had it within his possession is still affecting it now and I, nor anyone else for that matter, seem able stand the aura the jewel has adapted. Save for you." The last part he had said with a grating of reluctant teeth to form the words, but after they had left his mouth he watched the girl stationed across from him very closely. Rin nodded to his words and Sesshomaru could see in her eyes that she understood. When she made no further reaction to his words or his reluctant admission of weakness he continued, "The reason for this is unknown, even to you it would seem. What's more is that you seem to not only be holding the jewel unperturbed, but also healing the cursed aura around and within it. I am not sure if I am entirely convinced, so you are going to tell me _exactly_ what it is you do."

"But Sesshomaru-sama the girl can't spe-" Sesshomaru growled menacingly at his advisor, cutting off his next words. The demon lord turned his cold stare back onto Rin who balked under such a weighty gaze. He had to hide the smile of pleasure as he motioned for her to explain. Sesshomaru watched her closely as she took out the jewel with unsure hands and held it close to her heart, her eyes closing in concentration when he made no move to intervene.

After a few moments of complete silence a small sob formed in the girl's chest and to Sesshomaru's shock Rin began to cry; big, silent tears that slid freely down her cheeks to meet at her chin. But when she opened her eyes though he could see the sorrow flee her and Rin's face became steadily serious once more. She motioned to the jewel in her hand then to the tears that stained her cheeks. Sesshomaru watched her closely, reading the subtler movements she used to convey the true meaning of her messages. She went through the rhythm one more time before he attempted to translate out loud. "Jewel…tears…crying? The jewel is crying?" Rin nodded enthusiastically then went on without hesitation, gaining back her confidence with him. _Me, hear, tears._

"You can hear the jewel crying? Is it an actual sound or do you hear it in your head?" She considered his question a moment then patted her chest, her hands moving to thump against her left breast with a definite rhythm. "Your heart? You hear the jewel in your heart?" Sesshomaru's logic was telling him that this girl was clearly insane, he would be wise to kill her now and take the jewel back to figure it out on his own, but his body betrayed him as he said, "So what do you do to the jewel?"

Rin cupped her hands under her chin, shaking her head gently to dislodge the tears that still flowed unhindered. She caught the renegade teardrop and closed her fist around it and held it to her chest, continuing with her fragmented speech. _Tears, drown, Rin, take. _

It took a while for Sesshomaru to figure out her meaning, "You take away the jewel's tears because they are drowning it?" At the unsure note in his voice, Rin tried a different explanation. She cradled her arms and swayed them back and forth, looking down kindly into this imaginary farce. "A baby?" She nodded again, walking him through her meanings. After a few struggled minutes, Sesshomaru dawned upon the elusive meaning. "The jewel is like a baby."

Rin nearly jumped up from her seat in enthusiasm. _Baby, cry, nurse. Jewel cry, I nurse. _

"How do you do it?" To his question Rin tapped her throat, motioning up and out. "You talk to the jewel?" She shook her head whilst biting her lip, unsure of how to explain. She opened her mouth wide and began moving it slowly, though no noise was emitted, she began swaying and moving her hands as if to trace an invisible product that was spilling from her mouth. "Singing?"

She moved her hands from their movements at her mouth back to her chest, her slender fingers weaving the air and pulling something away from her chest. "You sing…sing from your heart?"

A smile of pure joy had broken out on her face at his words, pleased that at last someone was able to talk to and understand her. Jaken on the other hand had watched contemptuously from the shadows, frowning at the familiar way Sesshomaru leaned forward to 'talk' to her. Was this not his ruthless master, sitting and conversing with a softheaded girl who spoke of nothing but fantasies? If not for the jealous lump in his throat Jaken might have laughed, he looked closely at the girl whose face shone so brightly up at his Sesshomaru. She didn't seem anything special, let alone someone who could aid them, yet from what Jaken could gain it would seem she would be joining them.

As if in unison to his thoughts, Sesshomaru spoke, "I am not so sure I believe that you are healing the jewel of Naraku's influence. But for now you will hold it and come with me until I can seize control of its powers. However long it takes. Rest now, for tomorrow we leave."

Rin remembered his words and felt an uncontrollable shiver spread goose bumps across her wrinkled flesh. Frowning at the softened skin that pruned her hands and feet, she turned and headed for the shore. She scrambled up on to the bank, shaking loose the excess water that slicked her skin. She didn't like the idea of putting on her clothes over damp skin but neither did she want Jaken to return to fetch her while she was still naked to the thick summer air. She struggled to pull her resisting shift back on before bending to replace the jewel to its customary position around her neck. Perhaps if she hadn't been focusing so much of her attentions to adjusting the straps of the leather throng she might have heard the soft padding of feet upon yielding grass before it was too late, but as it were she turned just in time as three sets of meaty palms came out to grab a hold of her. Their palms stank of sweat and beasts' hide as they clamped down forcefully upon her nose and mouth to silence her, sending a desperation out to her struggles that only availed her rougher handling. She barely got a look at her group of captors before they had wrapped a cloth about her eyes and bound her hands and feet. There was a small crowd of them, both men and women dressed in laborers clothes with aprons and pitch forks for adornment, some wore faces of regret whilst others wore determined frowns but there was little else to absorb before Rin's world was plunged into darkness and rough hands worked to drag her along with them. One of the last things she remembered was a woman's voice sounding to her right, distraught and high pitched in her angst, "Are you sure we should be doing this, we don't even know who she is!" A deep voice replied to the woman's pleas, and judging by how close it sounded it probably belonged to one of the men who held her firm. "Would you rather it was this drifter or one your pretty daughters that we offered to the Gods?" When no reply came Rin felt their pace quicken as if some reason might present itself to their insecurity should they not make haste. A horrible twisting of fear coiled itself within her as she wandered over what it was that she was required for as an offering.

--//--

"Rin!" Jaken's small voice echoed down the now deserted riverbank. "Rin!" The squat demon twisted his hands around his staff apprehensively. "Where in the world has that girl gone to, Sesshomaru-sama will have my hide if she goes missing!" he had searched up and down the river's edge and found only her spear and water skin, abandoned by the water's edge where he had last seen her bathing. Here he had called and called but found no reply. Sesshomaru was indeed going to have his hide.

As if summoned by his thoughts unwontedly, Sesshomaru drifted up beside Jaken who began gripping his staff with a death like adamancy. He watched Sesshomaru fearfully as the demon lord eyed the girl's discarded possessions then the Rin-less bank around them. When his master's cold eyes returned back to his, Jaken lost his nerve. "I am so sorry Sesshomaru-sama, forgive me I told her not to go far but she kept insisting on coming here to bathe and she wouldn't allow me anywhere near the river's edge to keep watch, she was only here alone for a short time and I didn't take that long to-"

"So she is gone then." Sesshomaru's deep voice cut through the long-winded account and Jaken felt his blood turn to ice. It was a statement of his failure not a question, yet Jaken felt compelled to report. "I believe she was taken Sesshomaru-sama, up ahead there a few scuff marks in the earth, possible signs of a struggle…"

Sesshomaru, ignoring the rest of Jaken's words, stepped forward to the place his minion had indicated. There were indeed signs of a struggle here, deep indentures that curved down deeply before steadily becoming shallower, probably a heel dug in a futile resistance. He leaned down on all fours, drawing in a large breath through his nose to gather up the scent of the earth and all it held there. The tang of crushed grass overpowered his delicate senses, but beneath it was something more. The sickening smell of sweat and human filth and the metallic taste of blood, but within those he found it, the scent he was searching for; her scent. The smell of wet earth after the rain and the rough scent of willow bark, yes she had been here and with the scent of her blood filling his nostrils he was off, swift feet barely whispering upon the ground as they carried him hastily on the scent trail. He was mildly aware of Jaken's pained steps following him, "Jaken, go back and retrieve A-Un. He should be able to follow my trail." With that he quickened his pace, leaving the humble Jaken bemused in his wake.

--//--

The cold seeped in through Rin's skin, making her bones ache. She rubbed her chilled hands together, ignoring the swelling red of her knuckles. She had been banging on the cold walls of her prison for a while but had only achieved sore hands from her efforts.

The villagers had lowered her down into this shaft for what seemed like hours ago. The cogs from the pulley had groaned in protest against having to lower the cage with Rin inside down to such depths, and with each halting drop she had felt the air around her growing colder and colder.

Through the small slit of the barred door Rin could see out from her barren prison, but the bleak view outside was not much better. The deep cave she had been dropped into was dark with only the hint of a high ceiling above hidden in the shadows. She could hear running water in the distance, echoing off of the stonewalls but otherwise only silence had welcomed her stay. She sighed in frustration before sinking down onto the floor, her legs tucked up under her chin. _I guess all I can do is wait…_

For a while she dozed, her eyes drooping shut to allow her a moment of respite. But she snapped to attention at the sound of rusty hinges swinging. The door that had kept her shut up tight was edging open, ever so slowly, and Rin watched tensely to discover who was on the other side. She edged forward as the door swung fully open, the doorframe empty. A frown furrowed her brow as she exited out into the empty cavern, there was no one there, nor was there any sign or sound to indicate there had been.

But how had the door opened? Had it simply opened on its own? No, impossible. She had beat against the door with all her might and it hadn't budged. A shiver ran down her spine and brought Rin back to her surroundings as she contemplated her options; forwards or back?

In the end the lapping sounds of water decided for her, she needed to get back to the river's edge where she had been abducted, so it seemed logical to follow the water line and she had a pessimistic feeling that going backwards would lead her to the villagers and she wanted to avoid that at all costs, lest they try to lock her up again. The reason behind her initial capture was too much of a mystery to risk trying again. She started off at a jog, coupling her haste with the need to get herself warm.

After a few minutes of jogging the walls were still a perpetual expanse of gloomy, damp rock and Rin found herself wishing for nothing more than sunlight streaming down on her face. When even the shadows seemed to threaten her, she closed her eyes to their never-ending presence and imagined the cold stone falling away into grassy hills. She was no stranger to frequenting caves yet the idea of being trapped underground seemed to suffocate her senses, again and again she brought the idea of an open sky to her mind holding onto that feeling of infinity that she got whenever she observed the seemingly perpetual expanse of sky.

With her legs pounding urgently along, Rin missed the sudden expanse of water that rose up to meet her, feet plunging into shallow water. She yelped in surprise before stumbling to her knees and soaking the bottom of her shift. She stood up on shaky legs, unsure of how to greet the scene before her. A stone path was sunk into the water, about two feet deep in submersion, the disappearing trail leading up into a dilapidated stone shrine, broken shingles had fallen from the roof and moss lined the cracks that marred the stairs and temple floor. It was a collectively dark and grimy set, save for the strange object in the center. Upon the broken pier sat a giant, polished marble statue. Rin had ever been more curious than wise, and as her steps brought her closer to the large stone monstrosity she realised that the statue was a big fat toad, its round belly bulging out comically, little arms reaching around at a ridiculous attempt to hug its girth. She looked at the greedy grin on his face and shivered, the terribly detailed eyes held such malice that she wandered briefly who would carve such a thing.

For a moment she drew her eyes away from the monument and looked about the ravine but it was effectively cut off, tall rock walls only leading up to that familiar dark patch where the roof might be. The only way out was to go back. She stood still in the cold of the reservoir, not even sure what she should do now. Without a path for her feet to follow she began to fall into despair. What was she going to do? She couldn't go back, what if those villagers were waiting for her? What did they even want? They sent her down here to meet with a God but all that was here was this poor excuse for a shrine. Out of reflex she lifted her pale fingers to caress the stone that hung securely around her neck, closing her eyes the better to think. In the silence that ensued a noise came to her, it was slight but it was there; the soft pounding of feet upon stone and then a little bit louder, a gruff voice was callig out…was that someone calling her name? Rin's eyes flew open in sudden hope, _Sesshomaru-sama!_

Just as Rin turned away from the forgotten ruins she caught a shimmer of light out of the corner of her vision. She turned back towards the great stone creature, curious to find that there was a shimmer of reflected water that danced across its formidable stomach, a beautiful blue that lapped across the stone in waves yet no light pierced the gloomy ravine. With tentative fingers she reached out to touch the cold stone surface, hesitating only for a moment and smiling in surprise when the light moved across her own skin like a shadow. But the smile was quickly stolen away from her face as her fingers began to sink into the stone as if it were no more substantial than water, sinking into the cold void within. Rin went to take a step back but it was too late, the now animated statue lifted up his thin amphibious arms to shove her bodily into him. Like her hands, her body simply fell right through into the depths beyond.

Within the toad she felt weightless and it took her a moment to realise that she was actually suspended in water. She flailed her arms about, her hands and legs connecting with the walls of the toads stomach.

_**Don't struggle little one, it will only make your demise all the more swifter.**_ A voice chuckled. Rin's eyes flew open to take in the distorted underwater view. The illusion of stone melted away and Rin found herself looking out of the toad's translucent body, to the spot where she had stood in the ravine's temple seeming only a few steps away.

**Do you see now girl? You are trapped within my belly and I guarantee you that those little fist of yours wont break through. I am going to devour you child and that little jewel of yours along too.** Where is that voice coming from? **Ha ha ha, can't you feel me girl? I am all around you and more! I am within you and soon we will be one and I will take that jewel's power and set myself free from this stone curse! Don't worry child, your death wont be too painful and soon you will be a part of something so much more powerful.**

Rin watched in horror as one of the toads arms that snugged his bulging belly began to caress his stomach in enthusiasm as if anticipating a gaudy feast. A fiery panic over took Rin but it was soon doused at the sight of silver strands beyond her watery grave. Hope widened her eyes as Sesshomaru paced along the very neglected stones steps that she herself had climbed but a moment before. His golden eyes glanced at the toad statue and seemed to stare straight into hers, but then they passed over unenthusiastically to survey the rest of the ravine.

He…he can't see me? 

The toad's voice chuckled within her mind, _**that's right the binding spell the monk placed upon me all those years ago can even prevent great youkai from seeing the truth, and soon, after I eat you, he will be the next to join me!**_

In desperation Rin lunged her body upon the barrier that held her within, her feet kicking out viciously against the glassy wall and her fist echoing the resounding panic. Her mouth opened to scream but the sound was swallowed up within the water, only bubbles issued from her mouth and noise to denote her anguished cry. But despite her pained struggles Sesshomaru's gaze never returned to hers. She felt fear grip at her insides as he turned away, golden eyes passing over her watery prison unknowingly. She clutched at her aching chest, her lungs becoming tight with lack of air. Her fingers brushed against the jewel and it hummed into life at her touch, somehow relieving itself from the satchel's safety to join her within water.

_**What! What is this?**_

Rin took hold of the jewel and clutched it tightly in her hands, sending out a silent prayer to the shikon no tama.

Please, please help him to find me! 

--//--

Sesshomaru sighed indignantly. This was it, the shrine the villagers had spoken of but Rin was not here as she should be, the cage had been empty and so too was this shrine. He could still smell the blood of the villagers on his hands. _Perhaps I am too late and she has already been devoured by this supposed God._ This thought displeased him, more than Sesshomaru could find justification for. His thoughts seemed not to have gone straight to the loss of the jewel, which surprised him. He chose to ignore this strange realisation, giving the empty cavern with its run down shrine one last glance before moving off back the way he had come.

He had only gotten a few steps when he felt it, the flaring of power from the jewel. He spun on his heel to face the statue once more in shock. The illusion spun by the curse dissolving before his eyes to reveal a very real demon toad with a trapped Rin within. In his moment of shock, all Sesshomaru could do was stare at the monstrously swollen belly, its watery innards keeping the object of his searches suspended like a floating otherworld creature, dark hair fanning out in an inky cloud about her head. Even the light from the jewel vested an eerie magenta glow about her lithe body.

As Rin's struggles became weaker Sesshomaru snapped into sudden action, lashing out with his poison whip to slash directly across the demon's belly. The toad just trembled in mockery and the last of Rin's oxygen expelled from her lungs in a bubbling issue from her lips, the jewel floating from her limp hand.

Infuriated, Sesshomaru drew his sword viciously, gripping the hilt firmly in both hands before swinging the deadly blade towards the demon. The tip ripped through the previously unyielding surface and spilt the gutted contents onto the temple floor. Sesshomaru was only dimly aware of Rin's prone body being carried out in a gush with the liquid as he swung his sword again, this time taking the toad's head clean off. He sheathed his sword without flinching back from the hideous death cry of the demon, and then bent down to retrieve the still girl curled up at his feet. Her skin was icy to the touch so he clutched her closer to him, feeling shocked by the strange sensation that coursed through him at the feeling of her soaked body pressed up so close to his and the marvel at how loudly her heart beat against his own chest.

At the opening of the main tunnel he felt her small body stir in his arms. She gave out a perilous cough before opening her dampened lashes. He fought to keep his face blank as her small hands clutched at his shirtfront childishly and as wet strands of hair clung to his neck at her rousing head. When it seemed like she might settle back into a restive state, Rin suddenly began struggling against him.

Annoyed at her sudden resistance, Sesshomaru put her down abruptly; making her unsteady legs stumble beneath her. She began motioning frantically back towards the cave before setting off at a quick run. Frowning at her erratic manner, Sesshomaru made to follow at a slightly more sedated pace.

He re-entered the reservoir to find her bent over the spot where he had split the demon frog open, and as he climbed the steps to stand beside his sopping follower he was surprised to find her hand reaching out to retrieve a small pink jewel.

He had forgotten all about the cursed shikon no tama.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

'bout time it was updated….that's all I can think to say, this week has just sucked my brain power dry 0.o

**In the next chapter I really hope to focus a little more on both Rin and Sesshomaru's emotions towards their new found camaraderie, but as always all suggestions and criticism is more than welcome because it really does help.**

**Ja ne**


	4. Chapter 4 The Smell of Blood

Chapter 4 – The Smell of Blood

She was going to die. That was the only fractured thought Rin's tangled mind could hold on to right now, that horrible feeling rose up in her stomach, running along the ridge of her sternum and splicing a hot white flare through her brain that screamed at her to make it stop. But she couldn't, instead she gripped tighter upon the boiled leather of the harness and pressed her body ever closer into the scaled neck of A-Un, as if she could force her shaking body to meld with the beast and become one. She was not born to fly.

"Rin!!" Came Jaken's high-pitched wail, just piercing through the winds roar. She didn't dare turn back to face him though, to do so was to open her eyes and accept the fact that she was fifty feet in the air riding on the back of demon with naught to ensure her safety but her own white knuckled grip on the saddle's harness. "Relax Rin! You are not in danger, A-Un would never let you fall and you huddling on his back like a scared mouse is making him nervous!"

Guilt made her eyes edge open as she took Jaken's words to heart. When she concentrated she could feel the line of tension that ran through the great beasts shoulder making his movements stiff and jerky. Could that really be from her? She tried catching A-Un's eye but both his heads were facing forward in avid concentration. Jaken was right, this whole time A-Un had taken care of her so what right did she have not trust him now?

With a bout of courage she had to muster together desperately, Rin slowly began to rise. Her arms were still stiff rods that connected her to the saddle but she managed to edge up slowly until she was sitting upright in her seat. She tried to ignore the unfamiliar sensation of air whistling through her ears and nose or how the ground seemed to rush past her in an endless stream of mottled landscape, a great smudge of existence that was so far from her that it seemed not to relate to her reality at all. Instead she concentrated on Jaken's voice just behind her. "That's good Rin, very good. Turn your knees into the saddle for extra purchase and slide your bottom back till it hits that groove in the seat."

She did as she was told, tightening her calf and legs to rest along the length of the saddle and moved her backside into the well worn groove, the hump of raised leather stopping her from slipping back any further. Her dangling feet felt the soft material of the stirrups and she managed to slip her small feet in without too much difficulty from the buffeting wind.

She could almost visibly see the change of A-Un's body to match her confident posture, before she had feared that if she were not as close as she could possibly be to him that his flight would simply see her thrown from his back but it was not so. She could feel it within them, within the contact of their bodies; it was the center of their balance.

A-Un dipped suddenly and Rin's body, though startled, followed his movements instinctively and she leant in towards him to keep their center stable. Again she could hear the praise from the small demon perched behind her. "Well done Rin that is much better, if you resist A-Un it makes him nervous. He will fly much smoother now and you won't be as uneasy. It gets better with time just relax."

True to his words, after a bit longer sitting upright Rin began to feel less afraid even partially enjoying the surreal feeling of carving through the air as if she were some feather crested bird.

She turned her head triumphantly towards Sesshomaru who flew along beside them, a grin of pure elation beaming out assuredly towards him. She knew he wouldn't respond to her newfound enthusiasm, his stern golden eyes simply passed over her briefly with a small nod of approval the only sign he took any kind of concern with her actions. But it was more than enough for Rin.

She didn't want him to faun over her, didn't want him to smother her with praise or raise her up to any kind of affectionate pedestal. He was a powerful demon, a great youkai with more regal, honour and authority than she would ever be able to command; they were not even to be coupled in the same class. This knowledge did not anger or upset her, it only enlightened Rin's regard for him and made her all the more thankful that he had even bothered to allow her to follow him. She was truly in awe of her master.

But awe and regard were not the beginning and end of what she felt for him, truly her own heart felt confused at the emotions she held for Sesshomaru. He was not particularly kind or polite, just as none of the other villagers had been towards her. Yet all the same she sprung to his command and hired herself out to him as jewel protector without hesitation.

She had known it the second he had told her to hold the jewel for him, no even earlier. Rin had known in her heart the moment her eyes had met with silver hair and golden iris', had accepted it the second she took a step forward to aid him and ensure his safety. The act of his salvation had been the true beginning of her commitment; it could have even been in that exact moment that she had wilfully forfeited her claim on childhood in order to become a woman.

Rin closed her eyes against the harsh wind for a moment and even risked taking one hand off of the saddle to reach up and enclose the shikon no tama in the flesh of her palm. The jewel beat loudly in response to her attention and for a split second she fought the urge to tear the thing from its binding around her neck and throw it out to the wind. But the moment of dissidence subsided quickly and if not for the lingering taint of pessimism in her heart she might have thought the urge had never even come to her at all.

It was without too much relief that she braced herself for landing at Sesshomaru's signal. Her stomach still lifted when the last of the upward swell caused A-Un's body to shake a touch but she didn't feel the urge to make any kind of inappropriate sound at the sensation.

Sesshomaru landed neatly beside her, thin silver brows pointed down to furrow his brow in a scowl. He raised a hand towards Rin and Jaken for silence before closing his eyes in concentration. He couldn't pick up its scent just yet but he could feel it coming towards them at the same pace, evidently unperturbed by their landing. "Sesshomaru-sama--"

"We are being followed." He answered sullenly to Jaken's questing voice. Instantly the small toad demon sprang into alertness, raising his staff and stepping diligently in front of Rin who sat still in shock. Sesshomaru like wise drew his weapon, Tokijin sliding out of its sheath with barely a whisper of recognition.

He could smell it now, an acrid scent that made his nose twist in distaste; his heavy footfalls were pounding upon the ground to rumble the earth beneath them. Sesshomaru slid his left foot backwards into a ready stance before sending a quick warning to his companions who stood poised but a few meters away, "Stay back. This isn't a common demon like last time."

The words had barely left Sesshomaru's lips before the great hulking beast came bursting through the tree line, tearing trunks and branches asunder in his mad rush and littering the ground with their shredded debris. At the sight of the awaiting youkai the beast let out a blood curdling call. "Sesshomaru! What a surprise to find you have stopped running. Come, return the jewel and I will let you leave here with your head still placed firmly upon your shoulders."

The fell beast stood ten foot tall, his long taloned fingers unfurling to click the knuckle joints in unison with an arthritic crackling. Rin looked on at the beastly horns that protruded from his stretched skull where row upon row of sharp-yellowed fangs dripped down menacingly from his grinning maw. _Oh God what a frightening beast._

To her horror his red slitted eyes turned towards her and he grinned maliciously as if to proclaim the truth to her thoughts.

It was in that moment that Sesshomaru struck out at the demon with his poisoned whip but the larger demon brushed it away with a single swipe from his massive arm. _Perhaps he is more perceptive than I thought_.

"How unlike you to underestimate your opponent, Sesshomaru-_sama!_" His mocking tone brought with it the stench of a carrion breath that caused the small hairs on the back of Sesshomaru's neck to rise. _It's as if…_

"I can read your mind? Ha-ha! Do not feel besmirched oh great Lord of the Western lands for your defeat will at least be at the hands of one worthy. I, Goshinki the mind reader, born out of Naraku's own blood to defeat you shall make your death an honourable one!"

Sesshomaru allowed a moment of shock to keep him still, of all the things he had been expecting from this new pursuer that had not been one of them. Was Naraku becoming so desperate to get the jewel back? Was time so essential?

Goshinki's great body lunged forward suddenly with surprising speed, a deadly claw lashing out to catch the unprepared Sesshomaru a glancing blow. His claws ripped deep into the demon lords left arm, throwing him back to crash into the wide trunk of a forest elm. He grunted in surprise at the force of the impact, cursing his foolishness for having left himself open in the first place. With a feigned effort Sesshomaru lingered in rising from his position. _How do you defeat an enemy that knows your thoughts and therefore can predict your movements?_

"You can't." came the gruff reply from his foe. Sesshomaru's lip twitched in frustration at Goshinki's insolence but managed to keep his mind relatively blank of thought, but Naraku's beast laughed over the emanated malice. "Come! Where is your infamous fighting spirit oh Lord?"

Sesshomaru leapt towards the demon, slashing out with Tokijin viciously but Goshinki parried his every sword swipe, knowing where the blades deadly edge would fall and deflecting it with ease. The demon's great hulking body danced back on surprisingly nimble feet, taking him further and further out of Sesshomaru's reach until Goshinki had formed enough of a gap between them to mount his own offensive.

He ducked his great purple head forward and charged at his foe like a bull. With little else to do in the time he had, Sesshomaru held his sword forward in a defensive stance and braced himself as Goshinki's full weight was thrown against the upheld blade.

Sesshomaru dug his heels into the earth but the force pushed him back nonetheless, two deep trenches tearing into the soft soil until his feet stopped sliding back in equal force. Goshinki's arms snaked out to grip Sesshomaru by the shoulders and tear into his flesh as his nails dug in for purchase.

Sesshomaru was lifted bodily into the air and Goshinki opened his mouth wide in anticipation, but before either could act their one on one battle was interrupted. Rin's spear whistled through the air, its mark remaining true as it lead its deadly point closer and closer to Goshinki's exposed ribs. The larger demon forfeited a hold on his prey to swipe angrily at the offensive projectile easily before it became a serious threat to him, but it was in this opening that Sesshomaru struck back. The edge of Tokijin sliced a deep wound up from the demon's chest until it carved a crimson path all the way to his bulky shoulder.

With a howl of outrage and pain Goshinki threw Sesshomaru out of his hold to clutch at the wound instead while Sesshomaru regained his footing on the ground a few feet from Rin. If he had wanted to speak with the girl Goshinki gave him no time to do so as he charged wildly again, this time his pointed horns aiming for a previously inconspicuous young woman.

Enraged by the demon's boldness Sesshomaru spun on his heel towards the closing confrontation, his harried movements only just bringing him into range before it was too late. With little care for the person he was protecting, Sesshomaru shoved Rin violently away as he raised his sword to meet the charging foe with fury burning within his eyes. Goshinki only had time to widen his eyes in shock at the sudden change in the strategic structure of Sesshomaru's thought patterns before he was upon him. A pale slender hand stretched out to meet Goshinki's chest and he was only mutely aware of Sesshomaru's long poisoned nails tearing into the flesh of his right breast before Tokijin's edge carved through the air with impossible speed to slice open the purple flesh of his belly. He was thrust backward violently, clawed nails not failing to tear at muscle and bone as the hand was torn free from his chest.

Goshinki spent a desperate few seconds trying hopelessly to hold his stomach together before raising hateful, incredulous eyes up to meet with Sesshomaru's cold gaze. "You…you couldn't have! How could your body move faster than your thoughts? You bastard, what have you done!" Goshinki screamed desperately and watched with a knowing dread as Sesshomaru's unhurried steps brought him to within lunging distance of the bleeding mess of his body.

Sesshomaru did not bother to move swiftly but neither did he linger and prolong the demon's suffering unnecessarily. Instead he raised the sword calmly and narrowed cold golden eyes at the dying incarnation. "You fool; you thought you were dealing with an _average_ demon. But you will not live beyond that mistake."

Without too much emphasis Tokijin swung down fiercely for the final stroke, its silver edge singing briefly before it severed Goshinki's head efficiently. The red glow of the demons anguished eyes flared brilliantly and the lifeblood that marred Tokijin flared brightly in unison. Sesshomaru frowned at the transferred glow, already feeling the blade soaking up the demon's dying hatred and strengthening its edge.

But even as he lifted it for a closer inspection the strange apparition had died down until the usual silver surface gleamed back at him consistently.

--//--

Rin stared listlessly out at the pre-dawn light as she clutched at her throbbing abdomen, her whole body curling in more defensively around its aching frame. She had been trying to sleep for a while now but the cramps that had assailed her since the attack made sleeping an impossible task.

She knew he hadn't meant to throw her back so hard; it had been an act made in her defence but even so when her body had hit that tree she had winced with more than just pain. And even now, hours later, she still ached with the resonance of the blow. Had she really been so seriously injured?

She reached out a shaky hand and pushed her prone body up from the wet grass that had been crushed beneath her, shivering as the wind blew against the sweat that lined her skin. She ignored the discomfort and rose to her feet, if not a little shaky, and began to straighten out her shift in defiance.

She had no time for this, Sesshomaru would be returning at dawn and as always they would depart as the first light was breaking. She had little hope to convince her that their routine would be anything else, and with only a short time before dawn she didn't have long to muster her strength. She had sustained worse injuries before and she would be damned if she were to shame herself now in front of Sesshomaru over such a trifle injury. Pain or no she was determined she would ride A-Un without complaint. As she bent to retrieve her spear from the ground she felt something slick against her leg. She ignored the sensation, putting it down as the accumulation of morning dew soaking her and swiped at its wet residue.

A-Un raised his head curiously as she approached his drowsy form, the beast's grey tongue snaking out and licking at the air tentatively as he snorted derisively. Rin halted as he shook his great twin heads in discomfort and reached out a hand to stroke his raised hackles. She cooed soothingly under her breath but still his body was rigid, was he reacting unfavourably to her own discomfort?

Rin tried to straighten her body and smile but the constant pain made her attempts at a helpful grin more of grimace. If she had had the voice she would have told him everything was all right but as it was all she could do was try to calm him through touch. She moved her hand up the beast's neck on the path to his ears but froze midway in shock. Rin removed her hand from the scaled neck and brought it closer to her face. There was a dark substance splotching her skin and as she peered through the gloom of dawn she finally recognised what it was; blood.

For a moment she stood, shocked into stillness, only staring at the stains on her hands before she dropped her eyes to frantically survey around her. There was no blood on A-Un but the grass beneath her showed traces. She began to pat down her body, searching her chest and abdomen until at last her hands traced across her bloodied legs. A thick stream of crimson turned to shadow in the pale light coated her right leg to the knee and it stained the bottom of her shift. There was so much of it and it was simply pouring straight out from her and she hadn't even noticed.

She knew people could bleed internally, Kaede had treated many and most did not live too long. Had it been from her fall? Was the build up blood so much that it now bled straight out her unhindered?

Rin began to panic, her chest rising and falling heavily as she stared ominously at her soaked hands. There was too much. In the back of her mind her thoughts noted dutifully that she truly had never seen so much blood at once without knowing that that person was going to die.

--//--

Sesshomaru re-sheathed Tokijin absently as the snake demon fell writhing to the forest floor, the two halves of its body shuddering briefly before its corpse disintegrated and its being was no more. His patrols had gone well enough but he grew weary of this game, it was close enough to dawn now for them to move on without too much fuss.

As his footsteps lead him closer to camp Sesshomaru's mind wandered back to the dilemma of the jewel.

He no longer doubted Rin's strange ability to calm the jewel's rage. Without even needing the medium of touch he could feel its chaos wane slowly with each passing day that it remained in her possession. But would it be enough for him to seize control of it? Or was the jewel being programmed to the user, so to speak, as it had been with Naraku?

His thoughts were interrupted as a familiar scent itched his senses. It was a sharp metallic tang but with it, it carried another aroma that he had come to know well. _Rin! _It was Rin's blood.

Sesshomaru's head shot up in alarm as his swift feet moved to cover up the distance in leaps and bounds. The closer he moved towards camp the stronger the scent became until at last he broke through the last line of trees and the strong scent of blood nearly overpowered him.

His eyes darted around the camp until at last he spotted her, a small sleeping form just a few meters from the agitated A-Un. The allusion of sleep was broken as Sesshomaru came closer to the girl; small shudders rocked her small frame as she lay huddled pathetically in a small pool of her own blood.

At the sound of his footsteps Rin's eyes cracked open and she turned a tear stained face towards his. Sesshomaru's steps faltered at the anguish he witnessed within her tear soaked eyes and the sudden overwhelming want to kneel down beside her, to stroke her head and tell her it was alright nearly defeated him. What was this girl doing to him?

"Sesshomaru- sama!" Jaken's shrill cry broke the demon lord from his trance and he turned to face his advisor with demanding eyes. "Jaken, what happened here?"

The small toad demon quailed under his reproachful stare but managed to summon the wits to speak. "S-sesshomaru-sama, something has happened to Rin!"

"I can see that." Sesshomaru growled. "But _what_ happened, Jaken? How could you allow Rin to be injured whilst under your care?"

Jaken's eyes were bulging from his head in fear as he gripped the forgotten water skin to his chest like armour. "I-I-I don't know S-sesshomaru-sama, when I awoke she was…she was already like this. I-"

His next words were cut off as Sesshomaru stepped forward, swifter than the eye could trace, to clutch Jaken around the neck aggressively and raise the short demon to his own eye level. He could feel the blood draining from Jaken's face beneath his fingers as the little demon became the soul target of his rage.

"You have betrayed me Jaken, with your stupidity and nearly cost me something valuable. If she dies then your life is forfeit."

Jaken made to speak but the grip around his neck choked off any protest he might have voiced. As Sesshomaru's stronghold tightened, a small hand reached out from behind him to grip the hem of his robe. He turned, furious at the interruption, to find Rin staring up at him with anguish and pain contorting her features. He felt his resolve weaken as the grip she held to him tightened ever so slightly in a silent plea.

Disgusted with his own weakness he flung the gargling Jaken to the ground with a warning glare that erected death in the little demon's mind. Turning back to Rin he deigned himself to kneel beside her, the grip on his hem still tight.

"Where are you hurt Rin?" He could feel the shiver run through her hand at the demand in his voice. She squeezed her eyes shut as if the better to concentrate then opened them again to motion at her abdomen. Sesshomaru didn't need to bother with probing to know that the spot she had indicated held no flesh wounds. He also noted dutifully, and with a bit of chagrin, that the source of the blood seemed to be flowing _out_ of her.

Frown planted sternly on his lips he looked back into her face. "Rin does the hurt come from inside?" The girl nodded.

Sesshomaru cursed under his breath at the inconvenience. He knew very little about the human anatomy and how it works other than that their bodies were fragile which made them easy prey. He had no idea what was wrong with her and judging from the fear in her eyes, neither did Rin.

He considered what his options were. She seemed to be in pain and judging from the flow of blood perpetual, it was quit likely she was dying. Neither he nor Jaken had the knowledge to deal with this kind of injury and Rin was in no state to mend it herself. He needed a human to heal the human hurt, but Kaede was days behind them, in direct line of their pursuers no less. No, she was in no position to serve them. But there was another option he had left, a place he might take her to fix this problem though he loathed to return there.

A low moan sounded in Rin's throat as a spasm overcame her and she released her grip on his robe to clutch futilely at her stomach instead. That small action decided it, despite his distaste for the destination he had no where else to take her and the jewel was at risk without her here to heal it.

"Jaken!" he barked. The toad demon stood erect at the command, "Yes Sesshomaru-sama!"

"We are taking Rin somewhere she might find service for this injury, gather her things and prepare A-Un."

As Jaken scrambled to do his bidding Sesshomaru took up Rin's cloak and threw it over her body before bundling her awkwardly into his arms, he loathed touching her as she was but there was no choice and judging by her blood flow little time either.

He sat her on A-Un's saddle, ignoring the wince she made at the contact. "Hold tight Rin." He commanded as he vaulted up behind her. With one arm clutched around her waist to prevent her falling, the other reached out to seize the great beast's reins.

Without bothering to check that Jaken was secure, Sesshomaru flicked the reins and directed A-Un skyward.

Rin shrunk back towards him at the sudden lift that swelled around them and despite everything his desire to push her away from him was minimal. How easily this girl had wrought such changes upon him almost sickened Sesshomaru. The great Taiyoukai that he was reduced to accepting help from a mere human, and a female child at no less. He told himself the strange feelings that contorted him were merely a concern for the perseveration of the shikon no tama and nothing more. But within him the truth sparked quietly and turned his reasoning to turmoil, she had slipped into their regime with barely a ripple of disturbance, as if she had always been there. But what was worse was his acceptance of her place behind him. To not hear the clumsy pattering of her feet behind him felt odd, the rests they invoked through their travels to accommodate her no longer felt like a delay but a necessity, her silent profile thrown into sharp effect by the fire's they now stoked at night was a constant. She had become a working part of his life and his acceptance of this change evoked fear in him.

Yes a fear, he was afraid of what Rin was doing to alter his life. Their situation now was only more evidence against him that he was growing weak. After all was it not for her sake that they returned now?

It was strange; he had vowed never to go back there until the end of his days. Yet here he was journeying towards that loathed place for the sake of a mere human. Sesshomaru wondered briefly what it was his father would have to say to that when he arrived home.

--//--


	5. Chapter 5 Family Reunion

Emma Parker

**Chapter 5 – Family Reunion**

The castle loomed up into view at a lazy distance, the hint of stone washed towers and parapets peaking out from the green landscape made the castle Saigoku look like a fat stone toad hiding in amongst the foliage.

Sesshomaru considered for a moment the option to turn back. Now would be the time before his father's scouts were to mark his approach. It would be simple enough to cloak their entourage and simply venture round his fathers lands and carry on as if the thought to return had never breached his mind.

But no, that was not truly an option for them. Not if he wanted his plans rectified.

Rin hadn't made much movement since they had departed, save for a couple of convulsions, and she bled perpetually. If he wanted Rin to heal he had to seek proper aid. But did he really want the girl to survive?

Considering the current situation it seemed more reasonable to Sesshomaru to leave her behind for she was both an enigma and a liability. His constant need to protect her put himself in physical danger, and the allowances he had to compromise for her sake were costing him time and effort.

He was not entirely convinced that he could not find another way to master the jewel without the need to have her with him and he hadn't even added the emotion factors to the equation yet. Whatever it was that Rin was doing to him, Sesshomaru feared it would not end to his approval. He would be wise to discard her now before she caused him more grief.

But he didn't, he hadn't. Sesshomaru's grip was still firm around her waste and his destination lay at the end of his sight. For now he could not …would not be rid of her.

His trained eyes spotted a large enough clearing outside Saigoku's gates and as he reared A-Un up and made ready to land Rin began to stir into wakefulness.

As the beasts powerful hind legs braced against the upcoming ground Sesshomaru lifted Rin higher as a shock ran through the great beast's body at the impact. He seated her back into position and whispered in her ear, "Stay upon A-Un until I come back for you. Be still, be silent."

He barely acknowledged the small nod of her head as he dismounted from the saddle and sauntered towards the entrance where already a small crowd had gathered to greet them.

Sesshomaru watched as a proud figure strode forward with long confident steps to meet him. Tall and regal he stood before him, his father and Lord of the Western Province. He tried not to sneer as Inutaisho took in a large breath to swell his barrel chest, smirking down at him with an antagonistic expression that made Sesshomaru want to strike out at him. His own flesh and blood! His father was ever the smug victor.

"So," Inutaisho began with a well-timed pause, "It would seem you have returned _home._" Sesshomaru resisted the urge to simply turn and walk away at the emphasis. Keeping his silence as his father made to continue.

"So what is it that we owe the honour to? For as I recall when last we parted you forfeited your position in this family and made it clear you intended never to come home again. Or is that the true value of my son's word?'

Sesshomaru's hand shot towards the hilt of his sword as his lip trembled in outrage, his long delicate fingers working the blade an inch out of its scabbard in warning. But still he kept his silence, waiting with an inward calm that knew his father lacked the virtue of patience. He would make his father seek for the answer to his visit; he would not come proposing like some beggar merchant. This small victory at least could be his.

As the silence stretched out a ripple of unease passed through the small crowd gathered in greeting, momentarily forgotten in the math of the battle of wills between father and son. Sesshomaru watched closely as Inutaisho's brow began to crinkle with irritation, preparing himself for the expected outbursts. But it didn't come. Instead a small pale hand reached out to grace the Western Lord's shoulder as a graceful figure moved up to stand beside him. Her richly dressed Kimono and reassuring smile betrayed Izayoi's true power as she took her place beside her husband.

_Insolent human woman! _Sesshomaru could barely contain the snarl that roiled in his throat at the interruption. For in that small touch she had managed to tide his father's impatience and snatch the small ground Sesshomaru had gathered from beneath him. He had forgotten how cunning his father's mistress could be.

Knowing his affront had been thwarted, Sesshomaru spoke. "It would seem your dominance still cripples you father. How presumptuous of you to assume my return has anything to do with you and your politics."

Sesshomaru couldn't stop the small smile from forming as his father's face turned red with fury. "How dare you! You flounce up here as if your welcome is assured and presume to tell me that I _am_ the disillusioned one! You insolent pup, I-" Inutaisho's words were stemmed as a small, previously unnoticed body, fell from A-Un's back with a resounding thud. As they all turned in shock to observe Rin's prone body crumpled on the grass Izayoi clicked her tongue in disgust.

"You old fools, there is time enough for your petty squabbling later! Shame on you for neglecting the poor thing." Before any could reply to her outburst, Izayoi lifted the edge of her skirts and rustled forward. Her ladies in waiting were in close step behind her as they approached the small heap curled up on the grass. Izayoi shook her head at the blood stains that marred the thin winter cloak and began barking out orders.

"Yuri, go fetch the men from the healer's ward and tell them to bring a stretcher. Quickly now. Ranka, go and prepare a wardroom for him. It doesn't matter which guest room you use but make sure there is some water and fresh sheets organised and Akira if you would be so kind, could you go find Otaka-sensei. We will need his help here. The rest of you hurry on inside, there is nothing to see here."

With a flippant wave of her hand she had dismissed them all; Lord, son and staff alike. Settling the matter that had previously been at boiling point with only a gesture and a few short words.

--//--

She had failed him. That small transgression felt heavy in her heart as Rin forced herself up into a sitting position from the ground. He had asked her to do but one thing. _Be still, be silent._ She had held onto A-Un determinedly but in the end, her own body had betrayed her and she had fallen.

She didn't bother to look up at the sound of approaching footsteps; out of weariness or shame she couldn't quite tell. And as an inquisitive hand reached out to touch her head lightly she flinched back in alarm. Sesshomaru didn't touch her.

"Where are you hurt child? Can you stand?" The foreign voice was smoother than a rain-glazed stone. And, despite herself, Rin looked up expectantly into the face of an angel. The strange woman was tall with a slim sturdiness that reminded her of an Elm or a crane with her long slender neck.

Without even hesitation the woman reached down to catch Rin's much smaller hand in hers. Tugging encouragingly as a small entourage flanked behind her. Amoungst the new arrivals were a pair of brawny men, stretcher between them, which Rin was guided towards with hesitant pushes.

As she scrambled onto the flimsy bed Rin's eyes quickly roved about. But Sesshomaru had already departed. She was completely at the mercy of these strangers who gasped at her scandalously. Had this been what Lord Sesshomaru had intended all along?

Inside of the great building was even more intimidating as she was carried down corridors of polished wood that ran on forever in the same fashion. The sequence only broken by tall paper doors that slid open at the excitement to reveal the curious faces beyond. .

For the most part Rin was content to simple lie still in her discomfort, unsure if the tight pain in her stomach was getting worse or better. She felt overwhelmed by the swiftness of the events and found suddenly that she wished Sesshomaru were at least by her side. Where had he gone?

Eventually there was an end to their strange parade as Rin was ushered in through a nearby door. The room was empty, stripped down to the bare minimum with a sever bed and little else. The desolate discourse of the room forced the fear she had been suppressing to rise up in her throat like bile. She didn't want to die in such a disgustingly anonymous room.

As hands reached out to move her Rin felt the instinct to resist shake in her limbs, but she was just too weak and miserable to put up much of a fight. They had little trouble guiding her sorry figure onto the straightened bed and removed the cloak she had been clutching to her despairingly.

A few gasps erupted above her as blood, once confined marginally by the cloth, spilled out around Rin onto the starch sheets. "Oh dear." The Crane woman was the first to move, stepping forward to pat Rin's hand. "That looks to be a lot of blood…where is the wound child?"

Rin opened her eyes to look up blankly. How was she going to explain that she was bleeding from the inside? "That is, where is the blood _coming from?"_ She spoke her words with emphasis and in a loud voice, as if she feared Rin were slow.

As she patted her abdomen before motioning the flow of the blood leading out, the determined faces above her became grim. Wide eyes comprehending the position of the blood flow with shocked expressions. Was it too late?

Rin sank back into the hard pillow in defeat, a horrible fear gnawing away at the hope that had lingered. She really was going to die after all.

Her eyes flew open in shock as the women crowded around her bed began to laugh heartily. She sat up in confusion as girls began to blush and cover their amusement behind coy hands. Was her demise so entertaining to these people? "Oh goodness girl, you had us all fearing the worst! We thought…oh dear I am so sorry, you don't understand do you?"

Rin could only shake her head dumbly at the Crane woman, shock still draining the colour from her cheeks whilst those around her seemed to pink-en with delight. "You're not dying child! You've become a woman." A plump old lady shuffled forwards to exclaim in delight, news that still seemed to elude Rin. The old bitty shook her head affectionately before shooing off the other young girls that still smiled down at her. All except the tall woman. As the door closed loudly behind them the old woman came back to the bedside with a more serious glint in her eye. "Tell me child, you haven't ever bled like this before then?'

Rin shook her head quickly, glancing up as the crane woman nodded her head knowingly. "This is your first bleeding then, how very exciting! But I am sure it was quite a shock for you." As she spoke both women began to move about the room once more. The crane woman reaching out to pull at Rin's shift and skirt as she explained. "You see child, every girl must await a time of change before she is to become a woman. A girl cannot give birth, nor lead a household until she has been decreed fit by the Gods to begin womanhood. A happening that is marked by the girls first bleeding from the very place where her motherhood blooms. You understand that where you now bleed is also the place to conceive and birth don't you?"

Rin's cheeks turned pink at the woman's forward conversation as she so easily stripped her naked. Reflexively she lifted her arms to hug at her breasts as she nodded in embarrassment to the question. The crane woman just smiled at her sudden modesty as she dropped Rin's clothes beside the bed. "This bleeding is just a mark of your passage into womanhood. There is nothing to fear from it; in fact you should welcome it. Each moon passage you will bleed again for a short time as a price to the Gods for the gift of motherhood."

A tap at the door admitted two still grinning girls into the room, a very large tub supported between them. Rin gritted her teeth as she was prompted from the bed and into the basin even with the four women still present. She wasn't even left the dignity of washing herself as the plump woman and the crane set to work with wash clothes and bath salts. They didn't hesitate at all as they began to scrub her down unceremoniously, not failing to miss any nooks or crannies. And as the salts were meticulously rubbed into her skin the water within the tub grew steadily darker until Rin couldn't even see her feet under the water's surface.

The crane woman sighed as she began to wash Rin's hair, combing through a sweet smelling conditioner with her fingers. "My my, what incredible hair you have. Good gracious child, you would have thought you hadn't ever seen a comb before! And you know, I must confess, when first I saw you I thought you were a boy with it cut so shortly."

Rin winced as a particularly harsh knot was wrung from her wind swept locks. The plump woman chuckled beside her as she began to bundle up the bloody mess of clothes and sheets. "Like a little wild cat wouldn't you say my lady?"

Rin sneered at the comment but her reaction only brought more laughter from the old woman. "A feisty little neko at that! What is your name girl, or have you not a tongue?"

Rin just shook her head at the old woman and the hands that had so vigorously scrubbed at her head slackened ever so slightly. The old woman smiled weakly at her before she replied, "Well I am sure we will work things out. My name is Yamada and behind you is the Lady Izayoi. Welcome to Saigoku."

As Rin stepped into a soft grey robe proffered by the Lady Izayoi an impatient rap came from the door once more. The Lady ignored the noise intrusion as she concentrated her vigour into towelling dry Rin's hair.

"My Lady I am afraid we have a visitor who insists-" Yamada's words were cut off by a throaty growl, edible even within the room. Izayoi just sighed noncommittally before handing off the drying duty and directing Sesshomaru further out into the hall with ease.

Rin tried to peer after them but Yamada was effectively blocking her view as she dragged a wide toothed comb through her hair. She could hear their muffled voices; Sesshomaru sounding loud and impatient. Eventually his words were overpowered by Izayoi's calmer tones and Rin's cheeks turned pink as she realised what the Lady would be telling him.

A lengthy silence ensued before Izayoi finally re-entered the room. Rin managed to catch a quick glimpse of Sesshomaru before the door was closed. His eyes were wide in shock and the colour all but drained from his face, save for two bright spots that coloured his cheeks. Had Sesshomaru-sama been blushing?

"Ah! You look so much lovelier now you have been groomed! And now I don't have to keep calling you girl either Rin." Izayoi smiled down at her affectionately. "Yamada and I will be your guardians while you stay. First we shall show you how to take care of your problem then I think it will be time for lunch. What do you think Yamada; would Rin suit a cool or warm coloured kimono?"

--//--

Rin tried to match her pace with the women leading her down the hall unsuccessfully. Her feet were restricted by the strict folds of her skirts and the cloth swathed around her waste was so tight she had trouble breathing easily. She concentrated on Izayoi's feet in front her as she pushed at the kanzashi hair ornament that secured her thick locks back from her face.

Yamada caught the action and slapped Rin's hands away impatiently. "If you fiddle with it too much Rin it will come loose."

She frowned at the older woman's retort but let her hands drop back to her sides. They had made a compromise earlier when dressing. Izayoi and Yamada had wanted to unplait the braid in Rin's hair but she had refused sternly, not letting either woman touch the ribbon swathed lock. Instead she had allowed them to pin her hair back (lock included) with a ceramic filigree kogai pin. It was uncomfortably heavy but, like her clothes, the slight inconvenience was overshadowed by the overall beauty of the outfit.

In the end they had chosen a sunflower yellow kimono with bright orange chequered design. The thick sash around her waist was green, a daring combination that reminded Rin of a posy patch.

Her hair had been brushed till it was a sleek waterfall that brushed against her shoulders. The uneven ragged ends still flicked out defiantly but her bangs had been combed back and secured so her face was unhindered.

Despite feeling refreshed and clean her stomach churned with apprehension. The feeling only deepened when they exited from the corridor and entered into a large bright dining room. At the far end of a long low table sat Inutaisho, Sesshomaru-sama's father.

Rin stood awkwardly beside the Lady Izayoi as the Demon Lord rose from his seat to greet them. Rin felt dwarfed by his towering presence as he bent forward into a polite bow. She mirrored his greeting, with a little less grace, surprised to find that when they both straightened the top of her head barely reached his shoulders.

"I am afraid we have not yet met. I am Lord Inutaisho. I trust you are feeling better?"

Rin nodded hesitantly before he continued. "Good. May I also introduce to you my second son, Inuyasha." Inutaisho stepped back to reveal the youth standing behind him. He was not as tall as Sesshomaru, or as striking. But he had the same remarkable amber eyes that were edged with malice as he stared at her. She tried not to flinch as his lips parted to bare the edge of his fangs at her.

Perhaps if Rin had understood the social politics of her country better she might have reacted differently. But she had grown up in a harsh environment, one that had bred a defiant streak in her. And that was the wild instinct that made her challenge this brash youth. She stepped forward boldly, thrusting her chin in the air in a most un-lady like manner.

Inuyasha's reaction was equally aggressive as he bared his fangs fully and emitted a feral growl. His knuckles clicked menacingly as he flexed his fingers. Instinct told Rin he was a threat and that she should attack before he did. She was just coiling back to prepare a strike when a cold voice cut down her rage in an instant.

"Enough."

Rin turned expectantly as Sesshomaru entered into the dining room confidently, a swell of pride rising in her breast at her master's entrance. But his steps faltered as his eyes fell upon her and the look that came over him sent her blood cold. His brows were furrowed and a frown marred his lips. Was he angry at her?

She felt sick with the realisation that all the eyes in the room were trained on her, and not one of those gazes held her in a friendly regard.

--//--

**I have to apologise for this chapter taking so long. I haven't had the best new years; a lot of things went wrong so my will for writing hasn't been the best. **

**But it feels good to get back into what you love best. And thank you for all those who have left comments and encouragement, it makes all the difference.**

**Eia**


	6. Chapter 6 Change of Heart

Emma Parker

**Chapter 6 – Change of Heart**

Sesshomaru stared down at his dinner plate in disdain. His serving of food was really just a formality and he had no intentions of humouring his father's antics any further. He had already had to lower his dignity thus far to seek his aid. But he refused to play the part in Inutaisho's twisted family game. The table was completely silent, save for the tell tale clinking of chopsticks against ceramic bowls.

Sesshomaru lifted his eyes from the setting in front of him to stare at a very foreign Rin seated across the table. She blanched under his scrutiny, fumbling with the chopsticks that already caused her so much angst before biting her lip. He couldn't help the smirk that tugged at his tight mouth. His malcontent so easily rattled her, but she had the reason for it completely wrong.

He had not cared that she had challenged his brother. In fact he had been amused by their confrontation. To have a mere human girl stand up to him without retaliation only lowered his opinion of Inuyasha further. His brother was a half-wit as well as a hanyou. He regarded him as having little more worth than any other pathetic peasant human.

No, the true target of his anger lay within himself. He was disgusted with his own actions since arriving here. He still seethed at the look his father had given him when he had found out about Rin. The main reason behind their conflict had lain at the heart of his father's predilection towards humans, especially that treacherous wench Izayoi. When they had first become lovers, Sesshomaru had not been able to hide his disgust towards Inutaisho's weakness. And to return to his father's house with his own woman in tow…. it had only incited his father's triumphant air.

He hadn't bothered to explain his use for Rin; his father would have only smirked at his justification. But even so, Sesshomaru had been able to take Inutaisho's assumptions in his stride. For at least he could hold onto the foundations of his reasoning's and know his intent to be true. That is, until he had entered into the dining room and seen her.

His stomach had risen with that same exalted anticipation he got before a fight. But there had been no lust for battle, only the shock at seeing Rin as she was. A woman.

Before when he had looked at her she had been a scraggly runt of a girl. She had seemed so thin and wiry in those clothes that had previously hung off of her. But he had glimpsed her as all she could have been. Wearing clothes that were cut to her size he had finally seen her form and there was nothing childish about it.

She was clean and fresh with her hair styled back from her face. The scar on her cheek, usually hidden by her messy hair, was the only imperfection marring the porcelain clean contours of her face. Even her eyes seemed to glow with an effeminate splendour that had not been there previously. And he hated that she had shocked him so.

She was a tool, a pawn that he had manipulated to meet his own ends. She had meant to be expendable. Yet here she sat enshrouded in his affairs and forcing human emotions into him like a parasite. This was beneath him, she was beneath him! He had to make sure they both understood her true place.

He turned his gaze away from her; let Rin think what she wanted. As long as she was left in turmoil and believing she was out of place here then he could keep her at bay. At least until he had what he wanted.

As if in unison to his thoughts Izayoi spoke, "So what are Sesshomaru-sama's plans for Rin? I am afraid I have not yet grasped the reason for her place at your side." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes towards Izayoi as she lifted a delicate spoon to her lips, feigning unawareness of her implications.

Sesshomaru kept his silence; he would not play into her hands so easily.

"I only ask because of my concerns for Rin's well being. It is obvious she has not had an easy life up till now, and I think it would be best if she were to stay here for at least a few months until her wounds have-"

"No." Sesshomaru spoke the word as a command. Its intimidation only seemed to work on Rin as she shrunk in on herself. But Izayoi was stubborn and was only paused from her demands for a small silence.

"I would have to ask that you think this over Sesshomaru. The girl is hurt and is frightfully ignorant of many things she should know. Today being a prime example." A small twitch was the only indication of Sesshomaru's discomfort towards her apparent 'injury'. He hadn't even known human women had such a physical ritual.

He erased those treacherous thoughts from his mind as he replied. "Rin's well being is not my concern. She has a task she must perform for me and until that is done she shall remain in my custody. After she has finished this duty you may do with her as you please."

Sesshomaru relished the open shock Izayoi wore on her face. She had miscalculated his opinions and even this small loss was undermining her resolve. But the battle was not over yet. She had an ally in this war.

"Whether or not it is your main concern the state of Rin's well being, I will wager, will have an affect on this task you must have her do. Perhaps if you told us what it is she is accomplishing for you then we might be able to work something out." Inutaisho wore his mercantile voice; it was the tone he took with troublesome subordinates when he wanted to woo them to his side.

"My business is my own." Sesshomaru replied sharply. Yet there was sense in what he was saying. Her progress towards resolving the jewel's corruption had not been going as well as before. Could that be attributed to Rin's dwindling state of health?

It was a possibility he had not considered before. Perhaps there was a sense in them staying here for a little longer. But there was the matter of his pride to be considered. He was loath to stay here anymore than was necessary, and even more so to consent to their request. Yet the faster Rin healed the jewel the faster he would be rid of her. And ultimately this would appear to be of the utmost import.

"As soon as Rin is able to travel unhindered we shall leave." Sesshomaru nodded inwardly, this would have to do for now. With this he would be able to stay without having to agree with either of them.

"What!" Inuyasha sent cutlery rattling as he rose to his feet in disdain. "You are going to welcome him back just like that? After all the bullshit he pulled?" Inutaisho gave his youngest son a warning glance, "Inuyasha-"

"No, this is crap! That bastard walked out of here only to return with that self same superiority bullshit and you are just going to let him pretend like he isn't even crawling back like a dog! And what's worse is that he brings in that bitch with him and you all rush to work out 'arrangements' instead of-"

Inutaisho's movement was not violent, nor was it particularly abrupt. He rose slowly from his position at the table and, before he had even straightened, every eye in the room moved to him and all noise ceased. Sesshomaru had forgotten how foreboding his father's aura could be.

"That is enough Inuyasha. I will not you have you questioning my authority in this house. I am still lord here and father to you _both. _Sesshomaru, you may stay here only until Rin-san is fit to travel. Izayoi will see to her needs."

Inutaisho left the room in closed silence, dismissing them all without further words. Sesshomaru sat for a few moments digesting this news as he pointedly ignored the hateful glances Inuyasha threw at him. The arrangements fit well enough. Jaken would return within a twelve day with the current movements and whereabouts of Naraku. He didn't intend to let the demon haunt his steps further; he would kill Naraku and make an end of the conflict. If all of his plans were to an accord he would have the power of the jewel in his grasp when he attacked. But as he had experienced thus far, things rarely seemed to be going as he planned.

--//--

Rin tossed and turned in her bedding, kicking violently at the sheets that entrapped her. It wasn't quite dawn yet and despite the build up of exhaustion she could sleep no more. She sighed in defeat before rising from the bed, treading softly along the cold floor in search of her clothes as she tried not to feel pessimistic about the coming day.

Rin had only been at the castle Saigoku for two days, yet already she had begun to hate it. Her waking hours were spent in insecurity. She wandered about the corridors like a ghost with nothing to occupy her save the troubling thoughts of Sesshomaru that ran circuits through her mind.

He had not said a word to her since their arrival. And even when they came face to face at meals or by chance he didn't even look at her. In fact, she was almost certain he actually avoided meeting her eyes. What had she done to displease him so? Had it been her undignified fall from A-Un or the near-fight with Inuyasha?

Whatever it was his aversion towards her left her feeling ill, and Inuyasha's disdain only made things worse. Every time they crossed paths he would hiss at her and shoot a snide comment. She had come close to breaking her silence once after he had made a particularly nasty insinuation about what it was that Sesshomaru needed her to 'fulfil'.

His younger brother was certainly nothing like Sesshomaru. The similarities stopped at their looks. He was brash, rude and ill tempered; a combination that only chaffed Rin.

Yet if the root of her woes stemmed from the brothers' desires to stay away from her then the discomfort she felt towards Izayoi was the complete opposite. The Lady never seemed to leave her alone. If she wasn't picking at Rin's appearance and fiddling with her hair then she was making Rin follow her about the palace like a pampered pet. And despite Rin's obvious handicap in conversations, Izayoi never seemed to stop speaking! But today would be different.

Rin felt her way into her new clothes, the room still grey from the pre-dawn light. Izayoi had only given her one set of trousers, a large red pair that had to be belted at her waste to keep them from falling down. With it she adorned a light tunic of dove grey, which she tucked into the large flowing pants. She knew Izayoi didn't like her wearing these clothes, and as beautiful as the chequered kimono was it just wasn't practical enough to climb trees in.

From beneath her pillow she retrieved a small dumpling she had thieved from the kitchens, shoving the whole thing in her mouth. As she chewed her hasty breakfast Rin made her way to the single bedroom window.

She felt a bit guilty about sneaking out but in the end it felt necessary. She needed a break from the tedium and the hostile glances. She needed to be out in the forest again, foraging and wiling the hours away. She needed to feel free. She also wanted to look for a sturdy bough to replace the spear that Izayoi had 'confiscated'.

As her bare feet met with the dew-dropped morning grass Rin glanced back towards the open window guiltily. There was another part of her new dreary life that she was leaving behind, tucked up in its leather pouch beside her bed. She knew she had an onus of duty to Sesshomaru to heal the shikon no tama as swiftly as possible. Yet even this, a task she had once felt privileged to receive, had become a burden.

If she were to describe the chaos of the jewel Rin would probably have called it a nut. The outer layers of the jewels magic were deceptive and it had taken her a lot to break through the hardened shell into the true epicentre of its power.

She had always expected that once she broke through within would be the raw power that Sesshomaru seemed to want. Yet after she had brought down the perimeters she had stumbled into the true nightmare. The voice of the shikon's power had felt like a soft crying which Rin had managed to sooth with her calming aura. But within the deeper layers the soft sobbing became an unbearable wailing.

Rin had heard tales told of the screech of a banshee's call, and she imagined the shikon no tama being an avid rival. The screams now leaked into every part of her day. Before she had only been able to really hear the jewel's call through touch. Yet now it called to her every minute of every hour. To sing to the jewel still required contact, yet when that happened the wail intensified till she couldn't concentrate on anything but its sorrowful call. Even in her dreams she heard the shikon calling for her. Her sleep was filled with the resonance of its torments and even after she awoke the tendrils of its aura lingered in her mind. She needed to be away from it, if only for a day.

She quickly surveyed her surroundings with an inquisitive eye. Most of the grounds immediately surrounding the compound had been cleared of trees and vegetation, save for the farming fields at the southern end. She would have to make a small trek to reach the true forest that bordered Inutaisho's lands.

She started off at a light jog before giving into a longer stride. She ate up the distance from castle to greenery within ten minutes, bursting through the line of trees with a giddiness that shocked her. She scampered up the closest elm until she found a reasonable purchase higher up then waited for dawn to break.

As the sun's light pushed through the grey clouds to colour the morning sky a brilliant orange Rin felt her heart lurch. It had been so long since she had just waited idly for morning. Travelling with Sesshomaru had always had an urgent tone underlying the current of their movements. She had forgotten how glorious a useless morning could be.

As light swept through the forest Rin scurried back down the tree's trunk. She began her tedious search through the forests undergrowth. Kicking up clots of leaves and flora in her treasure hunt. She found a spindle staff with the butt of her toe, lifting it for a closer inspection before tossing it to the side. Too thin.

It was a while before she finally came across a large bough that was both thick enough and straight in figure. She grinned triumphantly before pulling out her small knife and began to whittle at the rough bark surrounding it.

She trekked on absently, her mind becoming more detached as her steps took her farther and farther from Saigoku. So pre-occupied with her carving she didn't even hear the footsteps that were treading the path behind her. She was shadowed for a full twenty minutes before she realised that something was amiss.

She turned abruptly with her knife raised in a defensive position to confront the figure behind her. He smirked down at her condescendingly before springing forward. With his right hand he gripped the wrist holding the little knife and twisted whilst knocking the staff out of her grasp with his left. She tried to struggle against him but he had already gained the upper hand, twisting her whole body around till he brought her own knife up to threaten her exposed neck.

"Not very tough now without your precious bodyguard huh?" Rin bared her teeth at Inuyasha menacingly before he dropped his hold and shoved her forward onto her knees. She scrambled to her feet, her face bright red in embarrassment and rage.

But he had already turned aside from her, arms raised lazily above his head. She waved her hands at him to catch his attention before attempting to sign him a question.

_Why-You- Following?_

He watched her hands closely but the blank expression never left his face. Eventually she just gave up and flashed him a crude hand sign. He snorted at her efforts. "So you really can't talk then? Seems your tongue is just as defective as your brain."

As she bent to retrieve her spear she made a surprise swing at him. He whooped in surprise, as he jumped back from its reach. Without bothering to wait for his retaliation Rin turned and began walking away in the direction she hoped was back to the castle.

She frowned as she heard Inuyasha's footsteps treading after hers. For a few minutes they walked in silence, Rin's temper becoming frayed in her confusion. "You know…if you were trying to go home you are walking in the wrong direction."

Patience lost, Rin whirled around violently to confront her pursuer. This time she was determined to get her question across. She thrust her staff into a soft patch of earth before using both her hands to speak to him again.

Why- You- Following? 

If her hands did not completely convey her meaning then something of the frustration in her eyes must have lead him on. "Depends, why were you sneaking out?" Rin's eyes went wide in surprise. She hadn't been expecting that answer. She motioned towards her staff but Inuyasha shook his head. "You didn't have to sneak out for a piece of wood. But you would have had to sneak out if you were avoiding…certain people."

Rin shrugged in omittance. She didn't feel she had to explain herself to _him_ of all people, even if he _could_ understand her. But when she looked back at Inuyasha there was a strange emotion lingering in his golden eyes, which provoked her next actions.

She motioned to herself, wrapping her arms around her shoulders and squeezing tight as if chilled. She then motioned two fingers towards his eyes then traced a path back to hers. She had to repeat the motion a couple of times but eventually he nodded.

"The cold way I look at you? That's why you snuck out?" She nodded almost reluctantly before she added another message. She mimed the tall headdress that Izayoi usually wore, noting that Inuyasha picked up that hint easily. She then used her hand to mimic the motions of a yapping mouth. As the meaning dawned upon him, Inuyasha burst into hysterical laughter. Rin looked on in shock as he clutched his sides as if in pain.

"Mother doesn't talk that much!" He managed to squeeze out between gasping breaths. Rin's cheeks turned pink in embarrassment. She tried to explain further, drawing his attentions again with the movement of her hands.

Me- alone- before 

As she tried to convey her overwhelming feelings since arriving Inuyasha seemed to sober up. "Your don't really like it here much do you?" Rin was startled by the pity that had leaked into Inuyasha's voice. She didn't want to admit it completely so she just frowned instead.

They stood together for a few minutes in silence. Rin could see the hostility between them leaking out from their stiff bodies. For a moment she couldn't remember what it had been that had started their hate towards each other before Inuyasha spoke again.

"If you don't like it here then why do you stay? Why are you following my brother around, what is it you are doing for him?" It was such an impossible question for her to answer. Where could she even begin? How do you explain loyalty and respect with your hands? She bit her lip in uncertainty before he just waved the issue aside. "I don't care really anyway."

Despite herself, a grin began to spread across Rin's lips as she looked up at the brash youth. She wondered for a moment how old he was in comparison to her before she realised she really didn't even know her own age. Izayoi had told her she had started bleeding rather late for a girl of her… 'development'. Yuri had even made a guess at her being sixteen or maybe seventeen. Was he much older than she was? He was part human so he probably aged similar to her.

"What the hell are you grinning about?" The bite in his words were dulled, there was even a glint of amusement in his eyes. Rin shook her head as Inuyasha just shrugged his shoulders before turning to walk away.

Rin quickly retrieved her spear then hastened to catch up. As she leapt up onto a small rise in the earth her footing went awry. The stone she had stepped upon came loose from its sitting. She tried to step back but there was no solid ground to meet her. Rin's left foot became caught within a root as her body twisted to break her fall. Her ankle was wrenched painfully as she fell back with a yelp.

Tears stung her eyes as she tried to move her foot. Pain shot up her leg and she had to clutch at her mouth to keep from crying out. "Oi!" Inuyasha called out before he spotted her on the ground. "What the hell have you done now?"

He moaned loudly as she motioned to her caught foot. "You really are a clumsy wench." She scowled at him even as he bent to free her caught foot. As his rough hands seized her ankle she couldn't hold back a startled cry. Inuyasha snatched his hand back as if burnt before looking at her. "What's wrong? Don't tell me you broke something?"

She climbed to her feet stubbornly, using her staff for support. But the second she put even the slightest weight on her left ankle she crumpled to the ground. She cursed herself silently; she couldn't believe how clumsy she had been.

As she was contemplating how she would get back Rin felt a pair of hands seize her by the shoulders. She was hauled bodily to her feet by a chagrin looking Inuyash who made a motion over his shoulder. "Get on."

Rin stared hesitantly at Inuyasha's shoulders before he impatiently grabbed a hold of her thighs and jerked her up. Startled, she wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck with a death like grip. He began to choke and gargle as he tried to speak. "Ri-in…gah…not so tight!" Flushing, she loosened her grip and instead clutched the red folds of his robe, just above his chest.

Rin sent up a silent prayer of thanks that she had stopped bleeding the day before as Inuyasha retrieved her dropped spear. "You ready?"

Before she could even nod he had leapt into the air, his one jump covering more than twenty paces. Her grip on his shirtfront tightened in fear as he leapt from tree branch to tree branch. Rin was reminded painfully of her first experiences upon A-Un but, like that time, after a few more high leaps she got used to the horrible lifting feeling that fluttered through her stomach. On the tenth bound she even whooped out loud in delight.

Before long they had begun to break through the line of trees that marked the beginning of the forest and Inuyasha forfeited his bounds to just fall into a full paced dash. Wind whistled through Rin's ears and she leaned her head forward as her eyes began to water. She didn't even mind that their cheeks were brushing, and neither did Inuyasha it seemed.

But their mad dash ended so abruptly and Rin was almost thrown from Inuyasha's shoulders by the inertia. She was smiling stupidly when she looked up to see what had caused the sudden stop. Her smile died instantly.

Just a few meters in front of them stood a very displeased looking Sesshomaru. As Rin looked into his livid golden eyes she became painfully aware of just how closely her and Inuyasha's bodies were moulded. Her breasts were pressed up against his shoulders and his hands were resting rather high on her thighs. Even her right hand had slipped beneath the outer folds of his haori so that her fingers clutched at the bare skin of his chest.

As Sesshomaru began to take measured steps towards them, Rin struggled from her position on Inuyasha's back. In her haste she completely forgot about her injured ankle. Her right foot was the first to touch solid ground, but as she went to take a step back (preferably far away) from Inuyasha a hot pain erupted in her ankle. She cried out in alarm before she began to fall backwards.

"Rin!" Inuyasha cried out in surprise, turning towards her a little to late to help. But before she hit the ground a strong arm snaked out to grab a hold of her shoulders. She looked up, her face aflame, at Sesshomaru.

"I can take it from here." There was a challenge in Sesshomaru-sama's sharp words. Inuyasha, unsure of how to respond, simply nodded then began to walk away, Rin's staff still in his hands. But she made no move to alert either man.

They stood still and silent as they watched Inuyasha depart. Sesshomaru didn't say a word until the hanyou was out of sight. "You can't walk?"

It was more a statement than a question but Rin nodded her head anyway. Without ceremony, Sesshomaru lifted her up into his arms as if her weight were no burden at all. He strode back towards Saigoku in silence. Rin couldn't help herself as she reached up unconsciously to grip his pristine white robe in one hand. Her emotions were conflicting within her, she felt a sudden thrill at being so close to him once more but the shame she felt made her want to simply disappear.


	7. Chapter 7 Board Games and Broken Hearts

Chapter 7 – Board Games and Broken Hearts 

It's funny how such an impersonal element as the weather can alter a person's mood so drastically. In Sesshomaru's case, he had already been plagued by frustration and indignation from having to return to Saigoku and his troubles with Rin. But since the rain had started three days ago his mood had only grown fouler until his eyes were as dark as the rain clouds that draped the heavens.

What was his brother doing meddling in his affairs? Hadn't he and Rin been at each others throats but just the other day? And then there they were together. You would have thought that they had known each other for years the way they had frolicked about. It sickened him that Inuyasha and Rin could have grown so close after only such a short time of them being here especially when he and Rin…but no, that had been his doing. Wasn't this a good thing? Perhaps if he could redirect Rin's affections towards his brother then he might be able to master his feelings once more. It was just too much for him. He hadn't even the wisdom to discern his own opinion about this situation, let alone to be concerned about where his brother stood between them now.

He had to admit that since his father's departure the morning before, he had less to be concerned about. But he knew with a certainty that chaffed him that his disposition would not lift easily and neither would he find the answer to his problems. Not unless….

A loud rapping at his bedchamber door broke Sesshomaru from his thoughts as he called out impatiently for the intruder to enter.

"S-sesshomaru-sama!" The demon lord turned with shock at Jaken's shrill call. Perhaps his mood might be lifted after all. "I have returned Sesshomaru-sama!" Sesshomaru tried to motion for Jaken to enter without revealing the excitement that was building within. "Jaken, at last. What news have you brought me?'

The squat demon looked haggard, no doubt from the acquiescent weather they had been experiencing. He shot out a hasty bow before he began the narrative of his travels.

Sesshomaru listened intently as Jaken explained the monologue of his tracking the demon Naraku's whereabouts. It had caused him no end of difficulty in finding out an exact, or even a reliable estimation of Naraku's hideout. He had followed three unsuccessful leads from reliable informants. Each location had produced signs of habitation yet there was no shelter large enough to house Naraku and his minions.

Fearing he was being toyed with, Jaken had returned to square one and begun to search for information on Naraku himself. After a crooked deal with a spy that nearly cost him his life, Jaken had learned of a woman who might be able to aid him in his search.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow to this information. "A woman?"

"I hardly believed it myself Sesshomaru-sama, but with little else to go on I decided to seek out this human. Her name, I was told, was Kikyo, a Miko. But no ordinary priestess. Word has it that she was betrayed long ago and that betrayal lead to her death. After meeting with her it was obvious she held power beyond a mere mortal. I believe she _has_ returned from the world of the dead, but by what means she would not say and neither would she say why it was she chose to reveal the information about Naraku to me. There were some that whispered she and Naraku had been lovers, and if the hate in her eyes was anything to go by I would warrant this bit of gossip might prove truth."

Sesshomaru gestated this new morsel of information. If the lead they were relying on had come from a woman who had once bedded Naraku could it be trusted? Or was this an elaborate trap staked by Naraku himself to lure him in? Either way he had nothing more to go on. Trap or not it would lead him to his ultimate goal anyway; finding Naraku.

"The Miko said that the reason there were so many differing stories pertaining to the castles location was because it was never in the same place twice. It was the fog."

It was a convenient strategy for one like Naraku. The spider demon used many sources and then betrayed them later when their convenience was out weighed by their reliability. With so many enemies left behind it would make sense to devise a hideout which could not be easily tracked. Jaken explained the next phase of the information given to him on paper with ink. He drew a rough circle with a five pointed star intersecting its circumference at different intervals. Each intersection he marked with an X.

"The pentagram is a physical network of not only his power but his reach, which spans hundreds of miles in diameter. At each location marked with an X is a node of power balanced and spread by the circle, which is drawn into the earth. The circle cannot be seen with the naked eye, but I am told if one is to go high enough into the sky to meditate the lines of magic are made clearer. This symbol he uses to locate a new place for his holdings. He may only transport the castle onto these five points, anywhere else and the flow is not strong enough to hold the construct and the spell fails. He stays in one place for a five day, sometimes more sometimes less. The fog is the apparatus that transports the domain. As long as one is within the density of the fog or the castle they will be shifted with it to a new point on the pentagram."

"Does that mean that his castle will be at one of these five locations?" Sesshomaru waved a pale hand to indicate Jaken's diagram. The toad demon shook his head regretfully, "This is where it becomes a little trickier. Out of fear someone might perchance follow his movements and gauge the parameters he set up another defence. After the full cycle of the pentagram's circumference is completed and he has visited each point the symbol physically shifts, a full three turns along any point."

Sesshomaru's brow furrowed. With such a system it would make finding the current location difficult. They had only a five day to find its location before it shifted that is assuming that Naraku was not being cautious and making the intervals between shifting less. With the map they had a more organised hope of locating it yet at the same time, it would take a lot of man power (or in his case demon power) to do an accurate sweep of the areas and eliminate locations.

"I understand Sesshomaru-sama's frustrations, but there was more. I had the foresight to ask the Miko where the last known location for the castle was. Unfortunately she said she would not tell me….but she would tell the demon lord who was hunting for Naraku's head."

Sesshomaru smirked at this Miko's boldness. There was obviously something she wanted from him; the information would be her bargaining tool. So what could it be that a dead priestess could want from a demon lord such as himself?

--//--

It's funny how such an impersonal element as the weather can alter a person's mood so drastically. In Rin's case, it was true she was already disheartened by the events that had followed her arrival at Saigoku. But the rain clouds that had settled in four days ago had drenched her spirits in further sorrow.

She sat in one of the smaller tea rooms which was long since empty from lunch, her arms were sprawled across the smooth polished wood with her head resting in their lax embrace. She had slid the side doors open despite the view being one of perpetual downpour. It hadn't stopped raining for three days straight. She watched dejectedly as the rain fell down in a seemingly impenetrable sheet, shielding her rather effectively from the world outside. _What a miserable day._

Rin tensed suddenly at the sound of footsteps outside in the hall. But their hushed footfalls sweept passed her room and soon there was silence again, save for the constant _tap tap tap_ of raindrops on the shingled roof. She knew this depressive moping was doing her no good. But with the cold miserable weather trapping her inside and nothing but the monotonous routines of the house to entertain her she was inclined to simply lie about all day and do nothing. She hadn't even been able to see Sesshomaru, not since she had damaged her ankle six days ago.

Izayoi had made such a fuss over her injury, ordering Rin to stay in bed and not move from her room. Her meals had been brought up to her and she had dined alone most days. Yuri had been sympathetic and stayed with her a few times but otherwise she had been mostly alone.

There was another surprise guest who had visited her on two separate occasions. Inuyasha had ventured into her room with an uncomfortable air to wish her well the day after the incident, then the second time he had come he had held in his hands a small wooden box which he proffered towards her. She had taken the cedar case hesitantly, sitting it on her lap and staring at it until Inuyasha had sprung forward impatiently to slide the lid open and reveal the treasures within. Rin ran her fingers over the chequered board and then over the small piles of white and black pebbles, so perfectly shaped and coloured they couldn't possible have been natural stone.

"It's a puzzle game….named Goe. It's a simple enough game, even for you." Rin bowed her head at Inuyasha's rebuke, letting her fingers retract from their exploring of the game's contents. The hanyou cursed himself for his foul mouth before attempting to cheer Rin up again. "Here, let me teach you how to play. You can even keep the game pieces after I am gone and play on your own. Would you like that Rin?"

But even with this small mercy gift he hadn't stayed; only long enough to teach her how to play whilst all the while throwing cautious looks over his shoulder like a haunted man. If she had had a voice she would have told him not to bother. But as it was he continued monitoring her unmoving bedroom door, until at last he had left with a weak smile and another apology to thicken the air with unfamiliarity.

But there had been no word or sign of Sesshomaru, and his absence in her life only deepened Rin's worry and guilt. Perhaps she had simply been deluding herself this entire time. Sesshomaru-sama was, after all, a demon lord. A being of more power and grace than she could ever hope to understand. What right did she have to claim him as anything more than a distant master?

Rin sighed deeply and shifted on the table, her arm spreading out and knocking against the wooden box. From the jolt, a cascade of black and white pebbles rattled across the table. She fingered the small objects absently as she pondered on the hanyou who had brought them to her. Why had Inuyasha brought her the board game? Was is it a payment for her injury or had he truly been concerned about her?

The sound of heavy footfalls in the hall outside made Rin tense again as she followed their progress. As they slowed, and then stopped just outside the tea room door she gripped one of the white pebbles from the Goe board in her hand apprehensively. _They still might not come in here; they could still move on and leave me alone_

She sat bolt upright as the door slid open noisily, a mingling of surprise and dread balling in her throat as Sesshomaru stepped into her hideaway without saying a word. He didn't even look towards her as he moved to stand at the head of the low table, only stared at the scattered pieces of the puzzle game with a frown gracing his angelic lips. Oh how she wished he would look at her!

"Rin-san!" She turned in surprise to face Jaken, a real smile breaking through to reach her eyes in greeting. The short toad blushed at the girls delight as Rin motioned frantically for him to come into the room and sit next to her. With a flicker glance to gauge his master's disposition he entered, sitting cautiously next to Rin who was still beaming with excitement. With Jaken's return perhaps they might leave again and commence travelling just as they had before, perhaps they could even go back to the way they were before and-

"Rin, we have come here to tell you…well that is…" Began Jaken's broken words. As she leant forward to encourage him to speak again Sesshomaru cut in to dash her happiness with five simple words.

"Jaken and I are leaving."

She froze in her movements, not daring to look up at Sesshomaru. Her grip tightened over the pebble in her hand and she could feel the flimsy stone began to crack under the force. _Jaken and I….Jaken and I…_ She was so immersed in those three words that it took her a moment to realise that someone was speaking again.

"…that is why you will stay here until we return, possibly before the week is out." She shook her head violently at the small demon who was shocked by the sudden tears that were starting in her eyes. Sesshomaru could almost hear her words screaming in his ears; 'Don't leave me!'

He pushed off from his leaning position against the wall, motioning for Jaken to follow. In that movement Rin broke as she leapt forward to catch at the tail of Sesshomaru's kimono. He had avoided her eyes for so long and had almost managed to make it out of the room. But as he turned back to face his retainer he found himself looking into the bottomless depths of a large pair of toffee coloured eyes. She didn't even bother to wipe at the tears that were overflowing onto her cheeks and he was disgusted to find he had to keep himself from brushing them away. With a calmness he was surprised he could muster Sesshomaru untangled her small fists from his robes and pushed her back gently. For a moment he considered simply picking her up and taking her with them, just as his brother had carried her some days earlier. But no….that was not him, he was not like Inuyasha. Instead he set a command upon her that would ravage her will. "Your place is here for now Rin. Stay and play with my brother's toys."

It was a very lucky thing that Sesshomaru had turned away even before the last of his words had been uttered, for if he had not he might have seen what it looked when a girl's heart breaks.

--//--

Inuyasha shifted on the boughs rough surface, adjusting his backside until he was sitting more comfortably on the tree's limb. He had come up here many days ago to watch his brother's departure. He had come back to this spot to think while the sun was still high in the sky, now it was dusk and the world around him was tinted to shadows. He had thought that when he watched his brother's back departing from his home he would have felt relief…perhaps even joy. But in the end he had watched the older demon stalk off and could only feel a sense of ill. This was not what should have happened. Rin's scent still lingering about the grounds was testimony to that.

He just couldn't fathom it, what it was that Sesshomaru was trying to do. He knew about the jewel from his father and he understood Rin's part in all of the affairs but what he didn't understand was he brother's actions. Sesshomaru had always despised humans, yet that was not the emotion which was keeping him from being near Rin now. When they had first arrived he had hovered near her like a curse, his concern spoken in the way he lingered in the hall outside her room. Yet those same emotions now saw him avoid the girl at all costs and more, to actually go out of his way to distance her from himself.

It wasn't that Inuyasha was concerned for his brother; in fact he had very little cause to want anything good to come to Sesshomaru. His brother was chauvinistic and spoilt; he had only a love for himself and had used the people around him to further his own needs selfishly for as long as they had been brothers. There was a part of Inuyasha that would always despise Sesshomaru for what he had done…but Rin was a different matter. He could not bring himself to think harshly of her. When she had been brought here he had thought her a mindless savage bereft of any sense except to follow his brother around like a besotted mutt. But he knew better now. His mother's fondness had been the first thing to sway him and, sure enough, when he had gotten a little time alone with her he had understood her acute intelligence and also her kindness. She was firm yet yielding in her interactions with the people around her. The relationship she had with Sesshomaru was evidence of that, who else but a kind yet stubborn girl could worm her way into Sesshomaru's company?

Inuyasha recognised that the part of him which ached to protect Rin and keep her safe was a trait inherited from his father, and perhaps given to Sesshomaru too. He just wasn't sure if it was a curse or a blessing that he felt that way.

With the night sounds dancing around him, Inuyasha began to slip into a light sleep. But as his mind began to fall into the deeper recesses of slumber a peculiar smell tickled at his noise. For a moment he was suspended between consciousnesses as he searched his memory lazily for that smells identity….he knew he had smelt it recently but the thought was just out of his…

Inuyasha's eyes snapped opened as the first explosion erupted. He all but fell out of the tree in surprise, groping for his sword at his hip as he ran towards a section of the castle which was pouring out burning smoke.

As he was nearing the section of chaos his brain clicked into gear and he realised where he knew that smell from; wolves. He lengthened his stride as he rounded the eastern end of the wing and nearly ran straight into a wolf demon. He pulled Tenseiga from its sheath before charging forward into the melee. The first wolf he cut down before the beast had even known he was under attack but then two more came up to take his place. They stank of smoke and blood and Inuyasha had to suppress the urge to gag as he fended them off. A third wolf soon joined them as the three danced around Inuyasha. He became frustrated with their tactics as they darted forward to swipe at him before jumping back out of reach before he could retaliate.

He managed to nick one on the shoulder but before he could make the final blow the other two surged forward to overwhelm him. He braced himself for the attack but it did not come as he had expected. He had fended off one, expecting the second to attack him in that opening but as he turned around with wolf's blood marring his claws he met with an unexpected sight. Rin stood before him with one of Saigoku's standard spears gripped in her hands. He almost laughed at the ridiculous figure she cut; she had obviously dressed in hast for her top was askew and her pants were on back to front. But the spray of blood across her cheeks sobered him up.

"What do you think your doing Rin?" The girl only lifted her borrowed spear indignantly. "Go back inside and find mother, you shouldn't be out here!"

Rin only gave him a cheeky grin before darting off ahead of him towards the battle scene ahead. With nothing else to do he followed her towards the fray where only a small number of the castle's guards were defending against a band of wolf demons. Inuyasha's heart caught in his throat as Rin ran straight into the heart of the fighting without pause. He tried to put trust into her abilities but found himself fighting close in beside her to keep the balk of the enemies away.

The battle was a frenzy, for every wolf that was cut down or injured another sprang up to takes its place as they retreated. It did not help that they were short on personal because of the number of guards his father had taken with him on his envoy. But the wolves' tactics were sporadic and as the men began to bunch in close to create a battle formation the wolves' onslaught was easily repelled.

As their disadvantage was made obvious the number of wolf demons began to thin. Perhaps if Inuyasha had thought to pursue those fleeing from the melee he might have noticed their plot earlier. But as it was he spotted the stacked pots that stank of gun powder too late. Before he could issue proper orders to retreat the first spark had been set and the container exploded just a few meters off from their fighting. The few men that were not thrown down in the surprise of the first explosion began to retreat as a second and then a third explosion erupted. The last was only a short distance from Inuyasha himself and as he was thrown back a horrible acrid smell filled his nostrils and made him gag. He lay still for a minute, trying to hear anything through the ringing that was screaming in his ears. His whole body was trembling in shock but a treacherous thought came to his mind that forced his body to stillness. Where was Rin?

Inuyasha rolled to his side as blood began to fill his mouth. He spat out the thick deluge as he attempted to struggle to his knees. He tried to call out her name but could not tell if his throat was making any sound. As his eyes edged open he had to blink the dust and dirt out of his lashes. He caught sight of her for an instant but she was so far away. She was lying on the ground so still you might have thought she was dead until clawed hands reached out to grab a hold of her and she struggled futilely.

Inuyasha forced himself to his feet, taking an unsteady step towards the pack of wolves as they lifted the dazed Rin up from the ground. He reached out a feeble hand towards them and tried to speak, "Don't…you dare….touch her…"

But as they sprinted away from the chaotic scene with Rin amongst them Inuyasha felt his resolve weaken as he fell back to the ground. The last thing he saw before he fell into unconsciousness was Rin's bloodied over coat lying amongst the rubble before his world was plunged into darkness.

--//--

**I didn't really proof read this chapter so if you find any mistakes and things that don't make much sense please let me know! **

**I just wanted to mention that Goe is a board game also known as Renju which uses black and white stones which you have to line up…it was really one of the only games that I knew to have been introduced and popularised in Japan before Sengoku period. **

**Anyway, sorry for the rough chapter update but hope you enjoy it nonetheless! Thanks again to everyone's encouragement, it really makes writing this worthwhile **

**Eia**


	8. Chapter 8 Tears of a different Kind

**Chapter 8 – Tears of a different kind**

It stank. The whole village had the same putrid smell of soiling and sweat. Sesshomaru waited in the shadows of the tall elms that ringed the village like ancient guardians and felt sickened. The town was still steaming after an obvious attack, huts continued to cinder and the afternoon breeze picked up the acrid smell of burnt wood and carried it about the valley. He wanted nothing more than to be gone from this place of death and fire that was an imprint of this human's war upon each other. But he had to be patient, for _she_ was coming soon.

As he spotted the distinguishable hobbling form of Jaken, Sesshomaru began to edge from his place of watching to catch a better look at the guest in tow.

From base appearances she looked like any other human woman, she was tall with pale skin and thick dark hair that was common amongst these people. But Sesshomaru knew better. He could see them now, the denizens of the after world; soul snatchers. They twisted about her approaching form like a plague. They were the tools she used to keep her deadened body from decay, the fuel that would keep her in the world of the living, a truly disgusting and pitiful existence.

The closer she came the stronger the scent of earth and clay was until she stood before him with her chin raised defiantly. She was either very bold or very ignorant. "Sesshomaru I presume?" The demon lord only narrowed his eyes in response before she continued. "I know what it is you want of me, and I will give it to you. _If _you can fulfil a certain task for me." 

Sesshomaru moved swifter than the average eye could trace, pulling his sword from its sheath and raising it to threaten her pale throat menacingly. "I do not serve your kind. You will give me the information I want or I will slit your throat from ear to ear. How is that for a bargain priestess?'

She didn't flinch back from his assault; he had to give her credit for her courage. She only raised her chin a little higher before clearing her throat to continue. "Do you really think I fear death? I have seen the darker regions of hell, both on earth and in the afterlife and survived. You could kill me now but it would serve neither of us. The information I have for you is vital, and whether you agree or not my terms are resolute. Now, will you listen?"

Sesshomaru considered for a moment. Loath as he was to adhere to her threats she spoke honestly when she said it profited them nothing for her to die. He lowered Tokijin, but did not sheath it, before motioning for her to continue. 

The miko stumbled in her stance for a moment before she managed to regain her composure, obviously not entirely unafraid of death. "My requirements are simple. The first I believe you will have no qualms about; I want you to kill Naraku." Sesshomaru nodded stiffly, this was easy enough. He could allow her to _think_ he would kill Naraku for her behalf. She was presumptuous but that didn't mean that she could not be controlled. 

"The second thing I would require from you is the Shikon no tama." Sesshomaru's eyes went wide in shock; he had not been expecting that as a request. 

"I know you have it and I can be generous about its use. You may use it to aid your mission in killing Naraku but after that it must be returned to me."  
"What kind of a fool do you take me for? This entire endeavour was begun over the jewel's ownership. Do you really think I would fight so long and then just give it up to a corpse?"

The ethereal serpents that swarmed about her quivered in rage at the insult, but the Miko managed to remain with a façade of calm. "It is not so much a desire that I hope will fuel you to surrender the jewel to me but rather a necessity instead. You won't be able to control it Sesshomaru-sama, the jewel is corrupt. It thrives upon hatred and destruction and in the hands of a demon such as yourself it will only instigate your own oblivion. I know for I was the final keeper of the jewel."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her confession. That explained how she knew so much, but he still did not trust her. He didn't want to reveal all he had in his arsenal, but he couldn't see himself getting out of this so called bargaining without giving away what little knowledge he had gained from Rin and her descriptions of the jewel. "I already know of its corruption, _priestess_, and I am taking measures of my own in…fixing its problem."

Now it was the miko's turn to narrow her eyes suspiciously at his words. She was silent for a few moments before her lids lifted in realisation. "Your not holding onto the jewel are you?" 

"The jewels subsequent whereabouts has nothing to do with what we are here to discuss. I am not leaving without Naraku's location but neither am I giving up the jewel, would it be a fool's errand and I am no fool. So make your decision now priestess before I lose my patience further."

Sesshomaru waited quietly for her answer, though he feared what deductions or assumptions she might be making in that silence. His fears were slowly becoming realised as her features began to slacken into comprehension and eventual smugness. The grin that eventually broke her stoic features turned his blood to ice, what was she plotting?

Kikyo turned her slate blue eyes onto his and purred at him triumphantly, "It would seem that I have a bit more to bargain for than I first thought. I received a coveted piece of information the other day that made little sense to me so I dismissed it. But perhaps…yes I think it might be quite relevant to _you_ Sesshomaru. It is a girl isn't it, a young one from the south?"

Sesshomaru kept his face still and his eyes dead, he would reveal nothing to her. "What does this have to do with our bargains and the jewel?"

"Everything!" Angered flashed in the young Miko's eyes as she struggled to gain control again, "You never understood it at all. Your thirst for power consumes all those around you and now you will let it destroy even an innocent girl's life!"

This time he could not control his emotions as his eyes went wide in shock. Destroy, was she talking about Rin?

"Yes you fool! There is always a price to pay in healing something; the healer is never without atonement for the changes they make. And _she_ will be the same. You will have to make a choice soon Sesshomaru and I fear what road you may tread. There is no longer time for us dally in our bargaining's, for I fear that even now we are too late."

"Too late for what _woman?_" Sesshomaru had long since lost patience with her euphemisms. "I agree only in my wish for these 'negotiations' to be done with. Tell me now what you know."

There was a small hesitation and Kikyo hung in the balance for a moment. She had the power to intercept things and change the players' stance in this twisted game. But in the end, she knew what she was. She was a human before she had ever become this. Naraku had manipulated her death and even now she knew her duty to help destroy him. No, she didn't want their power. It had only the power to corrupt.

"The girl is probably already gone. I received information from one of my sources that there was a bargain being struck between Kagura of the wind and the wolf demon tribe's leader from the south, Koga. There was to be an exchange of help and possessions, I heard not the finer details only that a young girl had something she wanted and that Koga would be willing to assist in her capture as long as she was left to him along with the wind sorceress' aid in rescuing his comrades. I believe your father had some of Koga's tribe in custody for theft am I right?"

Sesshomaru's mind was racing with this news. Yes his father _had_ managed to capture a few stray wolf demons, which had broken into Saigoku's store house, but he had paid little attention to this news. What need did he have to know such trivial information? He tried to drag his mind back into the conversation. "Who is this Kagura you speak of?"

"She is one of Naraku's subordinates but their association has been shaky as of late. I thought perhaps she was taking measures in fixing alliances for her own profit but the story just fits so perfectly. I had never suspected that a young girl might be holding the jewel; my knowledge was only that you had it. I wondered how you had put up with its aura for so long, for close contact makes it stronger. Who is this girl? What does the wolf tribe want with her?"

"I don't know." Sesshomaru growled, "But they will pay for their meddling."

Kikyo took a cautious step back from Sesshomaru as the demon's eyes began to glow with a rage that thrummed the air around them. She had never seen a demon so angered before and the fear she felt from the sight was making her legs tremble. She reached into the folds of her haori and pulled out a small cloth, this bargaining was fraud. "Take this Sesshomaru; it is the last location of Naraku's base movements. With it you will be able to find him…and destroy him. I know that time is of the essence now, Koga may have already made his move but please heed this last warning from me. The jewel is corrupted Sesshomaru, it has been for a very long time even before Naraku laid his filthy hands upon it. The circumstances of its keeping and creation have been tinged with hatred and sadness. This girl, if she means anything to you, you must keep the jewel from her. It will only destroy her in the end. The jewel is a doomed fate."

Sesshomaru barely heard the words of warning being spoken so earnestly to him as the blood raged through his veins and pumped a steady rhythm through his body, a heart beating drum that echoed the words through his mind; _kill, kill, kill…_

--/--

_She quivered in the dark, fear coiling in her belly like a poisonous snake. The house above her was silent and still in the night as she groped forward to clutch at her mothers skirts desperately. Her small hand twisted within the cloth until she brushed against hot flesh that trembled in like fear. She was breathing heavier now as she stumbled forward blindly in search of something familiar and safe. _

_Hands that were much bigger than hers pushed her back into the darkness with a force she could not compete against. As she whimpered in need a hot hand clamped forcefully over her mouth. "Quiet child, you mustn't make a sound." Her own tears spilled down to wet the trembling hand that was slowly retracting from her face. "You must be silent and strong Rin, silent and strong."_

_But it was just too much; the noises that had erupted above, the stench of metallic blood and sweat and the horrible darkness that was surrounding and suffocating her senses. She opened her mouth and let out a death calling scream._

Rin sat bolt upright as a cold hand reached out to dampen her cheek. In her momentary confusion she flailed about fearfully, hitting away the reaching arms that were raised above her. 

"Hey, hey calm down I-" One of Rin's frantic arms swung across his face, silencing his words. She looked up at the angered wolf demon and suddenly she remembered what had happened. She scrambled back away from the still crouching figure until she was backed up against a wall, the cold stone making her jump up fearfully. Where was she? The last place she remembered being was at Saigoku when the castle had been attacked. The explosion had thrown her down …had they carried her off somewhere.

"There is no need to look so fearful, you're safe here." Rin froze at the sound of the familiar voice. She turned slowly until she came face to face with a very pleased looking Koga. She stared stupidly at him for a few minutes before her senses kicked in and she motioned at him violently with an accusing finger. _You!_

Koga smiled wildly, sharpened teeth peeking out over the rim of his lips. "Don't look so shocked, I promised you we hadn't seen the last of each other. Now stop struggling and let us clean up that nasty head wound." Rin raised a tentative hand to her right temple, shocked to find her fingers were coated in blood when she brought her hand down. Of course, that explosion had been so close to her she shouldn't have been surprised she was injured. But as Koga stepped towards her a terrible thought struck Rin, _where was the jewel?_

He watched her as she patted down her shirt and pants frantically, frowning when she straightened to stare at him with a panicked expression. "If you are looking for the jewel it is no there. It is long gone now, and I would think you should be happy about that." Rin's mouth fell open in shock. How could this have happened?

She grabbed a hold of Koga's arms and shook them desperately motioning to her self and pointing off into the distance. Her meaning was obvious. "I can't take you to the jewel; it is in the hands of another I am afraid. But that doesn't matter now."

Rin sank to her knees at Koga's damning words. She had lost it; she had lost the one thing that had kept her beside Sesshomaru. What would he think of her now? She had let him down so much. She brought up a shaky hand to cover her mouth as tears stung her eyes. Why was she always letting people down? 

She barely noticed Koga as he squatted down in front her, a displeased look on his face as he watched the slight girl's shoulders hiccup into sobs. She looked very different than from the last time he had seen her. She had put on some weight to fill out her wiry arms and legs and her chest. With her hair straightened out and a clear clean face shining through she almost didn't look like the same person. Her changes only enlisted Koga's desire more; he didn't want her to cry over Sesshomaru. He wanted that loyalty and love for himself. He had never met a woman, demon or otherwise, with such fire and determination whilst still managing to seem so sweet and innocently beautiful. She was even beautiful when she cried. 

"Why do you cry for such a being? Do you really think he has the same care for you?" Rin looked up at his sudden words, swallowing her next sob to sign an answer. She motioned to a level above her that was invisible in the air, but a spot which she looked at fondly. _Sesshomaru, above_

"Do you really think he is so much better than you? You have succeeded where he has failed, he needed _your_ help! And you still believe him to be so far away. He is real Rin; he walks upon the same earth as you. He bleeds just as you do and he is just as susceptible and flawed as you are. What makes him so much better?"

Rin's brow furrowed at Koga's words. How could he not understand when he himself had seen Sesshomaru in all his glory? With determination she went on to try to explain.

_Strong. Beautiful. Wise. _

To every description she tried to enlist, Koga's frown only deepened until at last he lunged forward grabbing her by the shoulders and shaking. "Those qualities aren't always good Rin! Yes he is strong and beautiful but he is cruel and unjust, he has no care for you at all! You are nothing to him; he has abandoned you because you served his purpose. You mean less to him than dirt yet still you sit here and defend him! He will not come for you. Why do you love him?" 

She was frozen in his arms as Koga's words drowned out her energy. Love…this word had never before come into her thoughts. She stared up at the wolf demon's face as it eventually slackened from frustration to calm. He released her arms and she slumped back down, but before he left her he turned back to reply, "I will not force you as he does. But you should stay here, this is where you belong. You have gained the respect of the wolf tribe. You should stay here…with me."

And then he was gone, his light footfalls tapping against the stone as he sprinted away from her small section of the cave. After the roar of the waterfall drowned out all other noise, Rin still sat slumped on the floor. Her mind racing through the words Koga had left with her. Was he right?

Sesshomaru had been so different lately. It hadn't mattered what she did, his moods only became more distant with time. She had thought she had done something to upset him, but could it be more simply that he just didn't care? He had always been aloof, that was simply the way he was. But distance didn't always mean the person didn't care. 

Everyone had been surprised by her appearance with him, Inuyasha, Izayoi, Sesshomaru's father. Was it so shocking that she should be by his side? Why was she by his side? To help him yes…but what about now? The jewel was gone; she had failed to protect it as she had promised she would. Did that mean that she would never see him again?

The thought sat like a stone in her heart, so heavy that she actually raised a hand to clutch at the fabric of her shirt over her chest. Never seeing him again…she would probably never see him again. In that dreary room with the rain pouring down outside and a table scattered with black and white game beads was probably the last time she would ever get to be next him. How could this be?

The tears came back again, this time they were unstoppable. She bent over until her face rested in her hands and her tears slipped through onto the cold stone beneath her. _Never again…how could this be? Why does it hurt so much? _Koga's words spoke like a ghost into her ear to torture her again with uncertainty; **"He does not care for you, he is cruel. You belong here Rin…with me. Why do you love him?"**

Did she love him? Rin rose from her place on the cold floor to stand erect. Without knowing where she was going she simply began to walk. Beyond the cave mouth she could climb along the side of the waterfall, and she did. Her dead feet taking her up higher and higher until she had climbed above the cave mouth to the high ridge which was dotted with vegetation amongst the boulders. Her listless eyes took in nothing as she stared around her. Where could she go? What could she do? She was lost…this world was too big for her, in her world she had been safe with just herself and the memories she had locked away. She knew nothing of love and loyalties save for her love for the forest and her loyalty to life. Now she was lost, this was not the world she had known for so long. It had grown and with that growth she had become more alone than ever before. Sesshomaru had helped fill up that world but he was gone. Could Koga fill it up the same way he had? 

She tried to imagine herself following the wolf demon around like she had before with Sesshomaru but it wasn't the same. When she closed her eyes and tried to imagine it all she could see was Sesshomaru, his tall straight back leading before her as his silver hair laid a path to follow in his wake. 

Even when she opened her eyes again he was still there, she could see him out of the corners of her eye. When she turned her head sharply she caught the glint of golden iris' peering through the shadows at her. She gripped both sides of her head as if she could push him physically from her thoughts but he was there too, whispering in her ear. She wanted to scream to escape his voice, she wanted to run to leave him behind but she knew with a certainty that rattled her that she never would.

She dropped down on the grass, curling up in to a ball; the smallest she could be. She rocked slightly as her tears rolled through her and quaked her body with grief. She must have slept for she knew darkness so absolute she could not see, but she could feel. She dreamt she could feel the softness of silver hair beneath her fingers as they trailed along firm warm skin. But the moment was lost to her; she couldn't reach that dream anymore. She was alone again in the dark with nothing but her silence to keep her grief at bay.

And then she awoke again.

She had slept for it was colder now, it had been day light before but now the sun was barely visible in the sky as it hunkered down into the horizon. The grass beneath her body was irritating her skin but she didn't want to move. The second she did she would have to rise into wakefulness. She would have to open her eyes and accept the reality, but she didn't want that. She wanted to stay in the safety of her dreams where she didn't have to forget _him_. 

She had almost fallen back into that dark sanctuary of consciousness when a noise tugged her away from oblivion. It took a moment for her to concentrate and identify it properly; they were cries of pain. 

She sat up quickly as the sounds of battle reached her ears, was this the same battle? Was she going to run out and find Inuyasha amongst enemies? Was she reliving the same day? She rolled to her feet and stumbled to the edge of the cliff. She couldn't see much in the twilight but there were signs of battle with blood marring the stones outside the waterfall. 

She scrambled down the incline, her sleep lagging legs stiff as she jumped from rock to rock and back into the entrance she had crept out of hours before. There was a body lying at her feet, a wolf demon whose blood was leaking out onto the grey stone beneath him. She pulled the beaten blade from his lifeless fingers, trying not to shiver as her fingers ran across the blood. She held the unfamiliar weapon in her hands with a firm grip, instinct taking over rationality. She crept forward into the main cave entrance, following the cries of the falling. In the open area of the entrance a small group wolf demons were clustered together. One of them looked up and towards her with a smile. "Rin!" 

Koga jogged forward to meet her, taking her arm in concern. "Are you alright? Did you see the monster?" She shook her head as Koga dragged her forwards towards his men. "Alright it must be towards the back. If we stick together I think-"

His words were cut short as a blood curdling scream erupted from one of the passages to their left. They all stood alert as the sounds of running footsteps echoed off the stone walls. Out of the closest passage a lone wolf demon dashed out, his face drained of all colour and his eyes nearly bulging from his shaved skull. "I-i-itss behind me!" He shrieked before sprinting behind their group to cower at the back. Koga's personal guard were not as easily rattled as they fell into a battle formation in front of their leader with weapons raised. Koga pushed Rin behind him, one arm still holding on tight to her. 

They all stood poised, waiting for a rush attack but it didn't come. Instead a second set of footsteps echoed out of the passage along with a long grating noise like steel dragging on rock. Rin tried to catch a peek of the monster but Koga's warriors were tightly formed. She felt suddenly exhausted as she leaned against Koga's muscled arm. What did it matter if she were attacked and killed, perhaps it would bring an end to her misery. 

"Where is she?"

Rin's eyes flew open at the anger that lay thick in those three words. She didn't dare breathe as his voice reverberated off the walls. Was she still dreaming?

The men in front of her parted slightly and then she saw him, he was standing before them all with blood dripping from his claws and a scowl that would turn any of the toughest warrior's blood to ice. The sword that hung limply in her hand fell free to clatter loudly on the ground. The sound caught his attention as golden eyes shifted to Koga. The wolf demon didn't back down as Sesshomaru began to take slow even steps towards him. Rin couldn't even breathe, even when Koga's grip on her arm tightened possessively. "You have no place here youkai, Rin-" Sesshomaru leapt forward to swipe his sword within a hairs breath of Koga's throat, silencing the wolf demon immediately. 

"Rin belongs to _me_." 

His words sent a shiver up Rin's spine as she closed her eyes for a moment to let the tears that had welled up fall down her cheeks. She hadn't been able to sort out her feelings upon the top of the waterfall, but that didn't seem to matter now. She may not be able to understand it but her mind was no longer in control, her heart had taken over. Without even realising she was moving she stepped away from Koga, his fingers loosening on her forearm and sliding down her arm until his hand was suspended in the air as if to call her back. But Rin was unaware of this as she opened her eyes again to look up into a golden pair of irises which she had feared she would never see again. 

Sesshomaru sheathed Tokijin then raised his free hand, palm open and extended it towards her. "Come with me Rin." She didn't even look back as her much smaller hand slid into his and he pulled her close to him. She slid into his arms as if her body had been moulded to fit against him perfectly. As his arms enclosed around her and they leapt forward to flee from that scene she let her tears fall into the sleeves of his kimono. It was over.

Air and water rushed around them as they leapt through the waterfall and out into the opening dusk. He said no more to her as Sesshomaru carried her off at a run, and she was fine with that. Rin was content to stay in his hold and simply be without thought, for if this was indeed some beautiful dream she wished with all her heart and soul that it would never end.

--/--

**I wrote this chapter really quickly, more free time than I thought I guess. But things are moving along towards the climax, so yes the end is near! Not much really happened in this chapter, though I am sure that Rin wouldn't think that!**


	9. Chapter 9 The Price of Love

Chapter 9 – The Price of Love

**Chapter 9 – The Price of Love**

Inuyasha collapsed from his efforts into the arms of the waiting willow tree. The rough bark of its skin chafed his back methodically as his chest rose and fell harshly as he caught his breath. "I will rest….only for a minute. I cannot stop now…I promised."

As his limbs sought their long needed respite, Inuyasha's thoughts turned treacherously back to the words he had uttered so negligently that bound him to this merciless task. In truth he had been guilt ridden after being unable to protect Rin properly and, upon Sesshomaru's return, the youkai had been more than satisfied to target his anger and blame at Inuyasha.

He had been letting one of the in house healers treat his wounds (after much nagging on Izayoi's behalf) when Sesshomaru had stormed in with all the mercy of an executioner. He had roared at Inuyasha for what seemed like hours before he even allowed his rattled half brother to offer any kind of explanation or excuse. But he had had none to give, he knew he had failed.

When no retaliation had come Sesshomaru had sobered up with the shock. It was a rare thing for Inuyasha to accept his mistakes without some foul words of his own to accompany any rebuke. And because of this maturity Sesshomaru had decided to divulge to his would-be brother the information he had. But more shocking than his loose tongue was the promise Sesshomaru had extracted from Inuyasha.

"This Kagura obviously cannot conceal the aura of the jewel anymore than I could for I can trace her movements through its presence, as I am sure you can. She has not managed to get far away, yet I cannot afford to leave now to pursue her. There is another matter I must attend to first."

He hadn't said it, but Inuyasha didn't need him too. For all the changes his brother had come into recently he would still not openly cede that he owed some onus of duty or care to Rin. So when the issue of another 'matter' was spoken of, neither of them dared to word the true intent.

"But neither can I let her fall further out of my reach. That is why I need you…brother, to help me." He had timed the pause perfectly and Inuyasha couldn't help but snarl at his instant disassociation. "You failed to protect what was mine, left in your care. But you can do this at least I hope. The information I have to give you on Kagura is minimal at best but you must halt her retreat. Follow her route using the jewel's aura as a guide then stop her. I don't know what kind of an adversary she will pose, but I would reckon she is no ordinary demon. You do not have to kill her on your own; only distract her until I have caught up. You must promise me you will not let her get away. If the jewel is returned to Naraku's hand…"

Sesshomaru had paused without finishing his sentence, only stared into the depths of Inuyasha's twin eyes to await his reply. What else could the half demon do?

"I will stop her."

He rose lethargically from his spot beneath the spanning foliage of the willow, pushing up from his knees with a grunt that bespoke his true exhaustion. _Perhaps mother had been right to say I was not well enough to do this…but no, I am more than that. I am not full blood but I can fight on just as hard as any other Youkai, I will prove that to you Sesshomaru. Even if it is the last thing I do._

He took a deep breath then sprung off from the ground, leaping up into the netherworld of the branches above to bound from tree to tree, all the while gathering speed. Inuyasha focused his senses on the jewel's aura which flickered ahead of his conscious like a small flame. He was getting closer.

With this knowledge fuelling his confidence, Inuyasha increased his speed just a little more. He had to be careful that catching her didn't take all his energy; he would need some for the fight.

The path the mysterious demon cut was a crooked one, to his eyes it seemed like she was not even on a set a course and every hour that passed between their chase this Kagura seemed to become more slower. What kind of demon had Naraku sent?

--/--

Kagura brought down her feathered consort slowly; the incantation was just not fast enough to keep her ahead of her pursuer. She cursed under her breath as her feet hit solid ground again and she glanced back over her shoulder. He was close now, closer than she had thought. At this rate she would not be able to escape him. "Curse you Sesshomaru!"

She lifted slim milky fingers to caress the chain that hung around her neck, the newly added pendant glowing a soft magenta at the anger that flared from her words. She could feel the jewel feasting upon her negative energy like a starved man, it was disgusting! What kind of all powerful weapon was this? When she had first laid her hands upon it thoughts of mutiny had come to mind. She had put the effort and skill into obtaining the jewel, why should she just hand it back to that wretch Naraku?

But the longer the jewel was in her possession, the more aware she had become of its intent. It had given her nothing of the so called power that made it legend; in fact it had reacted in quite the opposite manner. It was taking from her something, an indefinable source of energy that became more potent the more she was angered. This jewel was a thief not a weapon, it deserved that spider Naraku.

Kagura slipped the necklace off from her neck and tucked the jewel into a deeper pocket hidden inside the folds of her kimono. If she could not outrun that bastard youkai then she would just have to face him and chance her survival.

She had stopped at a barren spot where the tree line had fallen away to a bare clearing of dead earth. Compacted soil and rock was the only adornment for a few yards before it gave way to an ancient temple left in ruins. The skeletal pillars and structures that rose pathetically from its construct struck a grave backdrop. This would be the deciding ground.

She turned slowly towards the direction of her pursuer, closing her eyes the better to concentrate. She traced his hurried steps that left their temporary tattoo across the brazen earth, counting each until the 2,789th step. Her eyes sprung open in shock and she whispered, "Wait…that is not-"

Before she could finish an unfamiliar demon broke through the line of trees in front of her. He looked around boldly, his chest heaving in exhaustion, before his narrowed eyes swept across her and he stilled.

For a few moments they stood and stared at one another, and for every silent minute that passed the frowns mirrored on their shocked faces deepened. Inuyasha looked at the young woman before him, the enemy he had not been expecting. She didn't appear to be much older than him and she was dressed so deceptively in a floral kimono, as if she were meant to be visiting a festival rather than serving a great underworld demon. Only the cold red glow of her eyes indicated the malice that lay within his adversary.

"You are not the great youkai Sesshomaru." It was a statement of disappoint which made Inuyasha snarl. "feh! Like your what I expected either! Was I really sent to fight some little _girl?_"

Kagura's eyes went wide in rage. "Girl? _Girl!" _She shrieked the last word as if it caused her pain, "How _dare_ you! So Sesshomaru sends another to do his dirty work then? How rude…and to send such an ill mannered, dim wit _half_ demon no less."

"You bitch!" Inuyasha pulled the rusty sword from his side, and as the blade broke free of its ill fitting scabbard Tesseiga's true form was unleashed. Inuyasha raised the overly large sword as if it cost him nothing, pointing it menacingly towards the smirking Kagura. "I'm going to make you regret those words of yours wench."

"Oh really?"

He launched into the air, his blade curving a deadly arc before he descended upon her. Kagura didn't move until the very last second, pulling a small fan from within the folds of her kimono and raising the small accessary to parry Inuyasha's lunge to the side. The half demon looked up as his blade bit into the soft earth, watching in shock as Kagura unfurled the little cherry fan.

She smiled down at him before sweeping the fan towards him. The attack that leapt from its flimsy folds cut through the air towards Inuyasha at an alarming speed. He had only a small instant to leap back out of its range before it rent a huge cleft out of the earth where he had previously been. He stared at the steaming indenture in shock, how could such a small, flimsy fan create such an attack?  
Inuyasha looked towards the woman again, something like fear beginning to rattle in his stomach as she lifted her fan to strike again.

"I guess things got a little more interesting."

--/--

Sesshomaru's feet soared through the air as if wings were attached at his ankles. He descended only to find a purchase, curl his legs and then launch again into the open sky with a force that kept him airbourne for half a minute. They were close now; he could distinguish the aura of his brother and the other demon. Their battle seemed to be even enough…for now. But he knew his brother's style; he would hold nothing back in this fight. But his adversary was one of Naraku's, and the spider demon was renowned for masking his true power until the opportune moment. If this Kagura was anything like her master, Inuyasha might be in for a rude shock. But luckily the hanyou would have back up soon.

Sesshomaru glanced to his left at Rin who rode upon A-Un as if she had been born there. He had to allow just the smallest of smiles at seeing her look so regal upon his back. She sat straight and tall with only one arm gripping the harness whilst the other held the spear to her side, there was still a dried river of blood marring the edge of her face but it only added to her austere appearance. She looked like some warrior queen, _his _queen.

He was surprised by how pleasant that sounded to him. Yes he had claimed her as his, and she had rushed to his side at this declaration. Whatever doubts he had maintained before, whatever reservations it was too late now. Those words had bound her to him and he knew with a certainty that shocked him that he wouldn't leave her behind again.

As these thoughts sifted through his mind Sesshomaru's hand instinctively receded to his waist to finger the new scabbard that hung there. He ran his fingers around the circular knob on the hilt before moving down to caress the ivory inlay. It was long and similar to Tōkijin in style, yet when his skin touched the cold metal of the blade he felt a strange instinct to recoil back from the contact. What kind of sword had Izayoi given to him?

She had come to him just before he departed with that exact sword in hand. She had held it out to him with all the grace as if it were some honorary ceremony and implored him to take it.

"I don't need a sword woman, I already have one."

"But not one like this. Please Sesshomaru, I have a feeling you will need this Tenseiga."

He reached out to grip the scabbard hesitantly and had felt a sudden swell of power shimmer beneath his touch. "Tenseiga….this is the sister sword to Tesseiga?" He had felt like dropping it right then, he didn't want _this_ sword. Tesseiga had meant to become his, but his father had given it to that _half_ demon instead. Inutaisho had offered him another sword as a gift, but he had not wanted it. He knew of Tesseiga's powers. That had been the sword he had wanted, the only thing he had ever wanted from his father. But it had been denied him. And instead they had offered him an unknown sword named Tenseiga, which he had rejected instantly in a rage. That incident had been one of the reasons he had left Saigoku in the first place.

"I know Inutaisho would want you to take this sword, he had always wanted you to carry it with you."

"I have no use for a sword that cannot even cut!" Sesshomaru hadn't meant to shout, but still the words came out harsh and loud in the silent room. Izayoi bowed her head, a movement that looked completely foreign on her. "Please Sesshomaru. It may not be able to cut in the sense of what Tesseiga can, but there will come a time when its edge is needed for a different purpose. You will know then that not all weapons are meant for death."

Sesshomaru was broken from his reverie by a cry from Rin. He turned towards the direction of her pointing finger to spot the object of her concern. The light of Tesseiga funnelled into the sky from a clearing just ahead, the golden stream reached up briefly for the heaven's before its light dimmed and a boom shook the ground around them. "Inuyasha."

Sesshomaru saw a flicker of fear pass across Rin's face at his brother's name. Was she so concerned for him? The unpleasant image of Rin pressed so close to Inuyasha, her hands gripping flesh and chests heaving with excited eyes…it invoked anger him that he had trouble suppressing. What were Rin's feelings about Inuyasha?

As he watched Rin reign in A-Un to land with a look of desperation marring her features he had to wonder for a moment what she might look like had the roles between brothers been reversed.

But the second Sesshomaru's feet hit the soft dirt of the clearing all thoughts of Rin and Inuyasha's relationship fled him. He looked towards the woman with the aura of the jewel smothering her and watched. She had been holding a small fan up in a defensive position when they had landed but now she lowered her arm in surprise.

"Sesshomaru!" Her eyes went wide in fear as Sesshomaru took measured steps towards her, reaching Inuyasha's side. His brother was breathing heavily and there was blood clotting at his shoulder from a deep wound, he looked half dead already.

"I will take over from here Inuyasha, go back to Rin."

The injured hanyou rose up straight, the fatigue that had seemed to cripple his body only moments before was eased as he lifted Tesseiga up to rest the blade on his shoulder. "Bullshit! This is my fight, and I intend to see it through to the end."

Sesshomaru scowled at his brother's insolence but turned away from him as a light laughter peeled through the thick air. The demon Kagura was actually laughing. "You should be thankful _Inuyasha_; if not for your brother's arrival you would have been finished! But that is alright, there is time enough to dispose of you both."

"Feh! You're out numbered wench, what makes you think you even stand a chance?"

A triumphant smile flashed across her crimson lips. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her confidence but had little time to speculate her self-assurance for the wind sorceress lifted her arm once more to strike.

Sesshomaru leapt out of the attacks range, Inuyasha at a less speedy pace. The youkai dismissed his brother's presence immediately; let the half demon do what he wanted. He would finish this soon enough. He unsheathed Tōkijin in a hurried movement before leaping forward to intercept Kagura's next attack. She was quick to react, lifting up her surprisingly resilient fan to parry away his sword swipe. She managed to spar with him for a few minutes more before Inuyasha moved up to flank her rear. She cursed under her breath before breaking free from her single battle with Sesshomaru to summon a stronger wind for her aid.

The small tornado cut a crooked line towards Inuyasha, whose movements were becoming slower with every passing minute. The tornado swallowed him into its churning centre, the harsh winds slicing into his exposed skin and causing him to cry out.

Rin spurred A-Un into action at the hanyou's cries; she rode low to the ground before pulling the beast up just a few feet short of Kagura's tornado. She thrust her hand into the swirling winds, wincing as her arm was sliced, before grabbing a hold of Inuyasha's haori. She kicked A-Un fiercely to set him in faster motion and dragged Inuyasha out of the concentrated storm.

"Damn it!" He cried as Rin let his limp body fall to the ground. She bent over him her hands hovering just above his body in a helpless gesture. His limbs were marred with streams of blood from the hundreds of cuts he had received. The wound at his shoulder was so filled with dust and grime that it had mixed with the blood to create a dried slather that ensconced the wound.

Ripping a small section off of her blouse, Rin attempted to clean Inuyasha's shoulder as Kagura and Sesshomaru's battle raged on just in front of her. She tried to keep her eyes on what she was doing but each ring of metal and shuffle of feet brought her gaze back to the battle as she watched Sesshomaru with concern. He seemed to have the upper hand, for now.

She was brought back to her ministrations as a hand reached up to push at her shoulder weakly. Inuyasha sat up from the ground, his face contorting in pain as he straightened. Rin tried to push him back into a lying position but he resisted. "I'm gonna kill that bitch." He whispered menacingly.

"I can't let Sesshomaru take the glory…he will never let me hear the end of how he had to save the sorry _half_ demon!" Rin just shook her head emphatically, motioning towards his injury. Inuyasha only glanced down at the mess that was his shoulder before scoffing at her concern. "Tch! I have had worse than this thing."

He smiled at her reassuringly but still she tried to force him to lie back down again. Inuyasha struggled defiantly to his feet, swaying slightly as he became erect before Rin offered him her arm for support. He brushed her away embarrassedly before retrieving Tesseiga from the dirt.

Rin watched, horrified, as Inuyasha started into a shambling lunge. His unsteady feet took him between Kagura and his brother. Sesshomaru looked angered by this move but Inuyasha's arbitrary attack had taken Kagura by surprise. Tesseiga's blade cut into her side as she tried to move out of range of the attack.

"You bastard!" She screamed, clutching at the bleeding wound before swinging her fan to release one of her wind blades. At such a close range Inuyasha could not avoid the hit, taking one of the blades directly to the chest. The attack threw him back several feet, Tesseiga flying out of his grasp to land a good distance away from his still, steaming body.

Sesshomaru didn't give the injured Kagura time to recover as he leapt towards her with Tōkijin raised. He brought the blade down hard to meet with the edge of Kagura's shuttered fan. She fell back under the weight of the attack but the fan held.

As Sesshomaru pressed down upon Kagura, Rin ran forward towards Inuyasha. She was only a few feet away from him when a flash of light across metal made her stop. She wiped the hot tears that were blurring her vision from her eyes and scanned the ground to her left again. What had that been?

She was about to turn back to Inuyasha when she spotted it again, the small tip of something metallic sticking out of the earth only a few yards to her right. She watched, transfixed, as something moved beneath the earth's surface, adjusting so that the tip of the blade was pointing towards….

Rin's heart stopped as she realised where this strange apparatus was now aiming, towards Sesshomaru! Rin stepped forward, realising she was too far away to get to Sesshomaru's side in time to warn him. She watched in a slow asphyxiation of time as the blade began to emerge from the earth, dirt dripping from a horrifying arm. Her mouth opened wide and a voice that was completely foreign to her bellowed out from her lungs. "Sesshomaru-sama!"

She saw the great youkai look up and towards her in shock; he didn't even notice the deadly creature mounting in the shadows to attack. Rin's legs began to move without her consent, not towards the object of her concern, but instead straight ahead of her. It took her a second to realise where she was going but even then she didn't try to alter the path her feet had begun to take.

The blade fired out from its hiding place, cutting a path straight and true, just not through the target it had intended. A hot white pain slice through Rin's chest as she felt warm rain fall upon her face. She raised a trembling hand to wipe at her wetted cheeks but her fingers only came back stained red.

She looked down and felt a scream catch in her throat at the sight of the long blade punctured through her breast. Rin felt the energy fleeing her body through the blood that dripped down the front of her blouse as the inconceivable urge to sleep washed over her strained senses. She looked up briefly to see Sesshomaru moving towards her, his mouth was moving in the motions but no sound seemed to be reaching her ears. She smiled weakly as her heart beat one last time, her mind finally comprehending. _At least he is safe._ Rin thought fondly before she died.

--/--


	10. Chapter 10 A Heart of Darkness

**Chapter 10 – A Heart of Darkness**

It is said that time is an invariable element, unalterable in its passage and forever moving at a constant speed. Sesshomaru had, of course, known this all along. Yet within a certain two minute time frame the great demon lord would have sworn upon his life that for just that small segment of flow, time itself seemed to have slowed down. His crippled mind, whilst unable to physically react, managed to catch every aching detail of those two minutes, managed to see every action _she_ took as an agonising movement that could have gone on forever.

He had heard her voice, _her_ voice. Sesshomaru had almost forgotten that Rin had chosen not to speak, so accustomed had he become to the silence. But as her mouth opened wide and a voice foreign, yet all at once familiar, erupted from her heaving chest he felt the significance of her muteness shatter in the ring of his name.

Rin had moved then, leaving time and sense beaten in her wake. She had moved onto the path of self-sacrifice and he had done nothing but stare at her as she did so. He had watched as the blade slid through her flesh effortlessly with a kind of detached empathy. His brain understood that the blade had entered through Rin's chest, probably tearing into her lungs and heart, and that such a wound was most definitely mortal. But his heart refused to connect that this observation was of _Rin's_ vital organs, _Rin's_ mortality. Not until her lips had quirked in that self-satisfied fashion and her ridiculously vivacious eyes had begun to glaze with the veil of death's heavy hand had he at last understood. _His_ Rin was falling to the ground in death.

As soon as her small body had hit the soiled earth time fell back into place for Sesshomaru. Kagura was still beneath him, her eyes dancing with amusement and triumph and somewhere behind him someone else's voice cried out in an echoed agony to his own. "It would seem my aid has shown himself at last." Kagura raised her voice as she turned from Sesshomaru to carry her next words over his shoulder. "Were you just going to wait till I was dead Juromaru before you did anything?"

Sesshomaru leapt back from Kagura to gain a look at his new enemy. A demon had risen from a hidden pit a few yards behind him in the rubble. Soft dirt was still sliding from his lank violet hair as it stared at Sesshomaru with dark lifeless eyes. Where had the knife that this creature had used to stab Rin gone? Its hands were empty yet Sesshomaru had been sure the weapon had returned to him. He tried to keep his eyes on the strange silent creature as his brother brashly rushed forward to Rin. Inuyasha had never looked so large and hulking as he bent down to pick up her pathetic body and move it past their battle. When he joined Sesshomaru's side once more he steeled his face into stoniness, they had not the time to mourn yet.

"So what's the plan now?" Inuyasha whispered as his eyes drifted between foes. "How about you stay out of my way while I deal with this."  
Sesshomaru fell back into a ready stance as he gauged which direction he would launch to first. "Don't be so pig headed! I-"

"If you remember it was you who dragged Rin into that trap in the first place. Your ignorant attack cost Rin her life!"  
Beyond the bitterness of greif, Inuyasha felt shocked at the raw anger of Sesshomaru's words and for a moment watched his brother's blade carefully lest it swing towards him. It was the first time he had considered how much greif Sesshomaru would harbor over Rin's compromise. His older brother was a stone, emotionless and solitary amongst a sea empty faces that he refused to acknowledge….or at aleast, that is what Inuyasha had always thougth. But there was little time to consider this revelation as Sesshomaru leapt suddenly towards Juromaru.

The demon looked lax as Sesshomaru approached him, not even moving an inch until the blade was swinging down upon him. But his dumb expression was deceptive as Juromaru stepped away from the blades biting edge without fuss. The blank expression that stared back at Sesshomaru only fueled his rage as he leapt forward in a ground assault, swinging Tōkijin fiercely with both hands, yet each sword swipe only fell upon open air. He tore his right hand away from the hilt and let his poisonous whip crack against Juromaru's chest. He was rewarded with a fierce scowl and the sign of blood marring the pale creature's shirt.

Enraged by the wound on his chest, Juromaru began to counter Sesshomaru's attack. His swift steps always brought him just out of reach from Sesshomaru's sword and in that pause between attacks he swung out with sharpened claws. His moves were quick but there was little power behind them and Sesshomaru soon found himself at an advantage. His blade managed to slice down and rip through the flesh of Juromaru's left arm. The pale demon's foot step faltered and Sesshomaru found his opening.

But as he lunged forward to impale Juromaru the creatures mouth opened wide to emit a cold aura that crept across Sesshomaru's skin. He only had an instant to react as a small creature erupted from the depths of Juromaru's mouth, the blades on its small prey mantis like arms slicing through Sesshomaru's shoulder.

He clutched at the wound as blood gushed from the rent flesh, the cut was deep. "What rich blood you have." Shocked, the yokai whirled around to face the small creature that had injured him. It had similar features to Juromaru, though its body was small and slithering like an insect. It licked cracked, purple lips as it stared at the wound on his shoulder. "Much tastier than that human girl, though her heart was ripe and tender, I would warrant a yokai's guts would be of a more succulent flavor."

Sesshomaru tried to contain the rage that filled his mind and turned his vision white but his blood was literally boiling within his veins. The creature only mocked him further. "Ha ha! What's this then? Don't tell me you're angered about the girl? She was tasty to be sure but there are far more delicious beings to be _had!" _Its last words came out as a small shriek as it launched forward with its scything arms to slice two deep rifts into Sesshomaru thighs. As blood gushed from the wound to wet the ground Sesshomaru made no move or sound, only his eyes followed the movements of the small creature as a flame seemed to be igniting within their amber depths.

"Juromaru with me! Let us take this demon down to pieces and then devour him while his guts are still steaming!" The twin creatures leapt forward in unison with hunger widening their eyes. They were but a few feet away from the still demon when they stopped abruptly as a wave pulsed through the air, thick with power and static. As another wave beat out from Sesshomaru the rock beneath the demon lord's feet began to crack under the strain. His aura grew thick and red around him, swirling into a small tornado like wind before it hid Sesshomaru behind it completely.

Kagerōmaru tensed before shouting to his brother, "Get away from him!" But it was too late. A huge white paw darted out of the red whirlwind to pin Juromaru to the ground. An even larger white muzzle emerged then to tear at the pinned body, biting Juromaru's head off in a vicious wrench.

Sesshomaru turned his red wolf eyes towards Kagerōmaru, a sinister smile breaking upon his blood rimmed fangs. The small creature managed to come to his senses as the giant white dog growled towards him, diving beneath the earth as he tunneled desperately with his scythed hands.

Sesshomaru leapt towards the hole that was left in Kagerōmaru's wake, digging at the loose earth with his front paws to no avail. His mouth began to froth in rage and the acid spittle dripped from his jaw to sizzle on the rocky earth beneath him. He sniffed the air curiously before he managed to pick up Kagerōmaru's scent. The creature erupted from the earth behind the yokai in a last desperate move to pierce Sesshomaru's heart. But the white dog was ready and he turned his powerful maw towards the lunging creature and spat his acid saliva upon Kagerōmaru. The creature screamed out as the mist burned into his flesh and eyes. He writhed on the ground in desperation but the saliva only ate further into his skin. It eroded the outside shell of his body armor as if it were little more than paper before eating away at the exposed flesh beneath.

The blood curdling cries froze Kagura and Inuyasha mid battle, both pairs of eyes staring fearfully at Sesshomaru in his true form as he stood over the writhing Kagerōmaru. Inuyasha watched in horror as his brother's dog form lifted a large paw slowly before stomping upon Kagerōmaru. The cries of pain ceased.

Inuyasha had never seen his brother's true form before, but as he stared up at the huge white mongrel he didn't feel it as a loss. The thought occurred to him that if Sesshomaru was unable to return from that enraged state he would be powerless to stop his brother.

A draft blew through Inuyasha's tresses breaking him from his thoguths as he turnedin surprise, but too late. Kagura had abandoned their battle and was riding upon an enlarged feather in retreat, gaining altitude as she flew south with as much speed as her wind could manage to take her. Inuyasha called out to her but futilely, she was too high for him to even hope to reach her.

He turned back to find his brother returned to human form, his foot still grounding upon Kagerōmaru's lifeless body. The look that Sesshomaru threw at Inuyasha as he approached made the hairs on his arms stand on end. He didn't say a word or even look into his brother's eyes as Sesshomaru strode past Inuyasha towards the small body that lay still in the shadows.

Sesshomaru's steps faltered beside Rin as he stared down at her small pale body. It looked so fragile and slight, like a little wren that had been battered out of the sky mercilessly. He tried not to look at the horrible wound that had rent her chest open but Kagerōmaru's words were still ringing in his ears, _her heart was ripe and tender…_

How had he allowed it to come to this? After having battled and won her back he was to lose her again so easily? No! It could not be, would not be! How could he ever accept such a fragile fate? She was there; she had always been there! Her quiet footsteps always ghosted his own, her silent council…how could he ever accept that she was not going to be following right behind him when they left this place?

He stood over her lifeless body and something began to shake in his bones, what was that…panic? He had never felt so panicked about anything before; the thought of Rin never striding confidently by his side was filling the very marrow of his bones with an unrecognisable dread. "I won't let it end like this."

As the words were whispered past his bloodless lips Sesshomaru felt a thrum of power vibrate at his hip. He looked down upon the Tenseiga that hung at his waist. There was a faint light peeking out from the sheath as he took the hilt and drew the blade forth. Its edge was rimmed with a green aura that swelled in time with the beating of his heart. He looked beyond the sword in shock as figures danced across Rin's still frame, small creatures that seemed to be dragging away at Rin's life force and Sesshomaru suddenly realised what they were. They were pallbearers; demons from the afterlife that had come to carry Rin's soul on to the next world. But how could he see them?

"A blade that cannot cut to cause death…" Izayoi's words fell into context so easily that he wondered how he had never thought of it before. He raised Tenseiga high above his head and the blade seemed to keen in encouragement. He sliced down just a few centimetres above Rin's pale corpse and he felt the slight resistance as the edge cut through the pallbearers. They made no sound as their small transparent bodies' dissipated and fled from this realm back into the clutches of the afterlife.

Sesshomaru stood perfectly still, unable to even move or breathe in the intense anticipation that held him frozen. He watched Rin's face as two spots of colour rose on her lifeless cheeks and her chest suddenly heaved and shuddered with the burden of a breath. But he dared not hope, not yet. Not until at last she opened her dark brown eyes, the same shade as the willow's murky bark, and she blinked the light film of death from her glassy iris' that he dared allow himself to breathe again and let hope swell in his breast. Then a voice, weak with disuse but loud enough to almost deafen his senses sang out from that heaving, lively breast. "Thank you Sesshomaru-sama."

--/--

She hadn't felt this shy in a long time. Rin sat in front of the small campfire twisting the folds of Inuyasha's haori in her fingers nervously as the two demons stared across the flames at her. Having been silent for so long she no longer had any thought as to what to say to either of them.

She remembered the face that Inuyasha had made when he had given her his haori. Her own blouse was rent and bloodied so when the half demon had offered her his own she had thanked him in a quiet, croaky voice that had nearly made Inuyasha fall over in shock. She hadn't said anything more, save to Sesshomaru.

_Sesshomaru…_he had saved her life so many times, even going so far as to drag her back from the gates of death. She felt the debt weigh up in her heart and knew that no matter what came she would serve him always until that debt was repaid. Perhaps now she could start with so simple a thing as an explanation.

They both looked at her eagerly with a hunger for her words lingering in their twin amber eyes. She owed them the story of her past, for they had shared so much with her. Yet the curse of her own voice was still a fear that made her tongue turn dry and stick uncomfortably to the roof of her mouth.

She cleared her throat unsuccessfully and tried to begin. "I…I want to thank you again Sesshomaru-sama for saving me."

"Your thanks is not necessary, I told you that already." Sesshomaru's words were impatient, but she swallowed them down. Inuyasha looked a little more kindly upon her when she spoke again. "And of course, you too Inuyasha. It must have been tough facing an unknown opponent alone."

Inuyasha's mouth opened to reply but he was cut off, "But what a shame he could not even keep one woman from escaping in the end."

"What did you say!?" The half demon howled with injustice. "You heard me, unless we have a deaf invalid as well as a mute-" Sesshomaru caught himself on the last word but it was already out of his mouth and polluting the air between them. Rin pushed a weak smile to her lips, she had gotten used to being called a mute but somehow it bothered her now. She opened her mouth, determined to speak as if in proof against the word but there was little she could think to say. But in the end she didn't have to.

"Not anymore it would seem." Inuyasha filled in, and there it was. In his statement lay the unspoken question that was etched in the curious lines curving the demon brother's frowns. Why?

"No…not anymore." Her voice cracked with disuse making her seem younger than her estimated 16 years. She licked dried lips as she wondered how to begin, should she simply just begin from the start?

"I-I didn't always choose to be…um…silent. I think I was six when I stopped speaking. I was loud and remember laughing a lot. I had that innocent naivety that only a small child can have, the belief that the world was centred around your home and the people you knew and that no matter what happened they would be there tomorrow and the day after. The future, the outside world…. they are not important to the young.

"My father was a farmer who had begun cultivating the land that we lived on from scratch, and his hands were always dirty and calloused with labour. My mother…I can't remember much of her but I know that she smelled like oats and cook fire and her skin was always warm. And just beyond the borders of our house there was a little abandoned well with vines creeping all over it. My father told me not to play near it but I never listened to his warnings, I thought I understood everything. How wrong I was."

Rin paused from her narrative, daring to look up from the fire at her audience. To the unfamiliar eye it would have seemed that Inuyasha's captivated face was the only listener, but in the shadows behind him a pale figure lurked. One who did not know him might have thought that he was too far away to hear Rin's words, but she knew that his rigid stance was poised in concentration as he listened on from the darkness.

"The first time I heard the voice from the well I think I ran away without listening. But the second time, curiosity got the better of me. It was a woman's voice that beckoned me to the edge of the well and knowing no better I did. She said she was the spirit that guarded the forest but had been trapped inside the well long ago and had grown so weak that she could not free herself. 'If I am to die, so too shall the forest' she said to me. But I could help, all she needed was an enchanted knife blessed by a priestess to cut away the evil that held her. 'A brave and wise girl such as you must surely know where one can be found'. And I did of course. For our house sat on the edge of a small village and within that small community there lived a miko. I had only met her a few times but I knew where her house was and that during the day she ventured into the village and the outlying areas around us, leaving her hut full of miko secrets empty. I barely even hesitated to think of the consequences of stealing a priestess' belongings, let alone to take a weapon and give it to a stranger. I had been charmed by the voice of a being above me and I had little enough courage or want to turn away from such a grand voice. And when I arrived at the miko's hut it was exactly as the being had said. There was a small wooden box with a paper charm enveloping the catch but if I took it down it would not hurt me. And inside, wrapped in a velvet cloth was the small silver dagger the spirit had spoken of with blood still marring the blade. If I had stopped from my wild adventure to think I might have realised the suspicion in taking a charm from a miko to a nameless spirit but I was drunk with the power I felt in aiding a cause bigger than rice fields and keeping my room clean.

"I ran back to the well with such excitement and anticipation with thoughts of a reward and treasure filling my naïve head. But all the danger of my actions only came to me as the blade fell from my hands and into the darkness of the well and an unpleasant sound echoed off the stonewalls, the sound of a sinister laugh.

"I ran. Away from the mocking laughter and the knowledge of the dangerous thing I had just done. I ran straight for my home and did not stop until I was within the warmth of my mothers embrace. But I did not tell her what I had done. Perhaps if I had, things could have been different. But I was still holding onto thoughts of valour and rewards and a beautiful voice thanking me for my courage so I didn't say a word. And then she came.

"She came to our house first, whether because we were just outside the village's limits or because she had followed my scent home I will never know. But when she attacked the animals outside my mother took me and hid us in a storage cell underground. It was so loud, the noises above us as the demon tore our little farm to pieces and my father he…"

Rin choked on a sob and fell into silence. She knew she had to finish this tale, not just for them but also for herself. She had never spoken of that night before. She needed to let the guilt creep out from her soul and into her moth. She had to speak.

"It was so quiet!" She gasped as hot tears ran down her cheeks, "Our house had never been so still! While the chaos and noise had raged above our heads I had been able to just bury my face in mothers skirts and pray as the air filled with smoke and blood, I had been able to cry and plead but when the silence settled above us it was unbearable. The thoughts came then of my father who had rushed out when the attack had begun, the thoughts of what I had done. My mother tried to keep me quiet in the darkness,'You mustn't make a sound.' She said, 'You must be silent and strong Rin, silent and strong.'

"But I wasn't, the fear got to me the silence was crushing me and I screamed. My mother tried to push her hand over my mother but it was too late. A crash erupted above us and the demon tore the wooden hatch off of the cellar and tore down into the darkness. My mother pushed me towards the stairs and told me to run, to get out to go to the village. She died trying to protect me, never knowing that I was the one that had brought this upon our family. But I did as she bid and I ran but I didn't get very far. The demon caught up with me and suddenly the images I had of a beautiful spirit were met with the reality of this horrifying demon. She was like a giant centipede with a distorted feminine face and horrible pale spindly arms. She had blood all over her hands on her grinning mouth, my family's blood. I thought she was going to kill me but instead she just grinned down at me, 'don't look so forlorn child.' She said, 'for helping me I will let you live.' And then she was gone. I didn't follow her but I know that she went to the village and destroyed it. Everyone I had known, the world I had thought was constant and forever had been destroyed because of me, and my beautiful mother's noble death had come from my wretched voice."

Rin didn't dare look up from the fire again. She stared resolutely at the flames as a silence settled in the wake of her horrifying story, a silence that was unbearable just as the silence in that cellar had been. Her throat was soar from overuse and as she lifted a hand to wipe the tears from her face Inuyasha spoke. "Rin…I-"

"I should go get some more fire wood." Her voice was strained just to get that sentence out. She didn't wait for a reply from Inuyasha, only rose from her seat and wandered back into the darkness and away from the light of the fire and the horror that she had unintentionally glimpsed in the half demon's eyes.

She didn't bother to look for wood, knowing already that they had gathered more than enough earlier. Instead Rin just stood in the darkness with an outstretched hand resting against the rough bark of a nearby tree as she tried to keep the tears from falling. She had worked so hard to put the past behind her. When she had ventured off to live on her own she had assumed a different identity, she had shed the coat of guilt and adolescence and become something else. Someone who was strong who could take of herself. Someone who was alone and could not let her life taint another's. And she had done that, for nearly a decade she had managed to believe her life had begun when she left that place behind. She had been able to live a silent and solitary life and be content with just that. But she had never truly been rid of it. That life and those deeds had simply dwelled in the darker regions of her heart. The stupid naïve little girl she had been still ghosted her waking hours and came alive at night when she dreamed. But having spoken of that time out loud, and to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru no less…that other half of herself had risen up to takes its place within her. She couldn't hide from it anymore.

Rin didn't hear the soft footfalls that treaded behind her, so absorbed was she in her thoughts. The figure was still as he watched her shoulders tremble in the effort to keep from crying. She was only made aware of his presence when at last he spoke top her from the darkness.

"You should not lose yourself to the guilt Rin. What you did all those years ago was done in ignorance. You endeavoured to help another and your good intentions were only smited by the ill intentions of another. You were not the one who killed your family and the villagers; it was the demon whose hands were laden with the blood of those peoples not yours. You lost yourself to fear but we have all been down that road. The only thing one can do is to move forward, to face that fear again and conquer it for the past can never be altered, only the future can be saved. That world may have been lost to you but there are other worlds into which you can now enter and live. Your parents loved you and gave their lives to protect you, knowing where the demon had come would not have changed that. Do not let their sacrifices fall into futility. If you live and grow and are happy then that is enough, their souls will be at peace. I know your heart cannot carry evil, what you did you did with love and the belief in all that is good in this world and you should never feel guilty for the evil of others for you are pure."

The footsteps retreated once more and padded off into the night. Rin stood still in shock for a few moments before she allowed her tears to fall. But a smile crept across her lips and she felt the horror and the guilt flowing away from her soul in the vessel of her tears. She was free.

"Thank you Sesshomaru-sama."

--/--

**That chapter seemed to take forever to get through, Rin's past was a tricky issue to get around because of course she hasnt ever had one that we know of.**

** In answer to a comment, yes I am completely leaving out Kagome's story in this. There was just nowhere for her to fit I felt (along with sango, miroku and shippou) sorry to any fans out there who were hoping for an appearance!**

**Also wanted to just let everyone know that next chapter is the last one! 0.o it is so hard and incredible to think that it will be finished in just one more chapter, But I have had a great time with this fanfic and would like to thank everyone so much for reading and enjoying!**

**Kind Regards, Eia**


	11. Chapter 11 Soul Ambition

**I want to apologise for the huge delay in the final chapter. I had pretty much finished it when my motherboard failed, taking my main hard-drive with it. I didn't have the heart to rewrite it straight away, and the longer I waited the more I forgot about how I had written it. So thank you for your patience and here it is; the final chapter of the **_**The Willow's Shade.**_

**Chapter 11 – Soul Ambition**

The wind howled through her ears and defeaned Kagura to the world below her as she rode her feather farther away from the battle. She glanced over her shoulder fearfully but there was nothing to be seen besides the constant blur of trees and sky. She allowed herself a moment to relax and examine her wounds methodically.

"Nothing too serious I guess." She frowned. Naraku would not be pleased to hear they had failed. But at the very least she had managed to successfully retrieve the jewel, which would have to be enough.

Sesshomaru's transformation had taken her by surprise. She had never seen such a vicously large demon before. And his eyes! They had been such a horrible blood red it made her bones shake just to remember the intensity of that gaze. She had read her death in those eyes. She may be thought a coward for having retreated, but it was better to be thought cowardly and to live to see another day. At least that was her philosophy. She had little care for honor when her life and services were even beyond her own control. She had no use for such an empty notion as honor.

As she approached Naraku's fortress she pulled the shikon jewel from the folds of her kimono, careful not to let its smooth surface make contact with her bare skin. She had sensed enough of this retched thing to know that she never wanted to experience it so personally again. It was Naraku's tool; let him deal with its chaos.

She entered into the dark fortress as she tucked the feather consort back into her hair, striding confidently down the shadow rimmed corridors. The miasma was no longer held up to hide the castle from prying eyes, was Naraku expecting them? Had he predicted she would fail and lead them here all along? She scowled at the thought but managed to wipe her true expressions clean from her face as she prepared to enter Naraku's private chambers. She rapped her knuckles thrice upon the wooden slide then waited. From the silence beyond she heard a soft reply. "Enter."

Goosebumps broke out upon Kagura's flesh at the sound of that menacing voice. The urge to run away nearly overpowered her but she managed to reach out and pull the door across with only the slightest shaking of her hands. She knelt before Naraku's broad back, placing the jewel dutifully in the center of the floor before she bowed low with her head resting upon her hands. It wasn't really that she felt she owed him respect that Kagura stayed in that servatile position but more a wish to not have to look Naraku in the eyes when he turned around at last to retrieve the jewel.

She could almost hear the displeasure in his joints as he rolled the shikon no tama around in his crooked pale fingers. She dared to peek up from her position on the floor and instantly wished she hadn't. His face was set in a displeasured scowl but more than that, he had fear in his sadistic red gaze. Fear! It was such a horrifying moment of recognition that for a few seconds Kagura didn't react at all when he turned that disgusting gaze upon her. "You failed."

It wasn't a question; they both knew she had returned not having fulfilled _all_ of her tasks. She sat up fully to face him as she attempted to defend herself. "I did not expect that Sesshomaru would summon his brother's aid for-" She didn't even see the fist that swung out and caught her a glancing blow across the jaw. Kagura tried to sit up as stars plummeted through her hazy vision and the world tipped about her drunkenly. He hadn't even put the full force of a blow into that hit and still her eyes watered and her head roared with pain. She didn't bother to hide her hate this time when she sat up before him once more. He only smiled at her abhorrent expression.

"At least you brought the most vital part of the mission back to me. Now…tell me of the girl." Kagura's eyes went wide. How could he possibly know about that brat Rin? She had been so careful to keep that information to herself. All the plans she had devised to capture her with the wolf demons aid…but of course it all came to naught in the end. She had felt so clever to have done all of this on her own, _her_ plans and _her _assault upon Saigoku. She had felt drunk with power over the thought that she knew more about the circumstances surrounding the jewel than Naraku. What a fool she had been.

"I see you are shocked that I know this, did you really think you could keep _anything_ from me?" He held out his hand, palm upwards, to reveal the jewel lying still in his grasp like a well kept secret. "The jewel told me all about her. What a vivacious little human she is. I was wrong to underestimate Sessomaru's thinking. But it doesn't matter now, the jewel has returned to me despite their efforts, and despite your meddling." His voice grew deeper with distaste as he tucked the jewel away from sight. "You're sly conspiring, gathering your pitiful allies about you as if you had the power to change your destiny. Know this Kagura, you have no will but my own, you have no power but the little I allow you and your life belongs to me just as I," Naraku paused, his soft words falling from his mouth like acid rain as he reached within the folds of his kimono, "will be the one to design your death."  
She couldn't move. Not even when the blade glinted promisingly at her in the murky light of the room could she try to resist. Even when the blade slid effortlessly through her breast, the poison on the hilt ebbing through her blood, did she fight back or even make a sound. He had been right; she had never been free of him. He had controlled her wholly from the moment of her birth until the very end at her death. She would always belong to him.

Naraku wiped the blood clean from the dagger's blade as Kagura fell lifelessly to the floor. He looked for a moment at her pale face frozen in a mask of horror and bitter sadness. Then his eyes swept past her and Naraku turned back to his original position at the window. He watched the sky darken as if in a knowing omen towards the sinister twilight of night, his eyes looking beyond the physical contours of the land and peering down into the corridor of the spirit world that rimmed the world of the living like a shadow. And then he saw it, that distinctive aura that had tracked him for so long across the endless plains of this earth. He smiled in anticipation as the jewel thrummed excitedly at his breast as it tasted the other aura that accompanied his nemesis, Sesshomaru. "Soon my precious, they will be here to end it all very, very soon."

--/--

It had all been too easy. Tracking Kagura back towards Naraku's hideout had been almost effortless. The faint traces of her aura lead a direct path from the grounds of their previous battle, and even as they neared the Fortress there was no kind of resistance to face them at all. No guards or spells inhibited their path as Sesshomaru, Rin and Inuyasha approached the final stage of their confrontation uneasily.

Sesshomaru frowned as they paused outside the main door to the fortress. He had expected things to go a little less smoothly and the fact that the miasma which usually enshrouded Naraku's whereabouts had been disengaged unnerved him. "This is probably a trap." He felt, rather than saw, Rin and Inuyasha go rigid at his words. They had both been so quiet on the way here; he knew they had been thinking the same thing.

"What should we do Sesshomaru-sama?" Sesshomaru kept the smirk that was threatening from forming on his lips, he hadn't gotten used to Rin speaking just yet. Her voice was still weak and croaky from disuse and it made his lips twitch every time she tried to speak in a level voice. Who ever said he didn't have a sense of humor?

"There is nothing else to do, we will just have to go within and confront Naraku. Trap or not, we have come this far already and we may not get a chance like this again." Sesshomaru turned his head to look at Inuyasha over his shoulder. "Of course, I don't expect that _you_ should have to involve yourself Inuyasha. You can go home now if you so desire." Inuyasha scowled at Sesshomaru's implication. He pushed past his brother to stand at the head of their group defiantly, staring back at him as if to dare anybody to challenge his honor again. But Sesshomaru ignored him and instead turned towards Rin. He stood intimately close, careful to keep Inuyasha's presence at bay. "Rin," She looked up at him timidly and Sesshomaru was suddenly aware of how small she was, the top of her head only just reaching his shoulder, "you don't have to follow us inside you know. I would hold nothing against you if you were to wait out here with A-Un until Inuyasha and I were finished." Rin's face went pale in fear but he went on, holding up a hand to silence her as her mouth opened to protest. "I am not challenging your courage Rin; I know you would not flee out of fear. However Naraku is quite powerful, I only escaped fatal injury from our last battle over the jewel before-" Sesshomaru paused as he realized it had been because of that battle that he had first met Rin. He recognized the nostalgia that gleamed in her eyes as well and was surprised by the pride he felt in that remembrance. "I am not going to force you, the decision is ultimately yours. However I would rather you wait out here until it is over, I am not acquiescent about the thought of you being in harms way for I have little doubt that Naraku won't attempt to destroy you in order to severe the connection between you and the jewel." He hadn't realized how hard that had been to say. He had practically admitted to Rin that he was worried about her safety, a very un-youkai thing to do. But Sesshomaru remained passive as he awaited Rin's answer.

Her brow furrowed as her eyes slid sideways in thought. But it didn't take her long to dismiss his proposal. "I am grateful that Sesshomaru-sama cares so for my safety but I cannot just wait out here idly. It may be presumptuous but I feel as though this battle has become just as much mine as it is yours. I would never forgive myself if something happened inside to either you or Inuyasha and I hadn't been there to help. I am not very strong, not at all like you Sesshomaru but still….I feel as though I have something I can do. The jewel calls to me still, even now and I have neither the will nor the want to turn back now. We have come too far I must see this through till the end beside you."

Inside it was dark, so dark that one couldn't see more than a few feet in front and the walls were laced with shadow. The trio trod timidly down the long desolate halls, even Inuyasha gave in to the subdued atmosphere and lightened his steps amiably. But they really needn't have bothered, for they had not encountered another soul through all of their cautious searching. Even Sesshomaru, with his seemingly infinite patience, was becoming irritated by the whole thing. Perhaps there was no trap at all and this was just a decoy.

Sesshomaru had been about to open his mouth to voice this idea subduely when he was cut off suddenly. "What the hell are we still creeping around the halls for? There is no one here!"

Sesshomaru swallowed his distaste. "Perhaps your thuggish mouth alerted the enemies before we even entered."

"What!? That's crap and you know it, I think it's your fault! How can we even trust the 'information' you have?"

"I don't need _you_ to advise _me_ about proper information gathering, your idea of inquiry is to attack first and ask questions later. I don't suppose battered corpses make good interrogation material."

"Feh! Without me you wouldn't have even been able to track Kagura and the jewel this far, I bet that bitch you 'interrogated' was just playing you anyway, it's not very likely that a miko, who was once loyal to Naraku no less, would _really_ just give you information on his hideout and its location."

"That is the difference between you and I _brother_, I am not so stupid as to fall into the habit of mistaking enemies from sources, nor one to fall into obvious traps while still on territory ground."

"That again! How the hell was I supposed to know what those goddam wolf demons were after, do I look like a wolf to you?"

"No, more like an ill bred mutt."

"What did you just call me?!"

Sesshomaru's attention was pulled from the heated conversation as he turned his head to scan the dark hall. Inuyasha's mouth was still running off as Sesshomaru raised an impertinent for silence. After a few grumbles Inuyasha quieted and Sesshomaru was able to quest out with his senses into the darkness.

"What is it?" Inuyasha's irritated voice was barely below a growl. "Listen." Came Sesshomaru's irritated reply. The Hanyou let out a hot breath but obediently cocked his ears, closing his eyes to better to concentrate on any sound that may come. "I hear nothing."

"Exactly."

For a moment Inuyasha furrowed his brows skeptically but it didn't take him too long to catch on. "Where's Rin?"

Before the question had even fully left Inuyasha's lips, Sesshomaru had already begun to trot forward on feet that had left their stealth behind. He didn't bother to call out as Inuyasha did; his eyes were trained on a slightly ajar door ahead where he had last seen Rin searching about in the darkness. He threw the sliding door open violently, the sound of splintering wood echoing in the large, empty room.

He didn't need to probe further into the dead space to know that his eyes were being purposefully deceived. The miasma hung thickly in the air all around him; he could almost taste its foul imprint on his tongue.

He closed his eyes, ignoring the physical nuisance of Inuyasha peering over his shoulder behind him. He raised a pale hand, fingers outstretched, and literally pulled his nails down through the air, tearing straight through the fabric of the illusion. When he opened his eyes again the scene had changed and Sesshomaru found himself staring straight into the dark eyes of Naraku.

The demon smiled at him with a pair of bloodless lips, his mirth not even adding colour to his features. "It would seem you have arrived at last to settle this, once and for all."

Sesshomaru characteristically held his silence; he would wait until the time was right. After all his time upon this earth he had learned many valuable lessons, one of them being that you could learn a lot about a person by being silent and listening to all that was said and all that was not said. Naraku's body was swathed in a thick white, fur coat but even so Sesshomaru could pick up the rigidity of his body. He could see the veins stretching beneath the skin on the demon's neck as if they strained. What was he so tense for?

"But I guess this is no longer just about you and I. The prize has found another to contest for its possession. You should have left her out of this."

With a strong sweep of his arm Naraku discarded the coat to the other side of the room and the rest of his body was revealed. Pressed up against the bone armor of his breast plate was a trembling Rin, her inferior frame dwarfed by the tall hard lines of Naraku's frame.

Inuyasha went to rush forward with a shout, but Sesshomaru's firm arm caught the Hanyou mid-dash. Inuyasha looked up to protest but closed his mouth at the hint of rage that set the elder brother's eyes to flame. Sesshomaru's body was still with a false calm as he lowered his arm from Inuyasha's shirt front to rest on the hilt of his sword, only a small twitch of his fingers betraying the limit of his control.

"Let go of her."

Naraku's smile only widened at the menace in Sesshomaru's voice. "Now, now there is no need to incite such rage. I have no intentions of harming the girl. In fact, I have a great interest in her."

Naraku let his words hang for a moment, giving time for the statement to become thick with allusion before he continued. "Have you ever stopped to wonder why the girl is able to hold the jewel when you could not? It took me a time to understand it myself, but one must realize first that the jewel has an awareness of its own; after all it was forged on the destruction of two very powerful spirits. The culmination of good and evil, hate and love spawned the chaos that constantly riffs the jewel's desire. It battles against itself over the division of the two personas' that dwells within. I always suspected that the demon spirit that had been crystallized within would be a creature after my own dark heart, so then what of the other soul that waivers within?"

Rin shifted suddenly within his hold, her face pushing against the crooked hand that was clamped so severely over her mouth. Her body tried to surge forward desperately but Naraku only drew her back in, his other hand creeping up to drag long nails across the exposed flesh of her chest and neck.

Sesshomaru's eyes twitched at the sight of blood seeping from the torn skin, but again his hand shot out to keep Inuyasha back. He would only strike when the time was right.

Naraku watched Sesshomaru's restraint under hooded eyes, feeling the hot touch of tears wetting the top of his fingers. He was euphoric within the thick air of tension and fear. "But the other spirit was of a very different disposition, one that inhabited a positive balance of the four souls within her heart: Aramitama (Courage), Nigimitama (Friendship), Kushimitama (Wisdom) and Sakimitama (Love)."

Naraku moved his thumb across Rin's cheek, smearing the tears that had tracked across her skin. The movement could have been affectionate had not the grip on her throat been so threatening. "If a part of the jewel yearns for the darkness of malevolence mirrored in a similar soul, it is quite possible that it might seek out another whose soul was similarly balanced; a pure soul."

Sesshomaru's eyes met with Rin's in sudden realization. All this time he had been so confused about Rin's role with the jewel, but now it fell so perfectly into place. The power of the jewel was made great by the union of two polar spirits. Naraku's influence quite possibly could have tipped the inner battle in favour to the darkness. But his interference with their bond had disrupted that and Rin…what were the odds that such a pure soul had come by to save an injured yokai possessing the shikon no tama?

"So you see why I cannot let such a fateful meeting pass me by, after all it must be a rare thing that two such as we, who are so compatible to the jewels spirit, might meet at last. But she remains a threat still, after all just look at the damage she wrought within the time she had possession of the jewel. I cannot let such a one wander freely, yet the possibilities she holds make her too valuable a subject to destroy. That is why I lead you here, to answer the call of the jewel."

Naraku shifted his hold on Rin, tucking her under his arm like a sack of rice. As he moved her away from his chest he made visible a slight pulsing of magenta light that had been hidden before. The source of the light seemed to be coming from beneath Naraku's armour and as Sesshomaru watched the demon reached up to pull away the bone cuirass to exposes the mutation to his bare chest underneath.

The jewel was embedded within the flesh of his breast, throbbing with an uncanny light that had the rhythm of a beating heart. The skin that surrounded the jewel seemed to have been crystallized from the implant and reflected the magenta glow eerily.

"When the jewel was at last returned to me, I understood the true impediment of its nature. I would never gain the _full_ power it possessed until I could fulfil its divided needs; I only met half of its desire in a medium. But you my dear," Naraku purred, directing his attention to Rin, "you will be able to quench the desire of the jewel. Your soul will sire my victory."

His movements were swift; he had been poised deceptively to strike since the beginning of Naraku's speech. His blade carved through the demons shoulder effortlessly, as if his flesh were no more than butter, severing the arm that held Rin in check. As the limb dropped to the floor, so did the girl but Sesshomaru was ready again for that. He scooped her up unceremoniously and leaped back before Naraku had even lifted a hand to grab at the stump of flesh where his left arm had been.

Sesshomaru had expected a curse or a howl of rage, even surprise. But instead the sound that reached him as he let go of Rin was laughter. Blood was pouring freely between Naraku's fingers as the demon bent his head to chuckle.

"I guess I let my guard down for a moment did I? Doesn't matter, I am beyond this body now." Naraku chided as his limbs began to shudder beneath his clothing and change form right before their eyes. His arms grew out like boughs from underneath the hem of his robes and his feet split into smaller appendages that snaked across the ground like questing roots. Naraku's body was like a vitriol caricature of a twisted tree with the branching of his arms craning out like spider's legs. His limbs crawled over the walls and draped the ceiling, effectively cutting off any possibility of a meek escape. To get out of this, they would have to cut directly _through_ Naraku.

Sesshomaru clutched his sword determinedly with both hands, glancing quickly to his right as Inuyasha moved to do the same. "Are you ready?" He asked superfluously. Inuyasha grinned, "I was born ready."

Sesshomaru might have laughed at his brother's ridiculous answer had the time and place permitted, instead he just snorted as they leapt forward together in unison, swords sweeping through the air and into Naraku's growing flesh.

The extended limbs seemed as thick and as hard as wood, but once severed a strange viscous liquid drooled out. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru split to attack on both sides, their swords tearing in and out of branching flesh with a duplicate speed. Rin watched them from where she had been left as the brothers cut their way towards Naraku. But for every appendage they cut down another seemed to snake out from an adjoining branch to take its place.

The severed limbs fell to the ground and shrivelled up before being assimilated back beneath the sister roots that coated the floor. From Rin's vantage point the fight looked discouraging. The battle seemed to progress no further towards their cause despite the combination of both the brother's efforts. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha either didn't notice their unwavering struggle or were determined either way to fight on doggedly. They sliced through Naraku with as much speed as they could, barely pausing from severing one limb before they had turned to sink their blades into a fresh branch. Yet they could not halt Naraku's advance.

Rin's eyes darted around the room desperately, looking for any way to assist. She hadn't a weapon to her name and nor did she think her bare hands could aid them. But she had to think of something quick, this was her battle as much as theirs and Rin would be damned if she were going to remain just a burden in this fight.

As her thoughts quested out she felt the smallest touch brush against her awareness. For a moment she startled at the sudden sensation before she realised she knew the signature. As the soft sounds of an outcry sang within her mind Rin's eyes began to turn towards the jewel that was attached so grotesquely to Naraku's chest.

She felt the touch as both an allure and a distress, the power that pulsed out from its gem confines was horrendous; it set her bones to shaking as she literally tasted the tang of power.

She knew without the need to be told that such power should never be all to one beings command. Kaede had once said that power corrupts, but Rin thought it seemed more the other way. Power was not always evil; it could be used for good. When others put their will into saving another and called on unbelievable strengths was that not power put to good use? It was men and wrong mentality that corrupted power. Perhaps it was better to be completely without it. Everything wouldn't be in jeopardy now if only there was no power for these demons to fight over and claim.

The thought rung so true with her desire that all other thoughts began to fade from her mind. "If the power were gone then this fighting would end."

She felt that familiar touch stir to her words in assent, the warring soul that had been suppressed still reached out to Rin's mind. _Come to me, let us end this…_

"How?" Rin whispered, not daring to breathe as the voice echoed in her mind, "How do I destroy the evil?"

But the ethereal voice was gone. She sought after the link but it was fading fast, being swallowed up so callously by the second soul of the jewel as it roared like an inferno with its power. She had to renew the bond if she wanted to strengthen the connection, but for that she would have to…

"Sesshomaru!" The silver haired demon whirled at the sudden call, cutting his way towards Rin as she motioned for his help. "What is it Rin, this is hardly the time-"

"Sesshomaru-sama, I need your help! Please, please take me to Naraku!"

"What?"

"Please Sesshomaru; I don't have the time to explain everything. But I have to get close to Naraku; I have to be close to the jewel."

"That is madness Rin, taking you into his reach would be fulfilling his desire. He wouldn't hesitate to destroy you at the first chance." Rin grabbed onto Sesshomaru's free hand, bringing it up to touch her forehead as she pleaded with him. "Please Sesshomaru-sama, I need you to trust me just this once. Let me help, I owe you so much."

He couldn't tell which had won him over, the desperation in her shaking voice or the sudden touch of familiarity from skin to skin. He picked her up in his free arm quickly, before he had time to rethink his decision. His feet leapt swiftly from growing limb to growing limb, gaining height seemed to be the best motive. If he could get above most of the branches he could drop Rin right above Naraku, then it would be up to her to cipher down to where she wanted to be.

There was a split second of indecision, as they finally gained the top branch above Naraku's main body. All he had to do was lower her down but Sesshomaru's arm was like a stone vice around Rin's waist.

It wasn't too late to take her back; he could do things his way and leave her out of this. She shouldn't, by all rights, even be here at all. It was his fault, and his alone that she had been brought into this grapple for power. What right did he have to now thrust her into the thick of it? None at all…but then it wasn't his decision to do this.

Rin's fingers ghosted over his grip on her abdomen. It was a small touch but it spoke volumes to Sesshomaru. In that small brushing of skin she was asking him again to trust, to let her do what she thought she could.

"You had better be careful."

He felt her nod as a brushing of hair against his cheek. Then she was gone. She moved with the swiftness of a lifetime of instinct. She swung deftly down from branch to branch with the grace of a huntress and as she moved towards her purpose, Sesshomaru tried to turn away without hesitation.

Even Rin herself had to muster her will together in order to move swiftly, knowing full well where her efforts were taking her. What if her instinct were wrong? Was she only offering herself like a lamb to the slaughter? Was she herself bringing Naraku's victory closer to hand?

But whatever her doubts now it was too late, by the time these thoughts had rounded on her Rin had already reached the ground and was sitting crouched just a few feet away from the spider demon.

She wondered for a moment, how to approach Naraku without seeming suspicious or threatening, for she had to get in close. But even as she debated it within her mind, Naraku's hand shot out to grip her arm just above the elbow and pull her in towards him.

Expecting Rin to struggle, Naraku pulled her back with a wrench. But to his surprise her feet did not try to hold his pull off but instead kicked forward. Her body all but crashed into him, her head jouncing against his shoulder and dazing her for a moment.

Naraku's fingers crept up Rin's neck as she blinked to regain coherence. She knew she had to be swift but her body only responded sluggishly to her commands, her forehead had hit the bone of Naraku's clavicle with more force then she had realised.

As her shattered thoughts finally began to assemble, Rin was able to finally feel distressed about the fingers against her exposed throat. Her vulnerability was absolute; if not for Naraku's sadistic nature to draw out his victims suffering she would probably have already been dead.

Her first reaction was to claw at his creeping fingers, but the pull of the jewel's conscious had become stronger with the close proximity and now all but commanded her to renew the touch-bond.

Rin slammed her hands onto Naraku's breast, just a span too high. As she dragged her fingers down his chest, questing, something of realization finally crept into Naraku's eyes. Before the sudden fear even had time to gloss over his dark irises, Rin's hand was splayed across the translucent surface of the jewel and her conscious was being sucked into its yawning miasma.

Pain riffled through Rin's skull as she broke through the defensive barrier of the shikon no tama. Her mental walls dropped all at once by the sudden impact and the spirit of the warring souls flooded into her mind….or had she flooded into theirs? She couldn't tell, but as Rin opened her eyes she knew for certain she wasn't in Naraku's castle anymore.

There was no easy way for Rin to describe the place she had descended into, how does one allay the contours of a dream? For that was what it was most like, a dream. Her body felt listless, almost insubstantial. She was suspended in nothingness; there was no other way to describe it. It hadn't the density of water, nor the aeration of air. She tried to move forward but the substance of the place resisted her.

_Do not struggle child, there is nothing here to resist…yet. _

"Who are you…where are you?!"

_Do you not know me child? Have we not touch minds like this before?_

In the nothingness that surrounded Rin a light suddenly bloomed out of the corner of her eye. She turned her head, slowly, and rested her gaze upon the sudden flare. There was a woman hidden within the brightness, she was tall and handsome, magisterial almost. And when Rin looked upon the sharp contours of her nose, chin and brow she knew her instantly. "The shikon no tama!"

Laughter trickled through the space between them, echoing between their bodies. _Not quite my dear, I am but a part of the cursed jewel. But I am the half most familiar to you. Thank you for your song, it soothed me greatly and gave me strength. But another grows as strongly as I do, but his song is not so softly sung. _

Rin swung her head around to peer over her shoulder. She had thought the world she was in had been a bit dark, but the shadow that was growing and spreading behind her was absolute. It was like the darkest of night skies, stripped of all the stars and moon, as if someone had simply cut a hole into the fabric of reality and left a rent gaping into an absolute darkness. She could _feel_ it devouring everything, even the light. And she knew without needing to be told that it would just as easily consume her into its shadowy maw.

Rin turned back to the light but even there the shadow had reached. She hadn't noticed it before, but where the skin of the woman's arm and face were exposed from her armour her flesh seemed livid with dark splotches. They looked like a fungus growing beneath her pale skin, an infection.

"The shadow…the dark side of the jewel is taking over you!"

The warrior only smiled sadly in response, her arms open as if accepting her fate. "How can I stop it?" Rin pleaded, reaching out to hold one of her motley hands. Within that touch, Rin became one with the soul. She saw it all, knew it all. This had all started centuries before, when Midoriko/Rin had been a human. Midoriko/Rin had been the miko of an old village, long since lost from this world, a proven warrior and woman of pure spirit.

Midoriko/Rin saw Magatsuhi; the man who had lusted after her and begun the cycle of war when he took all those demons into himself. He had been Midoriko/Rin's final adversary and the one that had claimed her life.

The seven days and seven nights of fighting were less than a fraction of a second in length, but Midoriko/Rin lived through it all again. The pain and the fear of knowing that she hadn't the strength to win this battle, and how the newly formed jewel had burst from her chest when she had used the last of her strength to seize the spirit of the yokai and bind it within her own.

The history of the jewel spanned on for centuries, passing hands hundreds of times and becoming intimate with a hundred different holders. But Rin lived through it all within the blink of an eye. The knowledge and emotion was overwhelming.

Rin pulled away from that touch, recoiling from the connection before she lost herself within another's life. But the force of her rejection was also forcing her from the jewel completely, despite the fact that she still didn't know how to destroy the demon. "Wait! What must I do? How do I destroy the darkness?"

_There must always be balance my child, there is no good without the evil, but also without the shadow there can be no light. You must restore the balance with me._

Rin's consciousness slipped against the shikon no tama's, sliding away from that world back into her own.

Balance. Lack one lacks both, age vexes age, knowing the perfect fitness and equanimity of all things. She suddenly knew that which she had lacked the clarity to see before. She could not save Midoriko, she could only deliver her.

Rin slumped in her body, surprised to find how weighted she felt in this world. Had her limbs always hung so heavily? She realised suddenly the only reason she had not fallen to the ground was because Naraku still held her arm gripped firmly, his fingers gone stiff at her throat. She glanced up at him in a moment of panic but soon realised that he had not gone unaffected by her venture inside the jewels mind. His eyes were glazed over like a film of death, but he was not dead. It would only take him a few moments to compose himself to this world once more. She hadn't a any timee to lose then.

Rin took a breath, mustering her strength and courage together for a final confrontation. She reached out tepidly, testing the link between her and Midoriko. _I am here child, are you ready?_

Rin spoke aloud, "Yes I am ready."

_I am going to take your strength and use it to help me with this task; I don't know what will happen from here. It would be best if you were prepared for the worst._

Rin looked behind her at Sesshomaru and Inuyasha who seemed frozen in time as well, but only in shock. She wandered how long she and Naraku had been still like that to illicit such a comical look to the brothers faces.

Rin smiled whole heartedly at them and that seemed to break them from their reverent shock. "What the hell happened? You and that bastard just stopped so suddenly." Inuyasha cursed, pulling free Teseiga from a half-hacked limb.

_Prepare for the worst…_

"I…its all right now, I am going to try to separate Naraku from the jewel." She wanted to say so much more, she wanted to tell them thank you and not to be too worried, to try to be more civil to each other, she wanted to say…she wanted to tell them that she loved them both, for all they had done for her.

But she couldn't, Rin's mouth went dry on the words and instead she turned back to Naraku, aware that she had already wasted so much precious time. Besides, if she said goodbye to them it would seem like she was dooming herself for the 'worst', she had to be positive things were going to be alright.

Rin turned back towards Naraku and the jewel, taking a deep breath to steady herself before she reached out to Midoriko once more. "I am ready." She whispered.

It felt strange at first, like a tickling sensation that was running through her veins and down under her skin towards her finger tips. It felt almost euphoric before it began to feel wrong. Suddenly Rin's fingers felt like they were burning and her head had become dizzy with the loss. _Steady, this won't be easy. They are aware and will begin to fight back soon; you have to be prepared to give everything you have towards this: body and soul!_

Rin tried to swallow but her throat was tight. Naraku's fingers were twitching on her neck and slowly gaining strength back. She felt them close in around the base of her neck, his nails digging into the skin at her shoulder. Her strength fled her and she pitched forward slightly.

"Rin!" Sesshomaru's voice sounded so far away. She felt rather than saw Naraku's branched limbs twitch with life and begin their assault upon the brothers. They couldn't help her now; she had to do this for herself.

Rin raised a shaky hand to grab a hold of Naraku's, pushing back to try to release his grip on her throat.

"You wretch, you think you can stop me now. Fool! The jewel is mine now, its power belongs to me. I will banish you and that _miko_ to the next life!"

_I can't do it, I don't have enough power. I can't destroy the jewel!_

Midoriko's desperate plea rang in Rin's head, sounding the bell of their demise. She shook her head in disbelief. "We can." She whispered with determination, flaring hope within the jewel. Rin reached out to Midoriko more strongly, mingling their minds until they were almost one consciousness. She spoke directly to the miko through her own thoughts now. _We can do this Midoriko, we have come so far! It cannot end like this._

_I have no more energy Rin, and I have taken all I can from you._

Rin felt the thought flicker in their twin minds, unsure of whose thoughts it had come from. There was still power within Rin's body; her life force itself.

_No Rin, I cannot take that…_

_It is our only hope, if we do not do this then Naraku wins and my life is forfeit anyway. We must take this chance to rid the world of him, I would rather lay down my life here and now to stop him before anyone else can be made to suffer. _

Faces flashed within Rin's mind, she thought of Kaede and her village, of the people at Saigoku who had taken care of her, of the wolf tribe and Kouga, of Inuyasha standing tall in his bold haori. But the image that lingered longest in her mind was the face that resolved her, of silver hair, golden eyes and indigo striped cheeks.

_You love him? You would die for him?_

_Yes…I would give my life a hundred times over just to preserve Sesshomaru._

Rin felt Midoriko's assent as their minds began to separate. She took herself back to her own body for a moment. Tears splashed over her cheeks, she did not want to die…not again. But she knew she would do it, she would do anything for him.

Rin turned to look at Sesshomaru for the last time and smiled. She saw the frown that furrowed his silver eyebrows and felt the sudden urge to laugh.

She used Midoriko as a medium to reach out and touch minds with Sesshomaru briefly. His mental barriers resisted her but she managed to push her way through.

_I am sorry; I am not strong enough Sesshomaru. This is the only way I can serve you properly. _She knew he saw her plan in its entirety within the split second she was in his mind, but she retracted from his thoughts quickly. She had a job to do.

She turned back to Naraku with determination turning up embers in her blood. This was it. Already the jewel within his chest had swelled and charred the skin around it grotesquely. Cracks fissured across the smooth crystalline surface. It was so close to destruction, it only needed that small push of power in order to overwhelm it.

The touch on Rin's shoulder was feather light, but it made her jump in surprise. Sesshomaru spread his much larger hand over the jewel, beside Rin's. For a moment their fingers tips touched and through the jewel they were able to connect minds again. It was only a split second, but Rin looked out of golden eyes from a powerful body. She felt the sleek contours of her tall physique that kept all of her power in check. She had the urge to lift a hand and stroke at the long silver tresses she would find there. It felt so empowering to be Sesshomaru.

The youkia's experience was a little more humbling, he was baffled by the small fragility of the body he inhabited. He was all soft skin and warm muscles. He felt like a little owl standing next to a large wolf. But it also felt good to know that the wolf was there to protect the little owl and that the owl would always watch out for and standby the wolf.

They returned to their own bodies, knowing that the mental transfer had not even taken a second to complete. Yet both had learned more about the other in that small touch than months of travel together had. But they did not revel in their shared realizations, there was not time. They had a demon to vanquish.

"Sesshomaru-sama, I don't know what will happen when the jewel is destroyed."

Sesshomaru smiled down at Rin, his free arm moving out to encircle her small frame. He pulled her away from the jewel, Naraku's fingers slipping away from her neck just as hers trailed across then broke contact from the surface of the jewel. The spider demon had not the energy to retrieve her; his internal battle with Midoriko was taking all of his strength.

"Sesshomaru-sama wait! I can help!" With her physical contact broken from the jewel she couldn't hear what was happening within. Light was streaming out of the jewel in beams that flickered erratically, and a wind began to howl from the sheer power that was being exuded, tugging and ripping at clothing and hair.

Sesshomaru only pressed Rin closer, turning his body away slightly so that he was partially shielding her from the jewel. Rin's mouth opened to protest but Sesshomaru covered her complaining lips with his own. His lips were a cool shock against the warmth of her mouth as they tasted each other with total intimacy for the first time.

Sesshomaru broke away from the hasty kiss, turning to whisper in her ear. "You belong to me Rin, and I protect those things that belong to me."

Beneath Sesshomaru's left hand the surface of the shikon no tama began to crack. There was a violent renting sound before the world was blasted white and Sesshomaru was thrown back. His ears rang painfully, but he swore he could still hear Naraku howl with outrage. Then all went dark and he felt nothing anymore.

--/--

Pain awoke Rin eventually as something hard was digging into her spine. She rolled onto her side, coughing violently. She tried to peel her eyes open but everything was so difficult. She attempted to push herself up off the ground, but the world spun even with her eyes shut and she fell back to the ground with a grunt.

What happened? Why was it suddenly so quiet? She tried to remember what had taken place but the events were falling away from her, the memories shifting from her grasp like grains of sand. She groped after understanding then finally an image brought her back. _Sesshomaru!_

This time Rin forced herself up despite the complaints of her body. She opened her eyes and scanned the darkness around her but there was nothing. No castle, no Sesshomaru. Just rent earth and debris for what looked like a mile wide. There was nobody there but her.

She was in the process of standing when the sudden sound of shifting debris came from behind. Before Rin could even turn there was a hand at her throat, lifting her up from the ground. "You-little-retch!"

Naraku stared up at her fiercely as blood began to seep over his brow from a scalp wound. He was a fearsome sight to behold as his body was torn in places with rents in his flesh so deep she could see bone showing through on his shoulders and chest. The lower half of his abdomen was a ghastly sight, the root like limbs that had protruded out from him before looked like solidified entrails, tangled amongst the remains of his exposed spine.

Bile would have risen to Rin's mouth had not his grip on her throat been so absolute.  
"You little bitch, you disgusting human! How _dare_ you ruin my plans. You will rue this day greatly, I am going to rip out your throat for this!"

Rin tried to call out but it was useless. As damaged as the demon looked his hold on her was unwavering, fuelled by the adrenalin of pure hatred. She couldn't fight back against him, even in that state.

Her eyes began to close in resignation, almost against will. She considered giving in and letting sleep claim her when the sensation of wetness splattered across her cheek. Rin's eyes flew open to stare down at the point of a bloody blade that was protruding from Naraku's thick throat. The demon coughed once, disbelief widening his eyes, before his grip on Rin weakened and she fell to the ground.

She coughed and retched violently, dimly noting the tell tale thud of Naraku's body falling behind her. She sucked air into her lungs gratefully, vowing that if no one ever touched her throat again it would be too soon.

A hand reached out to pat her head encouragingly and she leaned against a red clothed leg, her strength all but spent. She pushed her face into the soft folds of his pants as a shudder rocked her body, she couldn't hold the tears in anymore.

"It's alright Rin, it's over now."

--/--


	12. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

The wind blew past Rin playfully, tugging at her confined hair to tease out a lock or two to play in the breeze. She ignored the strands as they ghosted across her skin; her eyes were shut tightly as she offered her prayers.

It had been two months since the battle at Saigoku yet still she could not bring herself to move on from that day. She had built this grave herself despite having found no body to fill it with. She constructed the shrine of stone with so much care and love, for she knew the repentance she owed for the life that was traded for hers.

Inuyasha sat a little way off, fidgeting in the tree. Rin wasn't sure if he kept his distance out of respect for her grief or because he found huddling by a grave awkward. Whatever the reason he only accompanied her so far before he let her go to pay her respects alone.

Rin bowed her head once more in thanks, then wiped her tears aside. She left a single flower to adorn the grave like a martyr for her sorrow before she rose and signalled to Inuyasha they could leave.

They walked back to the castle Saigoku in silence for a while before Inuyasha ventured to speak. "What will you do now Rin? My mother says you refused her invitation to stay."

Rin smiled, remembering how earnestly Izayoi had tried to impose on her to stay with them. "I think of you as almost family now, especially for all that you have done. You are welcome here always, even if Sesshomaru has…" Rin had just smiled and thanked Izayoi, but had kindly rejected the offer.

Rin shrugged at Inuyasha's question, "I don't know really, whatever comes. I will just go with the flow I guess."

"Pft, That's a pretty vague answer."

Rin just laughed before leaving Inuyasha to branch off towards the upper rooms. She climbed the stairs slowly, well aware that her body still hadn't entirely recovered yet. The blast when the jewel had imploded had managed to damage her spine and the tendons in her right arm and leg. Recovery had been slow, but she felt better now; both mentally and physically.

She entered her room to find that someone had already been by to tidy it up. The severe lines of the made bed and wash basin and packed bag betrayed Yamada's hand in this. She smiled fondly at thoughts of the old maid as Rin moved towards the open window.

There were people here she knew she would miss; they had all been so nice to her. They had brought her into their home and treated her as if she truly belonged there, and she would be grateful for that for the rest of her life. But she knew this was not her place.

A light hand fell upon her shoulder and so faintly did it ghost across that Rin might not have believed it was there at all save for the awareness of his presence she felt. It had been that way since the battle when her mind had opened up to touch and moulded with so many others. His mind was probably as likely attuned as hers was, and it had allowed her to be aware of his presence whenever he was near or far. It made for an interesting addition to their fellowship.

"Have you payed your respects to Midoriko's grave yet? Jaken has saddled A-Un and they await us out the front."

Rin turned to look at Sesshomaru with a smile. "Yes Sesshomaru-sama."

She watched him fondly as he adjusted the plating of his chest armour around his robe a final time. She moved forward to aid him unobtrusively, pulling the folds of his superfluous left sleeve down and straight.

A tinge of regret always struck through her whenever she looked at that empty socket of cloth. It had been such a shock when she had finally gathered herself together after Naraku's attack and actually looked at Sesshomaru. His whole kimono had been drenched red with blood from the severed appendage.

If she had been stronger in spirit perhaps Sesshomaru needn't have lost his arm in the jewel's explosion…but then again she probably wouldn't be here now to help him adjust to it. Though at times it would seem he had lived with it his whole life, so easily did he adjust to the loss. He certainly never gave off the impression that he was less of a yokai without his left arm.

"If you look at my missing arm with that dour face one more time Rin I think a sentence of punishment might be in order." An insubordinate smile broke across her lips as she struggled not to laugh. "Yes Sesshomaru-sama."

The yokai glared down at her obvious lack of dread, he doubted he would ever be able to instil that small dose of fearful respect in her again. They seemed to know each other's minds too well for that bridge of indecision to come between them again.

He turned away from Rin to hide the small smile that was threatening his stern façade as his subordinate pulled on her back pack awkwardly and made ready to depart.

He felt her mind brush out against his in a small tickling of awareness. "Jaken reported a band of Naraku's followers surmounting in the ridged mountains south of here, are you ready to depart for them?"

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama, I will follow you wherever."

--/--

**Thank you all for reading **

**Fondest regards, Eia  
**


End file.
